A Drabble A Day
by alexagirl18
Summary: There will be fluff; there might be break-ups. But there will most definitely be Klaine. I will be posting a song based drabble every day for the whole of 2012!
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! Happy New Year!**

**So I've been away for a few days and in that time I have become addicted to writing iPod shuffle drabbles.**

**So, it being a new year and all, I thought I would post one drabble, every day, for the whole of 2012! Yay!**

**If you don't know how iPod drabbles work, you put your iPod on shuffle and write a drabble based on the song that comes up. You only have the length of the song to finish the drabble. Therefore, they're quite short, so I will put all my disclaimers and thank you's in this introduction.**

**So thank you to my beta, D. H. Spy, you are awesome! And thank you to my friend, Lily Criss, who inspired some of my drabbles and who is also awesome! And thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, puts this story on alert or favourites it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. *sob* Each drabble will probably flick between canon, so that all belongs to Ryan Murphy; and I will probably use some of CP Coulter's "Dalton" characters at some point, and they all belong to her.**

**So, let the drabbles begin…**


	2. Empire State Of Mind

**Song: Empire State of Mind – Glee Cast**

**Date: 01.01.12**

**A/N: A bit of future fic for you.**

Kurt...?"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"We made it."

The two boys were currently stood in the middle of Times Square. Kurt had the biggest smile plastered on his face; his cheeks were beginning to ache. Blaine had his hand in Kurt's and he too was smiling like an idiot.

"It's so... there's just this..." Kurt began. "You know I don't even know how to describe it."

"So... you wanna hit the shops?" Blaine asked awkwardly. After all, they had been standing there for 10 minutes.

Kurt smiled and the two boys headed off, hand in hand.


	3. When I Get You Alone

**Song: When I Get You Alone – Glee Cast**

**Date: 02.01.12**

**A/N: So I could have written about the whole Gap debacle, but I didn't. So there. :D**

"Kuuuurt!" the Tweedles yelled in unison.

Kurt looked up from his history book, frustrated over the constant interruption from his study. "What?" he shouted back sarcastically.

"Blaine wants you!" they replied. At the mention of Blaine's name, he slammed his history book shut and ran upstairs to Blaine's dorm.

Blaine held open his door to admit Kurt and slammed it shut in the Tweedles' faces. "So, what jeans would go with this?" Blaine began.

15 minutes later, Kurt opened Blaine's door and found half of Windsor listening at the door. Blaine stuck his head out of the door to look at them all.

"Why can't you just leave me and Blaine alone together for 15 minutes?" Kurt shouted.

Everyone grumbled sheepishly.

Blaine grinned and looked at Kurt. "When I get you alone..."

**And as my beta asked me, "Were they really choosing outfits?"**

**Yes, yes they were.**


	4. I Know Where I've Been

**Song: I Know Where I've Been – Hairspray**

**Date: 03.01.12**

**A/N: This was going elsewhere but I ran out of time. But I actually quite like the way it turned out.**

"Hey homo!"

Kurt didn't even bother turning around at this. He buttoned up his jacket and braced himself for the icy surprise that was a slushie.

With only a few minutes until the end of the day, Kurt didn't even bother to change. He just wanted to go home and sort himself out there. He jumped in his car and drove off.

By the time he got to his house, the blue dye had penetrated his clothes and he was fairly sure it would take days to stop looking like a Smurf.


	5. Missing You

**Song: Missing You – Team Starkid**

**Date: 04.01.12**

Kurt shut his locker, wincing at the sound. It still made him jump, even after his stint at Dalton. As it shut, he glimpsed a shot of Blaine's picture, captioned with "courage".

Kurt sighed. "I miss you."

* * *

><p>Blaine dumped his mound of homework on his desk. He looked at his French book. Normally, Kurt would help him with that. He looked at their prom picture, in a frame on Blaine's desk.<p>

Blaine touched the frame. "I miss you."


	6. I'll Be There For You

**Song: I'll Be There For You – The Rembrandts**

**Date: 05.01.12**

**A/N: More future fic. And if you don't know, this song is also the theme tune to Friends. :)**

The alarm went off. Blaine rolled over and hit snooze.

It went off again. I really should get up... Blaine hit snooze again and drifted off to sleep again.

Blaine looked at the clock. 8:37? Wow, he'd overslept. He jumped out of bed and threw on a suit.

Rushing into the kitchen, he threw some bread into the toaster and went to sort out his hair.

By the time he was done, the toast was beyond burnt and he most definitely late.

Forgetting the toast, he ran out of the apartment and tore down the stairs.

"Late?" a voice asked from across the lobby. Blaine looked up. "Kurt?"

He nodded. "Waiting for Rachel. We're going shopping. She's late. And so are you!"

"I know. Nearly burnt the apartment down with the toast."

Kurt dug around in his bag and passed him a banana. "Here."

Blaine smiled, hugged Kurt and dashed off to catch the subway.

**Wait, it is the subway, right? Because over here we call the subway "The Tube" and Subway is a sandwich shop… :)**


	7. Harry

**Song: Harry – Team Starkid**

**Date: 06.01.12**

_"The way his hair falls in his eyes..."_

The small voice sang out of Kurt's iPod from where it was sat on his dressing table.

_"Makes me wonder if he'll, ever see through my disguise, and I'm under his spell..."  
><em>  
>Now he came to think of it, this song reminded him of a certain lead-soloist.<p>

The chorus came round and Kurt picked up his hairbrush and began to sing along.

_"Blaaaaaaainee! Blaaaaaaainee! Why can't you see? What you're doing to me..."_

**Who, at some point in their lives, has swapped "Harry" or "Sami" with a different name and sung along?**

**I have. :D**


	8. Give Up The Funk

**Song: Give Up The Funk – Glee Cast**

**Date: 07.01.12**

**A/N: Well this went horribly off topic. Instead of basing this drabble on the song, I based it on the intro. Whoops…**

Kurt coughed. It didn't help; his throat still ached like there was no tomorrow.

He looked at the clock. Damn, he was already running late. He rolled out of bed and began to dress.

There was a knock at the door; Kurt quickly fastened his shirt and shouted "It's open!"

But it didn't come out in a normal Kurt Hummel accent. It now leant towards the horrendous husky accent he'd managed to do during the Funk number.

Much to Kurt's horror, Blaine walked in holding two coffee cups.

"Kurt?" he asked. It was no use. Kurt looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Is everything OK?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Kurt answered, pretending nothing was up.

"What's up with your voice? It's all deep and..." Blaine paused to think of the right word.

Kurt pulled on his blazer.

"... sexy."

Blaine wondered how he was going to manage to concentrate all day.


	9. 10 out of 10

**Song: 10/10 – Paolo Nutini**

**Date: 08.01.12**

**A/N: So my beta and I have developed an unhealthy obsession for a certain blonde warbler…**

"I give him a 4."  
>"4? That's a bit harsh."<br>"He's wearing track pants, Blaine. Is he exercising? No. He gets a 4."

Jeff walked over. "What are you doing?"

Blaine looked up.  
>"Rating people's outfits," he explained. "It's Kurt's favourite game."<p>

"So... what do I get?" Jeff asked, posing in front of them.

"You get a 7."  
>"What?" Jeff moaned. "Work went into this outfit..." he mumbled, stalking off.<p>

"So... what do I get?" Blaine asked, nuzzling Kurt's neck.

Kurt surveyed Blaine's bowtie and suspenders combination.

"You get a 10. 10 out of 10."


	10. Gives You Hell

**Song: Gives You Hell – Glee Cast**

**Date: 09.01.12**

**A/N: A bit of Tweedle insanity and a Starkid reference chucked in there. I like this one.**

Set your zappers to pew!" Evan yelled down the corridor.  
>"Pew! Pew! Pew!" Ethan shouted, punctuating each "Pew!" with a shot from his Nerf gun.<p>

"Shut up! I am trying to study!"  
>Kurt poked his head out of his door. He looked angry.<p>

So... he shouldn't be angered, right?

Wrong.

"Pew!" the Tweedles cried, both aiming their Nerf guns at Kurt and shooting.

"Oh, you will regret that..."


	11. L I F E G O E S O N

**Song: L.I.F.E.G.O.E.S.O.N. – Noah & The Whale**

**Date: 10.01.12**

**A/N: Poor Kurt, I keep throwing slushies at him.**

"Do you get the homework? I had no idea what he was on about," Kurt asked Mercedes.

But before she could answer, it started raining slushie.

There were shouts from the jocks that had thrown them, but Kurt's current thoughts were occupied with just cleaning himself up and getting his butt to the Lima Bean.

Oh crap… he was supposed to be meeting Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the Lima Bean nearly half an hour late.<p>

Taking one look at Kurt's damp hair and red tinged clothes, Blaine knew something was up.

"Kurt, are you OK?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt nodded and the two boys joined the back of the queue.

"Are you sure? Was it the football team again? Do you want to go home?"

"Blaine, I'm fine," he sighed. "Life goes on."


	12. A New Day

**Song: A New Day – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 11.01.12**

**A/N: I have lots of Scouting For Girls on my iPod, so expect to see more of their songs on here. They're British, so I don't know how popular they are in America. If you've never heard of them, go and check them out; they're really good. :D**

Kurt stood at the front of William McKinley High School. It was the first day of his senior year.

He had been waiting for this day. But one thing he had never imagined was to have his boyfriend's hand in his.

"Ready?"

Blaine nodded. "Ready as ever."

"OK. A new year. A new school. A new start. A new day."

They walked in.


	13. Billionaire

**Song: Billionaire – Glee Cast**

**Date: 12.01.12**

"If you had a billion dollars, what would you do with it?"

Kurt looked up. Blaine was smiling at him from across the desk.

"Move to New York," Kurt replied, hesitating to add "with you". He decided against it; they'd only been dating for a week. "Buy a _killer _apartment. No, make that penthouse. Set up a fashion label… but what would you do?"

Blaine paused to think for a minute. "Buy a new Nerf gun."

Kurt hit him over the head with a history book.


	14. Little Miss Naughty

**Song: Little Miss Naughty – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 13.01.12**

**A/N: I told you we'd be seeing more of Scouting For Girls.**

Kurt pulled up outside his house.

"Is this a good idea?" Blaine asked from the passenger seat.

"Yeah… Finn has football practice; he won't be home for ages."

"And… and your dad?" Blaine knew of Mr. Hummel's shotgun.

"At work. Ditto Carol. So we're good to go. Come on!"

Kurt undid his seat belt and unlocked the front door; Blaine followed him in. It was eerily quiet. Blaine had never been in the Hummel residence with just Kurt before.

Kurt pushed open his bedroom door and sat on his bed. Blaine sat next to him and started kissing his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" a voice shouted from downstairs.<p>

Kurt didn't notice. He was sort of… occupied.

"Kurt!" the voice shouted again, closer this time. Kurt heard and pulled away from Blaine. "Someone's coming," he whispered. But there wasn't really much time to sort themselves out before Finn walked in.

Finn surveyed the scene. Kurt's usually perfect hair was all messed up. Blaine's blazer had been carelessly thrown on the floor and the top few buttons on his shirt were undone.

Whoops…

**And that is the most smuttish thing you will ever get from me. If you can even call it that.**

**A few things…**

**This one is a bit longer than the rest because when I wrote it, I had to stop halfway through and go and do something. When I came back to finish it, the song restarted itself, so I had more time to write it. Technically cheating, but oh well.**

**And also, take the name of the sixth Glee episode of the second season and apply it to my life. Yep, I've never been kissed. So I'm sorry if this is horribly off. But again, oh well. :)**


	15. Knock 'Em Out

**Song: Knock 'Em Out – Lily Allen**

**Date: 14.01.12**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. The two boys were on a walk around the Dalton grounds to escape a particularly vicious Nerf battle. Unfortunately, the grounds seemed to be unhealthily populated with Dobry Girls.

Before they could get more than 20ft away from the door, a blonde girl had already approached Blaine.

"Hey," she said.

"Um, hi," Blaine replied, confused.

"So…" she said, passing Blaine a slip of paper. "Call me."

Blaine seemed speechless. Kurt got there first.

"Sorry he's lost his phone."

Kurt grabbed Blaine and dragged him away.


	16. Human

**Song: Human – Darren Criss**

**Date: 15.01.12**

**A/N: I wrote this and then accidentally deleted it. So I don't think it's as good as it was.**

"So I was thinking about hitting the Lima Bean after school tomorrow?"

Blaine looked up sheepishly. "I can't," he mumbled, his eyes not meeting Kurt's.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"I've got… detention."

Kurt resisted grinning at his boyfriend's obvious embarrassment. "Why'd you get detention?"

Blaine scratched his neck and suddenly became very interested in the carpet.

"I… got into… a paint fight…"

"… And you thought telling people would make you seem… _undapper?"_ Kurt finished.

Blaine blushed.

"Oh well," Kurt grinned. "You're only human."

**I see a one-shot coming on…**


	17. Never Grow Up

**Song: Never Grow Up – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 16.01.12**

**A/N: This was actually the first time I've listened to this song. So I listened to it through once and then listened to it again and wrote this.**

There were more shouts and screams from downstairs. Blaine cuddled Kurt closer.

"How long has this been going on for?" Kurt whispered, stroking Blaine's hair.

"A couple of months," he replied, sniffing. "It's my fault."

"Blaine… it's not your fault. None of this is your fault." Kurt said, wishing there was something he could do to help.

"Blaine, is there anything I can do?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's blue eyes. "Kurt… never grow up. I never want to argue with you like this," he sobbed.

"OK, honey. I promise."


	18. I'm Not Over You

**Song: I'm Not Over You – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 17.01.12**

**A/N: I said there might be break-ups…**

Blaine threw down his phone, re-reading his last text from Kurt. It still hurt. He didn't think it would ever stop hurting.

He walked over to the framed picture on his desk; the one taken at prom. He turned away from it, feeling tears form in his eyes. He needed to do something.

He sprinted out of his dorm, across the hallway and flung open Kurt's door.

"I'm not over you!" he shouted.

Kurt looked up and grinned. "Well that's good, because neither am I."

**Never said there wouldn't be make-ups…**


	19. Nobody

**Song: Nobody – Eliza Doolittle**

**Date: 18.01.12**

**A/N: I have made lots of "handy" observations about the Dalton uniform.**

Kurt pulled on his blazer. He had to admit; out of all the horrendous uniforms he'd seen in his time, this was one of the nicer ones. And it was very slimming. Not that he needed it.

He stepped onto the corridor and blended straight in. Blaine materialised beside him.

"Hey," Kurt managed; he was still rather… _taken _with Blaine.

"Hi," Blaine replied. "So what do you think of the uniform?"

"It's nice. You know, for once I think I'm glad to blend in."

Blaine grinned. He thought Kurt looked quite good in his blazer.

**My friends say it's just an excuse to stare at the Warblers…**

**On another note, this story has just hit over 1, 000 visitors! Huzzah! :D**


	20. The Lazy Song

**Song: The Lazy Song – Bruno Mars**

**Date: 19.01.12**

**A/N: Last night I received a couple of reviews to this story from **_**Gleeky FC, (anon)**_** and **_****_**. Reviews make me really happy and I was on a high for the rest of the day, so thank you to them and to anyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me! :D**

"So, what do you want to do today?"

Kurt was lying upside down, hanging off his bed. The windows had been thrown open and a nice breeze was blowing into the room.

"Umm, I don't know. Nothing?" Blaine replied from the end of the phone line.

"Nothing? You want to spend our free time doing nothing?"

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything; I just want to lay in my bed…_" Blaine sang.

Kurt grinned.


	21. Make You Feel My Love

**Song: Make You Feel My Love – Adele**

**Date: 20.01.12**

**A/N: This went horribly off topic and it sucks. To be honest, I didn't realise the song was on my iPod.**

Blaine peeped into the library. Kurt was sat with his back to the door, staring into space. Creeping up behind him, Blaine stopped just behind Kurt.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kurt turned around. "Oh, hi... just thinking."

"About what?"  
>"McKinley. Slushies. Karofksy."<br>"Kurt, all that is behind you now," Blaine whispered, leaning in and planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek.


	22. We Need A Little Christmas

**Song: We Need A Little Christmas – Glee Cast**

**Date: 21.01.12**

**A/N: I've got to take the Christmas songs off my iPod.**

"No, Blaine! I said the colour scheme was red and gold!"

Kurt grabbed a silver bauble off his confused boyfriend.

"Aww, but me and Shane just used to chuck everything on!" Blaine replied, looking around at their colour coordinated apartment.

"Yes, and that's why your tree always looked like unicorn puke."

"But it's not Christmas without chaos!" Blaine protested, reclaiming the silver bauble and hanging it on the tree.

For once, Kurt left it there.


	23. Skinny Genes

**Song: Skinny Genes – Eliza Doolittle**

**Date: 22.01.12**

**A/N: This one is long because I already had a half formed idea for a one shot in my head and then this song came up. This is my beta's favourite. :)**

**Because it took me 15 minutes to figure out how to put my braces/suspenders on. :D**

Blaine tipped the bag upside down, letting his new purchase fall onto the bed. He held them up and grinned.

Bright. Pink. Suspenders.

He knew they would drive Kurt crazy.

He ripped off the tags and started trying to figure out how to put them on.

Clipping the shortest strap to the back of his jeans, Blaine wondered what he was supposed to do next.

He tried reaching round and pulling the other straps over his shoulders. But he couldn't grab them; they were too long. He had never been very... flexible.

_OK, what about this?_ Blaine leant backwards and then flung himself forwards in an attempt to catapult the straps over his shoulders.

"Ow!" he cried as the metal clip hit him in the eye before falling limply back to where they hung beforehand, level with his ankles. Blaine raised a hand to his eye. Great, he was bleeding.

He unclipped the suspenders. Stuff this; I'll stick with skinny jeans.


	24. You're Beautiful

**Song: You're Beautiful – James Blunt**

**Date: 23.01.12**

Kurt stared into the mirror. _God, he was pale._ And did his shoulders always stick out like that?

He ran a hand through his hair. It stuck up awkwardly and Kurt attempted to flatten it. Of course today was the day he would run out of hairspray...

Suddenly, a friendly face appeared in the mirror. "Looking at something?" Blaine asked.

"My hair... and my skin... and my shoulders..."  
>"... Are all beautiful. You're beautiful, Kurt. And you always will be."<p>

Kurt smiled. "Thank you."


	25. Blame It On The Alcohol

**Song: Blame In (On The Alcohol) – Glee Cast**

**Date: 24.01.11**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! People that read Dalton will probably know why… :D**

**Short but hopefully sweet. :)**

"I did not dance on the coffee table!" Blaine protested.

"Yes you did, Blaine. You were drunk; I was sober. I can remember what you did." Kurt explained.

"OK, maybe I did, but I was not shirtless at the time!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's denial. "Too bad I didn't take a... photo..."

**Damn, I want that photo…**


	26. Price Tag

**Song: Price Tag – Jessie J**

**Date: 25.01.11**

**A/N: I don't even like this song…**

Kurt threw the magazine on the coffee table with a sigh. "It's a great idea, but I don't think I can afford it."

"Aww! But it's a tradition!" Wes cried.  
>"Sorry guys, but Dad and Carol have already had to fork out to send me here and I don't want to make them pay more so I can go on a road trip with you guys."<p>

Reed looked up. "I'll pay."  
>"What? No, I couldn't do that..."<br>Reed looked at the twins and grinned.

_"It's not about the money, money, money; we don't need your money, money, money; we just wanna make the world dance; forget about the price tag..."_

The rest of the Windsors joined in.

_"Ain't about the, uh, cha-chang-cha-chang; ain't about the, yeah, bli-bling-bli-bling; wanna make the world dance; forget about the price tag..."_

Kurt smiled. "Guess I have no choice then..."

**At this point, my Mike Chang obsessed beta just said "Chang!"**


	27. For Good

**Song: For Good – Wicked**

**Date: 26.01.12**

**A/N: This is my favourite drabble so far. And the reason it's super long is because a) the song is 5 minutes long and b) I used a half formed one shot idea I had on the way back from seeing Wicked last year.**

Kurt threw his last pair of uniform trousers into his suitcase. He sighed. His room was nearly empty. And eerily quiet. He switched on the iPod dock.

Kurt smiled at the song that began to play. It was very appropriate. He picked up his hairbrush and joined in.

_"I've heard it said; that people come into our lives; for a reason; bringing something we must learn; and we are led..."_

* * *

><p>Blaine threw down his pencil in frustration. Stupid algebra. He couldn't focus; his mind was currently occupied with other things.<p>

Like Kurt's transfer back to McKinley.

Blaine sighed. Wait, was that Kurt singing next door? He stood up and crept across the corridor, stopping outside. He considered knocking, but he didn't think Kurt would hear him.

Blaine pushed the door open. He could hear "For Good" playing from the iPod dock and Kurt's angelic voice singing over the top.

_"Like a ship blown from its mooring; by a wind off the sea; like a seed dropped by a skybird; in a distant wood..."  
><em>  
>Blaine joined in.<p>

_"Who can say if I've been changed for the better?"  
><em>  
>Kurt spun around.<p>

_"But because I knew you..."  
>"Because I knew you..."<em>

They both smiled at each other.

_"I have been changed for good."_


	28. Moneybox

**Song: Moneybox – Eliza Doolittle**

**Date: 27.01.12**

**A/N: I got a couple of reviews last night saying that they loved yesterday's chapter (it was my favourite too!), so this kind of sucks in comparison… :P**

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope."

"Well, I'm figuring we're not going anywhere... urban," Kurt mumbled; he was beginning to regret wearing his new jeans.

[linebreak]

After another half an hour of seemingly aimless driving, (during which there was a debate of Katy Perry vs. Pink), Blaine finally stopped.

"Where are we?"  
>"We are in a field!" Blaine proudly announced. "And I am showing you the delights of a picnic!"<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes at his adorably crazy boyfriend.


	29. Defying Gravity

**Song: Defying Gravity – Glee Cast**

**Date: 28.01.12**

**A/N: You know when you're walking along a wall and not really concentrating and then the wall is suddenly 6ft high and you have to jump down? This story is based on that. **

**Although looking back at my explanation, it makes me sound **_**insane.**_** But my beta knew what I was on about… if you're still really confused then message me. :D**

**I'm really annoyed with myself because I've done such a crap job for such an amazing song.**

"C'mon you can do it!" Blaine shouted from the sidewalk.

Kurt rolled his eyes. It had been Blaine's idea, and therefore Blaine's fault that he was now stuck on a 6ft wall with no way to get down because apparently, walking on walls was fun.

"Hey, if you fall, I'll catch you."

Kurt scoffed. "Huh, reassuring."

"OK..." He mentally prepared himself.

He jumped.

**Well the A/N is longer than the drabble… :)**


	30. She's So Lovely

**Song: She's So Lovely - Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 29.01.12**

**A/N: Drabble forewarning: the following Drabble is not based on the lyrics of the song, just the title.**

**The above was from Alexa, but she's not here! Mwahaha! Her WiFi is down, so she asked me (D.H. Spy, her beta) to post this. Her boyfriend has been in her house too often, me thinks. :D So yes, she has given me the power to give you an Author's Note, but now I have power to abuse, I've no idea what to do with it/how to abuse it. So, I shall give you a random challenge: If you have/have read The Hunger Games, imagine Finnick as Grant Gustin and try not to smile/have undapper thoughts. Alexa suggested that I do this, so it's her fault. :D Also, Alexa is going away soon, so I will have to take over her A/Ns again *evil laugh*, do you fancy more random challenges? Anything? :D Love DH :) x P.S. Feel free to read my stuff! :D **

* * *

><p>"Have you got everything?" Kurt asked, as Blaine rushed around their apartment madly.<p>

"Think so... C'mon let's go!" he said, grabbing the bag and taking Kurt's arm.

"Aaah! We're gonna be parents!" Kurt squealed.

They managed to hail a cab outside their apartment. The drive was awkward. Kurt wouldn't stop squealing and Blaine kept shifting nervously in his seat, like he has been ever since they'd received the call saying their surrogate had gone into labour.

When they finally arrived, the hospital seemed like a crazy maze. Kurt was pretty sure he'd done 10 laps of intensive care by the time they'd found the right ward.

"She's lovely..." Kurt managed to stutter. He turned to their surrogate.

"Thank you."

The surrogate smiled and said goodbye to the boys (and one girl) as she was wheeled away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I apologise for the long note. Being logged into someone else's FanFiction account is fun, even with consent. :D _**


	31. Tim McGraw

**Song: Tim McGraw – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 30.01.12**

**A/N: Apologies for yesterday, my internet was down and I left you in the hands of my beta. Who is insane. As she mentioned, we will take it in turns of managing each other's drabbles when one of us goes away, so be prepared for her insanity (don't worry I'll give you a forewarning). But she is a great writer, so you should go and check out her stuff, (D. H. Spy).**

**I am in favour of Ryan Murphy handing Darren a guitar and telling him to play "Not Alone"…**

"_I've been alone... surrounded by darkness..."_

Blaine softly strummed his guitar. It had been a long time since he last played it; he tended to play it when he was stressed.

_"... I've seen how heartless... the world... can_ - Oh, hi Kurt."

"Keep singing. It's good." Kurt smiled.

Kurt had a beautiful smile. If Blaine had to play his guitar non-stop for the rest of his life so he could see Kurt smile constantly... then he would never put the thing down.

**It would be so smfah… :D**


	32. I Can't Go For That

**Song: I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams Come True – Glee Cast**

**Date: 31.01.12**

**A/N: OMG! This challenge actually made it to the one month mark! Huzzah! **

**Again, thank you to everyone who reads this story, has put it on alert or on their favourites! And of course, thank you to D. H. Spy, my beta, and my close friend Lily Criss – they've both put up with me babbling away on Skype. :)**

**I had literally no ideas for this. That's why it's so short.**

"That. Was. AWESOME!"

There was a great deal of cheering as the New Directions filed back into the choir room.

"Yeah, but those stupid moustaches were annoying," Blaine said. Kurt laughed.

"What? They were itchy."

**Told you it was short.**


	33. Tell Me Why

**Song: Tell Me Why – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 01.02.12**

**A/N: When this song came up on shuffle, I hadn't listened to it in ages, so before I started writing, I listened to the first 30 seconds. So, I don't think this drabble has much to do with song.**

**And I'm still recovering from Michael… I'm British but I watched it on the computer. So, if you haven't seen it yet and don't want to spoil it, then please ignore what I'm about to say. And don't say I didn't warn you…**

**OMG, poor Blaine! I really hate Sebastian. I spent this morning coming up with creative ways of embedding an axe in his head.**

**Kidding. :D But I still hate him.**

Kurt walked into Blaine's dorm. "Ready to go to the Lima Bean?"

Blaine looked up. "Oh…"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I just… have to study."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I have a spare ticket for RENT at the community theatre on Friday, do you want to come with me?"<p>

"Uh, I can't… I promised that I'd help… Jeff practice for French class."

Blaine gathered up his books and made a hasty exit.

_Wait, Jeff doesn't even take French…_

* * *

><p>"Blaine. We need to talk. You have been avoiding me for the past two weeks."<p>

Blaine quickly shut his book and looked up. "It's just… I… you see…"

Kurt looked at Blaine. Patented. Bitch. Glare.

"OK… it was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday. I was trying to organise for you to see Wicked."

"Oh my God! Really?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt pulled him into a hug.

"OK, but you should come too!"

"I was kinda hoping the spare ticket would go to me. Wes was adamant he would have it…"

**Why is this so long? Darren doesn't know.**


	34. Hollywood

**Song: Hollywood – Marina and the Diamonds**

**Date: 02.02.12**

"It's so… _fabulous."_

The two boys stood staring at the tall, white letters that spelled out Hollywood on the side of the hill. Blaine laughed.

"Seriously Blaine, I'm gonna be famous here one day… I can feel it."

Blaine looked at Kurt. His hands were balled into fists and his eyes were glued to the sign. He had the most determined look on his face.

"Oh… wow. OK, you have a serious case of Hollywood Brain. C'mon, let's get you some ice cream…"

**Because ice cream solves everything.**

**When I typed this up, I wasn't really concentrating and accidentally typed "his eyes were balled into fists and his hands were glued to the sign".**


	35. Kick It Up A Notch Reprise

**Song: Kick It Up A Notch (Reprise) – Team Starkid**

**Date: 03.02.12**

**A/N: This song is only 50 seconds long. So I scribbled like crazy and when I read it back, it didn't make much sense, so I had to edit it a little bit. This was the result…**

"I'm just saying… we'd look ten times better if we did some actual dance moves rather than just standing and swaying," Kurt protested.

"But we have as much dance skills as a…" Wes paused to find the right comparison. He eventually settled with "flailing jellyfish".

Kurt smiled. "Guess we'll have to kick it up a notch, then."


	36. Wonderwall

**Song: Wonderwall – Oasis**

**Date: 04.02.12**

"Hey new kid!"

Blaine spun around and felt a pair of arms grab him.

"You're coming with us."

[linebreak]

"Blaine? Blaine!"

Blaine was supposed to be meeting Kurt here outside McKinley so they could go for coffee. But he hadn't shown up.

Suddenly there was jeering from the end of the corridor. "Hey Hummel, looking for your boyfriend?"

_Oh my god, Blaine…_

Kurt ran in the direction the jeers were coming from. The football field.

And of course, the porta potty on the end was shaking violently and there were shouts coming from inside. Kurt flung the door open and Blaine fell out, into his arms.

"Thank you."


	37. Sophomore

**Song: Sophomore - Darren Criss**

**Date: 05.02.12**

**A/N: So, I picked this song for today, and I didn't write it during the length of the song; I just listened to it on loop while I wrote it. Not many people have heard this, so if you haven't, go and check it out on YouTube.**

**This is set at some point in Never Been Kissed, after Kurt and Blaine have met, but they've only met once.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARREN!**

"Finn, I'm afraid you don't have a choice in this."  
>"But, Mom..."<p>

Carole looked at Finn, who was slumped across the counter. "No buts, honey; after everything that happened last year… and now we're moving in together. We want you two to be happy. So we thought it would be a good idea for you two to go to PFLAG together."

"Fine, I'll go, but-"  
>"Great, you need to go pick Kurt up in half an hour."<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kurt said, as Finn pulled up outside the hall where the meeting was supposedly being held.<p>

"I know. Me neither," Finn replied, cutting the engine.

They stepped out of the car and walked in. Finn made a mental note to walk a couple of metres behind Kurt; he didn't want people to think they were a couple. Though Kurt, it seemed, had read his mind.

"Finn, we do _not _look like a couple."

Finn blushed. It was awkward enough walking into a PFLAG session with another boy his age.

The room was fairly small. There was a group of adults at the back; some seemed to look at ease where others looked like they would rather be anywhere else. Kurt scanned the room for anyone who looked his age. His eyes locked on the back of a curly haired head. From what Kurt could deduce from his dark locks, he looked vaguely familiar.

Leaving Finn stood awkwardly by the entrance, Kurt walked over to the boy.

"Mind if I sit?" The boy turned around and caught Kurt off guard. He gasped.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

Kurt stood completely still, staring at Blaine. He was wearing a Dalton Academy hoodie and a pair of worn out jeans that hung awkwardly above his bare ankles. His hair was free of the gel he'd been wearing earlier and it bounced in curls around his head.

"I… wasn't expecting to see you here," Kurt said, sliding into the seat opposite Blaine. Finn, seeing that Kurt knew someone, felt at little more at ease, and slipped into a seat at the back of the room.

Blaine looked up guiltily. "Yeah, well, I try to keep a low profile."

"What do you mean?"

Blaine shifted nervously in his seat. "Oh…" Kurt mumbled, embarrassed. "Sore spot, I get it."

"No, it's just…" Blaine looked up at Kurt. Kurt. The boy he'd only met once. The boy that had been such a terrible spy. The boy that had almost broken down in that coffee shop.

"You don't have to tell me, Blaine," Kurt said, putting his hand on Blaine's knee. The pair sat in silence for a few moments, but the silence was broken by the shout from the group leader. "OK, then, good evening everyone!"

Kurt gave Blaine a smile and turned his chair to face the front.

* * *

><p>Blaine spent the rest of the meeting staring at the back of Kurt's head. OK, this was only the second time they'd met. But he felt a special connection with Kurt, as friends. A connection that… maybe, could turn into something else.<p>

But Kurt was a junior.

And Blaine was just a sophomore.

**I'm stuck as a… SOOOOPPPHHOMOOOOOORRREEE!**

**Word count for "awkwardly" in this… 3 times.**

**So, last night, I got tumblr! I have no idea how to use it, but you can find me here (take out the spaces) http: /redvinesandrane . tumblr . com /**


	38. Ready To Go

**Song: Ready To Go (Alternative Version) – Darren Criss**

**Date: 06.02.12**

**A/N: So back when I wrote this, my beta and I were Skyping and she played a song and we both wrote a drabble on it; I was writing Klaine and she was writing Rane. We both decided to post the drabbles we did over Skype on the same day, so if you go over to her profile (D. H. Spy) you will find a different drabble based on the same song in her "Rabbling" story.**

**And neither of us wrote about what the song is actually about… which is probably a good thing.**

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned around to see Blaine stood behind him; his eyes sparkling. He was holding a small box behind his back.

"Yes."

"Kurt… you know… we've been dating for a while now… and… I think… that… you and I… we should… I mean… only if you want to…"

"Blaine. Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"


	39. Damnit, Janet

**Song: Damnit, Janet – Glee Cast**

**Date: 07.02.12**

**A/N: Again, done over Skype with my beta, D. H. Spy… so go and check out her Rane version, its adorable! :P**

"Ow!" Kurt was trying to re-decorate an old bag of his. But all that kept happening was that he was repeatedly stabbing himself with the needle.

He reached for the half empty box of band-aids on his desk and put one over the fresh cut on his finger, before picking up needle again.

So of course, he stabbed himself again almost instantly.

"DAMNIT!" he cursed.

The Tweedles stuck their heads through the gap in Kurt's door. "JANET!"

"Not helpful…"

**As I write this, I have several plasters/band-aids stuck in various places on my arms and legs. In the wise words of my beta, I am the female incarnation of Reed Van Kamp. :)**


	40. Happy Ending

**Song: Happy Ending – MIKA**

**Date: 08.02.12**

**A/N: My beta wrote something a bit similar to this, so it kind of inspired me for this one. If you want to read it, my beta is D. H. Spy and it's Chapter 8 of her Klaine Christmas Fluff. She's really awesome, so again, thank you D. H!**

**On another note, I haven't watched yesterday's episode of Glee, as the website I usually watch it on (I'm British) has closed down… so if anyone has a reliable website they use, if they could tell me, that would be really awesome! :D**

**This song is really depressing…**

"Blaine! Please come back!" Kurt shouted down the hallway as Blaine stormed off. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Blaine!" he called again. But it was no use.

[linebreak]

Blaine reached the end of the hall and pressed the elevator button. _Scrap that_, he would take the stairs. Give him time to think. It was a long walk from the tenth floor.

When he reached the street, a sharp sheet of rain greeted him. He felt his anger ebb away as it was replaced with regret.

He had to apologise to Kurt.


	41. If We Ever Meet Again

**Song: If We Ever Meet Again – Timbaland ft. Katy Perry**

**Date: 09.02.12**

**A/N: Thank you to ****for your website to watch Glee on! I managed to watch it! :D**

Kurt walked into the coffee shop. It brought back so many fond memories.

When he'd first told Blaine he liked him. When they'd both said their first "I love you's". When Kurt had managed to convince Blaine to transfer.

But Blaine was gone now. Jetted off to LA for a swanky recording deal. No news in 4 months, 3 weeks and 5 days.

Not that he'd been counting or anything.

He ordered his coffee and took it to an empty table; sipping it in silence for a few minutes.

"Mind if I sit?"

Kurt spun around at the sound of the familiar voice.

Blaine. He let his hair grow out a little and it remained ungelled. His skin was tanned from the LA weather. But he was still the Blaine he remembered.

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, you can sit."

Blaine took the seat and looked at Kurt. Staring right unto the depths of his blue eyes.

"So, are you doing anything on Friday?"

"Oh, I'm always free for you, Mr. Anderson."

**I was meant to mention that Blaine's recording deal fell through or whatever, but, hey, I forgot that part. :)**


	42. Fascination

**Song: Fascination – Alphabeat**

**Date: 10.02.12**

**A/N: Yesterday, wasn't letting me sign in, so I couldn't post this drabble. I actually posted it on my tumblr (redvinesandrane) and that's probably where I'll post any drabbles that I can't post here for whatever reason, and then they'll be posted here when I can get on.**

**So this is yesterday's chapter. Yay, you get two drabbles in one day! :D**

**This song is really awesome.**

Blaine lobbed the screwed up ball of paper at Kurt. It hit the side of his head. Kurt jolted back into reality and Blaine mouthed "sorry" at him. He unfolded the note.

_Having fun? – B x_

He scribbled down a reply.

_Yeah, astronomy is fascinating. *sarcasm* - K x_

He threw it back and received an immediate reply.

_Meet me on the 5__th__ floor of Windsor tonight at 8pm. Bring a blanket._

* * *

><p>"Didn't think you were coming," Blaine said as Kurt appeared from around the corner, carrying a blanket.<p>

"It's 8:02pm, Blaine. And I got engaged in a Nerf war."

Apparently this was a legitimate excuse for lateness, as Blaine said no more, only grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him to the fire escape. He pulled Kurt out onto the roof. It was a clear, starry night, but very cold. Blaine pulled Kurt closer as they stood staring at the sky.

"Astronomy your thing now?"

"Only if you're always next to me."

**I don't know how many floors Windsor has, so please excuse any mistakes.**


	43. Knock Knock

**Song: Knock Knock – Lenka**

**Date: 11.02.12**

"Blaine? Blaine?"

Kurt shuffled closer to the door. "Blaine?" he hissed. He rapped lightly on the door.

There was a grunt from inside, and Kurt acknowledged it as his invitation to come in.

"Blaine?"

Blaine rolled over in his bed and fell unceremoniously onto the floor. He sat up and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt? What are you doing? It's like…" Blaine paused to look at the clock. "3:27am. Is everything OK?"

Now that Kurt was finally here, he didn't really want to admit why. Silently thanking the complete darkness for hiding his blush, he gulped.

"I had… I had a nightmare."

Blaine scrambled to his feet and narrowly missed tripping over his comforter.

"Are you OK? Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt shook his head and Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"It's OK, it's over now."

**I tried to be someone, but it's over now, it's over now…**

**Wow, I should stop watching Little White Lie and drabbling at the same time.**

**Sleepy Blaine is kinda clumsy. :)**


	44. Pretending

**Song: Pretending – Glee Cast**

**Date: 12.02.12**

**A/N: This drabble is based on the events of Chapter 26 of Dalton. So if you haven't read Dalton, you might not understand it; or if you're currently reading Dalton, it might spoil it for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you… :)**

The two boys walked down the empty street, hand in hand. Blaine paused to tie up his shoelace, leaving Kurt staring at the large house opposite them.

Being winter, the thick smoke billowing out of the chimney indicated that the occupants had a fire going inside. Kurt tensed.

Blaine looked up, hearing Kurt's sharp intake of breath. "Kurt, it's OK," Blaine began, standing up and taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked at Blaine; staring into his eyes. "I know…" he sighed.

Blaine pulled him into a hug. But Kurt didn't think it would ever be OK.

**Well that was depressing… and completely unrelated to the song…**

****IMPORTANT NOTICE****

**So, from tomorrow until around Friday, I will be unable to post these drabbles. So I leave you in the hands of my beta, who will post them for me – I have given her my login. If you remember, she posted "She's So Lovely" on the 29****th**** January and put in her own Author's Note. She is slightly insane. She posts Rane drabbles every day, so please go and check them out! – D. H. Spy, Rabbling. Finally, if you notice anything weird popping up around my profile in the next week or so, it's probably her. :)**


	45. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Song: My Life Would Suck Without You – Glee Cast**

**Date: 13.02.12**

**A/N: Just to make it clear, Blaine hasn't left Kurt in this, he's just at a conference or something – Alexa :D**

Kurt sat alone in the cold apartment. He'd forgotten to put the heating on; Blaine usually did that. He pulled his knees tight to his chest and shivered.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened one eye. He could hear footsteps. The door swung open.<p>

It was Blaine. Thank God…

Kurt jumped up and tackle hugged his boyfriend. "Whoa, someone missed me!"

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's scarf. "My life sucks without you."


	46. I Don't Feel Like Dancin'

**Song: I Don't Feel Like Dancin' – The Baseballs**

**Date: 14.02.12**

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Or not, if you're single like me, stuck trying to drag your best friends out of the local GAP store so they can serenade some random employee – Alexa :D**

**_Hey there Alexa's readers! Alexa is on holiday with no WiFi, so she has asked me to post her drabbles again for her. :D I have decided to give you challenges. I wanted to make them all Finnick related, but I can't think of anymore after the Grant one. :( And Alexa told me not to scare you all. So...tell me what your favourite song is at the moment via review! I may even write a drabble for one or two... - DH Spy :) _  
><strong>

"Oh, Kurt! I love this song!" Blaine jumped up from the couch.

Despite living together for 3 years, and knowing each other for 5 years, Blaine's instant transformation into an excitable puppy from when they were sorting through bills two seconds ago still made Kurt laugh.

Blaine started to dance madly around the room; flailing his limbs about wildly.

"Stop, you'll break something!" Kurt laughed. Blaine held out his hand.

"Dance with me then?"

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, we've got to finish doing these bills!"

Blaine put on his puppy eyes. Kurt softened. "Fine!" he said, letting Blaine pull him up and drag him around their apartment, laughing the entire time.

**Well, "I Don't Feel Like Dancin'" just became "I Don't Feel Like Dancin' But If You Give Me Those Puppy Eyes Then I'll Dance". :) - Alexa  
><strong>

**_Who could resist those eyes though, Alexa, who? :D - DH_  
><strong>


	47. A Beautiful Night For A Party

**_A/N: Challenge from DH: What's been your favourite Drabble so far? :D - DH :)_  
><strong>

**Song: A Beautiful Night For A Party – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 15.02.12**

"Blaine! Tell me where we're going!" Kurt demanded as Blaine steered him about.

"Nuh-uh!"

"I'll take my blindfold off!"

"No you won't."

Kurt could hear voices a few hundred yards away.

"Ow! This bush is spiky!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Shut up, he'll hear you!" another voice hissed.

Kurt realised where he knew the voices from. "Reed, is that you?" Kurt asked, holding his hands out trying to find Reed.

"Way to go, Reed."

"Next time, remind me to gag him…"

Kurt recognised those voices too. "Evan? Ethan?"

Blaine finally removed the blindfold and Kurt gasped. In front of him were all of their Dalton friends. And a picnic. It was amazing.

"Blaine? You did this for me? For my birthday?" Blaine nodded.

"A bit last minute, but we all thought it was a good idea seeing as everyone was in town."

"Thank you."

"Now let's get this party started! Oh, and Reed needs a plaster, he's bleeding."

**Poor Reed. I based his injury off something I did once, I got bored standing around waiting for something to start and stared pulling leaves off a nearby bush. It was a holly bush and I cut myself. So now I carry plasters around with me – Alexa :D**

**_Alexa also fell into a bush once whilst getting out of her car. I believe she may have been texting me whilst doing so though. But I still can't work out how it could've happened..._  
><strong>

****In my defence, it was dark.****


	48. Back To December

**Song: Back To December – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 16.02.12**

**A/N: Woo! Massive drabble writing session! The next 11 drabbles were all written one after the other… I am quite proud.**

**I swear this song is about a Jonas brother… - Alexa :D**

**_Looks like Alexa hasn't told me about a secret Jonas brother obsession... _**

**_Challenge from DH - Ok... Sebastian or Santana? (Me? SEBASTIAN! HELL YEAH! But, I hate what he's doing to Klaine, but I love him.)_  
><strong>

Kurt looked outside his window at the falling snow. It was cold and lonely in his apartment, so he pulled his comforter tighter around him.

December. It was a whole year since Blaine had left him. It was Kurt's fault. He still couldn't believe he'd lost Blaine over something as stupid as that…

Well it was time to do something about it, then. Kurt threw off the comforter and pulled on a pair of shoes and his coat. He hesitated for a moment before pulling on Blaine's favourite scarf; the one thing he'd left behind.

Kurt ran out of the apartment and down the stairs into the icy street below. He skidded through the slush that was beginning to coat the sidewalk. If Blaine still lived where Kurt thought he did…

It was only a few blocks away. Kurt nearly fell over in anticipation to knock on the door.

Blaine answered, looking tired and confused. But he was smiling.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine!"

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt into his arms. It had taken a year, but he was glad that Kurt was back in his arms.

**Probably unrealistic, but oh well… :D - Alexa**

**_But it's Klaine. - DH _  
><strong>


	49. Who's Laughing Now?

**Song: Who's Laughing Now – Jessie J**

**Date: 17.02.12**

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack! Few things...**

**1. Thank you to everyone that favourited/reviewed on this story whilst I was away. I didn't really check my emails, so it was a really awesome suprise when I got back. **

**2. THAAANKKK YOOOUUU to my beta, who not only kept this fic updated, she posted a oneshot that I wrote whilst away; I managed to get an internet connection long enough to send it to her to beta for me. It's a song based oneshot, based on The Script song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved". So go and check it out if you want, and please check out my beta's stuff (D. H. Spy), it's really awesome! **

**3. A little while ago I got an anonymous review asking for some protective Blaine. I kept forgetting to address this in my A/N's. I'll see what I can do, but because I've already written the drabbles way into March, it'll probably be a while til it goes up. But I will try, anonymous reviewer! ;D**

Kurt bounced around backstage. "Ohmigod, Blaine, I'm so nervous."

Blaine held the flailing boy still. "You'll be fine. You've been waiting for this day."

"But what if I trip up or I faint or something bursts into flames?"

Blaine stopped himself from sniggering and only had enough time to pat Kurt on the back encouragingly before Kurt was called onto the catwalk.

Despite the fact that his hands were shaking like leaves and his palms were slippery with sweat, Kurt delivered his speech flawlessly. He was just thinking of a way to wrap it up and get on with the show when a figure at the back of the room caught his eye.

A tall, broad figure, with the same expressionless face that had haunted him during his time at McKinley.

And before he could stop himself, 3 words came out of his mouth.

"Who's laughing now?"


	50. Boy Toy

**Song: Boy Toy – The Hot Girls (Team Starkid)**

**Date: 18.02.12**

**A/N: THIS IS THE 50TH CHAPTER! WOOP! :D**

**I can never take this song seriously.**

Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder from where he was reading a fashion magazine.

"Boo."

Kurt jumped. "God Blaine, you frightened me!"

"What you up to?" Kurt indicated to the magazine.

"Ooh, eyeing up the male models are we? Do I have some competition?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "You're my favourite boy."


	51. I Kissed A Girl

**Song: I Kissed A Girl – Katy Perry**

**Date: 19.02.12**

**A/N: Sorry for the crappiness, I thought the song was longer.**

"This is boring."

Kurt, Blaine and Reed were stood at the edge of Orion Hall watching Wes dance with numerous Dobry girls.

Blaine watched as a group of girls walked past him for the third time in ten minutes, giggling and blushing.

"They are so into you." Kurt said, smirking. "Too bad you're taken."

Blaine looked up. "Nah, I think they were pretty into you too."

"No way. Done with girls," Kurt said jokingly. "Not since Brittany…"

Reed and Blaine were left staring at Kurt in disbelief, mouths open, as Kurt flounced off to dance.

**Kurt kissed a girl, and he kinda liked it, the taste of her… lip smackers?**


	52. Taking Chances

**Song: Taking Chances – Glee Cast**

**Date: 20.02.12**

"Hey look." Kurt bent down to pick up the dollar from where it was lying under the bush. "C'mon…" he said, pulling Blaine across the buy a scratch card.

[linebreak]

"Damn it!" Kurt threw down the useless scratch card into the rapidly growing pile.

One thing had led to another and now Kurt was surrounded by lots of discarded scratch cards. "One left," Kurt mumbled, reaching for the last scratch card, and rubbing the silver part of it with a spare quarter.

"… I won…"

Blaine looked up. "What?"

"BLAINE! I WON! WE WON!"

"No way!" Blaine jumped up. "How much?"

"I WON TWENTY DOLLARS!"

Blaine fell disheartened back onto the coach. "Well, at least we've got our money back…"

**Who else has done this before?**


	53. The Only Exception

**Song: The Only Exception – Glee Cast**

**Date: 21.02.12**

**A/N: Post GAP attack but before Kurt tells Blaine he likes him.**

"A medium drip and a non-fat mocha to go?"

Blaine smiled at the barista, picked up the coffee and handed Kurt his drink.

Despite the February weather, the boys took their coffee outside and sat on a bench a few blocks down from the Lima Bean.

Kurt watched as Blaine took the lid off his coffee and smiled at him. It made him feel all warm inside and-

_Wait, he was supposed to be flying solo for the time being._

Kurt looked back at Blaine, who was sipping his coffee in between humming melodies for Warbler practice.

He decided Blaine was an exception to the rule.


	54. Status Quo

**Song: Status Quo – Team Starkid**

**Date: 22.02.12**

**A/N: Apologies for the late posting! Dalton got updated! Twice!**

"This is stupid."

"No it isn't."

"Since when can I dance around and jump and flip like they can?" Blaine moaned, gesturing the other Cheerio wannabe's surrounding them.

"Well…" Kurt paused to think. "You're strong. You can lift them up."

"Won't doing this increase the amount of slushies thrown our way?"

Kurt shook his head. "Cheerio's are popular," he argued simply.

Blaine still looked reluctant. Kurt started singing softly under his breath. "_And I say no, to status quo…"_

"OK, fine."

Kurt grinned.

**What I wouldn't give to see Blaine in a Cheerio's uniform… *undapper thoughts***


	55. I Need A Holiday

**Song: I Need A Holiday – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 23.02.12**

**A/N: It was quite late when I wrote this, my vocabulary at the time just about stretched to "ungh".**

"Ungh," Blaine grumbled, letting his head fall into his English textbook.

"Blaine, "ungh" isn't a proper word, you won't pass your exam using that," Kurt pointed out.

"Haha, very funny."

"Just keep revising, school finishes in 3 days. And then…" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "… we can get busy…"

Blaine's heart leapt.

"Yeah, I promised my dad we'd help out in the shop, so that should keep us busy for a while!"

Blaine looked unimpressed. "Ungh."


	56. To Dance Again!

**Song: To Dance Again! – Team Starkid**

**Date: 24.02.12**

**A/N: As I pointed out to my beta, there is a pattern emerging with my drabbles on the 24****th**** of the month. See if you can spot it! Review and tell me, and you'll win… uh… eternal glory?**

"Aaaah! Dance studios!" Blaine ran enthusiastically into the studio, skidding and hitting the mirror.

Kurt laughed from the door, ready to resume giving Blaine the tour of McKinley.

"The Warblers never did much dancing. Not since the accident with the ceiling fan..." Blaine shuddered. Suddenly, an idea came to his head and he smirked. "I take my foot…" he began.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Wait, seeing as you're being Voldemort… I think you should take your shirt off."

"I would hate to be untrue to the scene."


	57. Chasing Cars

**Song: Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol**

**Date: 25.02.12**

**A/N: For everyone that guessed "dancing shirtless Blaine" as the common theme for the drabbles of the 24****th****, you are correct! I honestly didn't notice I was doing it, I just realised that Blaine always seemed to be shirtless and dancing… shall I make this a recurring theme?**

**This song is beautiful, so ignore the stupidity of this drabble. :)**

Kurt fumbled in his pocket for his keys. _Oh, where were they?_

Damn, he'd left them in his car… and it was raining outside. He kicked the door in frustration.

And totally forgot about the cat flap.

His foot went straight through it and Kurt crashed to the floor. He swore and attempted to pull his foot out of the cat flap. It was stuck.

* * *

><p>"No, Rachel, you need more optimism."<p>

Rachel threw down her script in frustration. Blaine was helping her run through lines. "This sucks," she groaned.

CRASH. Blaine looked up, worried. "I'd better go and check on that…" he said, wanting an excuse to leave. He rushed out and saw Kurt lying on the floor, his foot in the cat flap.

"What happened here?"

"Left key in car; kicked door in frustration; foot stuck in cat flap. Will you wait with me until the super comes?"

Blaine didn't answer, but instead he dropped to the floor and lay beside Kurt on the cold, hard floor. He grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Better?"

"Much."

**Based on the lines **_**"If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"**_


	58. Mean

**Song: Mean – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 26.02.12**

**A/N: I've been waiting to do a drabble on this for ages, so I was glad when it came up. Then again, it was really late when I wrote this, so it'll probably me really bad… :)**

"Hey Dad!" Kurt shouted into the depths of the tyre shop.

"Hey Kurt, gimme a sec!"

It was nice to be back in Ohio, away from the high-flying city of New York, even if it was just for a few days. He hoisted himself up onto the desk and turned the radio up.

Someone on the other side of the street caught his eye. The man collecting the trash cans looked familiar. He turned around.

Karofsky.

Kurt jumped down from the desk, ducking behind it. He turned the radio up even louder to hide his sniggering. Wait until he told Blaine…

The song on the radio only made Kurt smile even more.

_Someday, I'll be livin' in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean…_


	59. Teething

**Song: Teething – Chuck Criss**

**Date: 27.02.12**

**A/N: The drabble that I originally wrote for this song, was done over Skype with my beta. And then, a few months later, I wrote a different drabble for the Owl City song, "Dental Care". And when I read them, I found the drabble that I'd originally written for "Teething" suited "Dental Care" better, and vice versa, so I swapped them over. Except, I don't think I written about what this songs actually about.**

**So here is the drabble originally written for "Dental Care"…**

"Yeah, that sounds great! I'll just ask Blaine!" Kurt squealed down the phone to Mercedes, bounding down the hallway. Stopping outside Blaine's dorm, he knocked on the door.

"Ungh," came the response from within.

"Blaine…?" Kurt asked, opening the door.

Blaine was lying on his bed, flat on his back. Some of the buttons on his shirt were undone, exposing the top of his chest and his tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Blaine, are you OK? You look awful."

"I feel awful," Blaine managed. "Toothache," he explained, clutching at his cheek.

"Aww, poor you… well, Mercedes wanted to know if we wanted to meet her at Breadstix tonight, but it doesn't look like we'll be going," Kurt said, brushing a strand of hair from Blaine's sweaty forehead. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water, please. And could you get the painkillers from the cupboard? Sorry to cancel your evening…"

"It's fine!" Kurt called from the bathroom, returning with the water and the painkillers. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Blaine took a painkiller and motioned to the stack of DVD's next to the TV. Kurt picked up the top DVD and put it in the player.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, perching on the edge of the bed as the opening to West Side Story began to play.

Blaine patted the pillow next to him and Kurt slid onto the bed, putting an arm round his sick boyfriend.

"Thank you," Blaine mumbled. Kurt responded by kissing his forehead.

**I hope I haven't confused you all with my A/N. :D**


	60. Rumour Has It

**Song: Rumour Has It – Adele**

**Date: 28.02.12**

**A/N: I'm amazed I got this far without having to bring **_**him **_**into my drabbles…**

Kurt scanned the coffee shop, looking for Rachel amongst the crowds. But all he managed to see is the face of someone he really didn't want to. Kurt ducked behind his magazine. Too late. He'd seen him. And he was on his way over.

"Kurt."

"Sebastian."

Much to Kurt's annoyance, Sebastian sat down opposite him. Despite not taking his eyes off his magazine, he could almost feel the other boy staring at him through the glossy pages.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked, throwing his magazine down.

"Just come to see if it's true."

"What's true?"

"About you and that piece of eye candy you call your boyfriend."

"What about us?"

"Haven't you heard the rumours?"

Kurt didn't say anything, but mentally shook his head. True, he and Blaine were going through a… rough spot at the moment, but how did Sebastian know?

"That is none of your business," Kurt replied sharply, picking up his coffee and magazine and stalking off.

**In case you haven't guessed, I… **_**dislike**_** Sebastian.**

**But anyone that has read The Hunger Games, I pictured his as Finnick. Which is annoying because I like Finnick.**


	61. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

**Song: Santa Claus Is Coming To Town – Glee Cast**

**Date: 29.02.12**

**A/N: You know what I said about taking the Christmas songs off my iPod last month?**

**Yeah, well I forgot.**

"Kurt, where are you going?"

"To get a drink."

"But you can't get up because then Santa won't come!"

"You are such a dork sometimes," Kurt said, crawling back into bed again beside Blaine.

**That's really short. Like Darren.**


	62. Rollerblades

**Song: Rollerblades – Eliza Doolittle**

**Date: 01.03.12**

**A/N: So this was originally the drabble for the 30****th**** of February, until my friend pointed out that the 30****th**** of February doesn't exist. Thank you, Lily! :D **

**I am amazed that I ever got this far into this challenge – with anything that requires something being done every day, like writing in a diary or something, I usually totally fail… quick round of thank you's… thank you to my beta, D. H. Spy for always being there to beta this for me, thank you to my friend Lily who listens to me go on about this every day, thank you to all my readers and particularly people who have reviewed this story at any point, especially , who makes sure to review every day! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, YOU MAKE THIS CHALLENGE SO FUN! :D**

**A/N is longer than the actual drabble… whoops… :)**

"Hey Kurt! Look what I got!" Blaine cried, pulling a pair of rollerblades from a bag.

"Oh, great! Shall I call 911 now or later?"

Blaine ignored him and threw his Converse onto the floor, pulling the rollerblades on. "I'm gonna practice in the hallway!"

CRASH.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I think now is a good time to call 911."

**I used to be AWESOME at rollerblading. If I put a pair on now I'd probably crash head first into a brick wall.**


	63. Posh Girls

**Song: Posh Girls – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 02.03.12**

**A/N: Favourite Scouting for Girls song, hands down.**

"Blaine! Why'd you do that?" Wes shouted angrily as the red frisbee soared over the neatly trimmed hedge. "Sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Wes surveyed the tall hedge. It was once of the hedges put in place to separate the grounds of Dalton and Dobry. But there was a small gap a little way down. _Small enough for a little hobbit to crawl through…_

Blaine saw what Wes was looking at. "Oh no." Wes glared at him. "Fine, but Kurt's coming with me." Blaine called Kurt over from where he was chatting with Reed.

"You want me to go through _that_?"

"C'mon, I'll go first!" Blaine said. Kurt could tell from his tone of voice that Blaine seemed to think that retrieving the frisbee was some kind of stealth mission. Blaine threw himself down onto the grass and wriggled through.

"Blaine! These are dry clean only!" Kurt screamed as Blaine pulled him under.

The two boys looked around. Like Dalton, the girls seemed to be enjoying their afternoon off outside. The group closest to them were eyeing them nervously whilst giggling madly and flicking their hair.

Blaine retrieved the frisbee and looked at them directly. They blushed and the giggling grew louder. "Girls…" he muttered, pulling Kurt back through the hedge.


	64. Pigfarts, Pigfarts

**_A/N: So, Al__exa is visiting family or something, so I, DH, am posting for her. She told me to add an A/N, but I can't think of a good one... A question then, this is becoming a 'thing': Sebtana or Sebofsky? I don't really ship either, but if I had to, I would ship Sebtana. I think I kind of do. Which one would you prefer to see happen? This is based on if both people in the ship were single, so if you ship Brittana, ignore Brittany for now. I feel bad saying that. Enjoy! ;D_  
><strong>

**Song: Pigfarts, Pigfarts, Here I Come – Team Starkid**

**Date: 03.03.12**

"Oh. My. God."

"Blaine? What are you doing?" Kurt called into the darkness of the auditorium.

Kurt found Blaine at the back, admiring a large cardboard cut-out of a rocket.

"TO PIGFARTS!"

Kurt rolled his eyes.


	65. Fireflies

**Song: Fireflies – Owl City**

**Date: 04.03.12**

**A/N: I am back! Thanks to D. H. for posting for me! This song reminds me of Dalton. That bit is so sweet.**

"Hey, look," Blaine whispered, resting his head on Kurt's. There was a faint glow emanating from the leaves on the branch supporting the tree house. Blaine crawled towards it. "Fireflies," he whispered, indicating for Kurt to come and look. Ditching the blanket in favour of his boyfriend's arms, Kurt shuffled over to Blaine.

"They're really pretty," Kurt yawned, snuggling into Blaine's arms.

"Good night."

"Sweet dreams."

**Why is this drabble so fluffy? I don't know, I just decided to write some fluff. Why is it so overly fluffy? I don't know. I never will. :D**


	66. Let The Games Begin

**Song: Let The Games Begin – Team Starkid**

**Date: 05.03.12**

**A/N: Set during Mash Off, just before they play dodgeball.**

**It should be noted that when this was written, my beta and I were engaged in a war of undapper thoughts.**

"Right, so, umm… just… dodge the balls."

There was a collective groan from the New Directions. Finn's pre-dodgeball pep talk was definitely not working.

"We are so dead," Artie mumbled.

"Dodgeball was banned at Dalton; too many injuries," Blaine replied. Finn scowled. Blaine looked to Kurt for reassurance.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. The boy in question was staring straight at him, but not responding.

Santana appeared at the door. "Can you guys just hurry up so we can beat you already?"

"You guys go on ahead, I'll see if Kurt's OK," Blaine offered, and the New Directions began to file out of the choir room. Blaine turned back to Kurt, who was still staring at him; apparently unaware that everyone else had left.

And then it clicked. Kurt wasn't staring at Blaine. He was staring at his shorts.

"Kurt, if the shorts are a problem, I can always change…"

That got Kurt's attention. He blushed furiously. Blaine grinned. "Well, they do make my ass look fantastic."

**I can't actually remember the dodgeball game. I just remember the shorts. :D**


	67. Never Be Lonely

**Song: Never Be Lonely – The Feeling**

**Date: 06.03.12**

"Blaine, next month, I have to go to California for a few nights for work," Kurt grumbled.

Blaine looked up from his book. "OK, that's fine. But why do you sound so glum, you love California?"

"I do, but... it's the other side of the country in a lonely hotel room. I miss you."

"I'll come with you then!" Blaine grinned. "Ring in sick and come to California with you. It'll be fun!"

Kurt smiled. "Thank you."


	68. My Cup

**Song: My Cup – Glee Cast**

**Date: 07.03.12**

**A/N: Written over Skype with my beta, so you can expect to see her Rane drabble based on this song over on her story "Rabbling", (D. H. Spy), pop up sometime today. Please do go and check out her stuff, she's really awesome! :D**

"Blaine. Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt rolled out of bed and nudged Blaine; so much for the wakeup call from the hotel. "Blaine!" Kurt shook him. Blaine mumbled something incoherently and rolled onto his stomach.

Right, there was only one thing for it. Kurt grabbed the bathroom cup, filled it with cold water and threw it over Blaine.

"Aaaaaaahh!"

"There, that got you up. Now, come on, we're leaving at ten."


	69. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Song: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Glee Cast**

**Date: 08.03.12**

**A/N: Another Skype drabble; go and check out my beta, D. H. Spy's version of this song in the form of a Rane drabble which she will upload today into "Rabbling"! :D**

**This is kinda long because I had writer's block in this one, so by the time the song was finished, I had written all of 2 lines. And then an idea popped into my head so, yes, I cheated, but it makes a better drabble.**

"Kurt! Blaine! You made it!"

Kurt only had enough time to say a quick hello before he was swept into a massive group hug by the girls. Blaine stood by awkwardly.

"We have so much to tell you!" Mercedes gushed, as the girls pulled Kurt into Rachel's bedroom, where the sleepover was taking place. Rachel smiled at Blaine and dragged him in too.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of facemasks, manicures and gossip, Blaine was beginning to feel a bit bored. And tired. Seeing as the girls and Kurt seemed to be having an in-depth discussion about Sam, Blaine thought it would be OK if he shut his eyes for a second. Resting his head of Rachel's wardrobe, he made himself comfortable and shut his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"I still don't think he should've done that. What do you think, Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Blaine?"<p>

"Naww! He's asleep!" Tina squealed.

"Blaine?" Kurt shuffled over to where Blaine was slumped against Rachel's wardrobe, softly snoring.

The girls all looked at each other and slowly crept out of the room, leaving Kurt and a sleeping Blaine alone together.

Blaine opened his eyes slightly, peering at Kurt through his eyelashes. "Thought you take a nap, did you?" Kurt asked, grinning. Blaine stretched and tried to reply, but instead it came out as a strange squeak as he yawned at the same time.

"Do you want to go back to Dalton?"

"No, it's fine," Blaine mumbled sleepily when he had regained the ability to speak properly. "Let the girls have you for a change. And then I'll have you all to myself at Dalton."

Kurt smiled as Blaine yawned again and Blaine leant back against the wardrobe, promptly falling asleep.

**What is it with me and having Blaine being asleep in the past two drabbles? I must be really ti-zzzzzzzzzz.**


	70. That's Not My Name

**Song: That's Not My Name – The Ting Tings**

**Date: 09.03.12**

**A/N: So, not really a Klaine drabble as Kurt isn't really in it, but still. Also, we're ignoring the fact that Blaine is one year below Rachel.**

"Once you receive the test, clearly write your name on the top of it and begin," the teacher announced, beginning to hand out the test papers. Blaine received his and wrote _Blaine Anderson_ at the top.

Rachel looked over. "Hey Blaine, can I borrow a pen? Wait, your name is Blaine Anderson?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"I thought it was Warbler? I thought you were _Blaine Warbler_!"

"That's the name of my Glee club, not my actual name, Rachel…"

"But maybe, your great great great great grandfather founded the club and then-"

"Shhh!"


	71. Someone Like You

**Song: Someone Like You - Adele**

**Date: 10.03.12**

**A/N: Not strictly a drabble, as I got this idea and it developed more into a oneshot. So, yes, I did go over the time limit of the song, but I thought it made a sweet little drabbly-oneshot-thingy. :D**

**Also, thank you to Sunday Morning On Saturday! Your review made me smile! :D**

Kurt looked around the bar and sighed. His roommate, Tom, beckoned from the dance floor for Kurt to join him in flailing his arms around drunkenly in some kind of dance. Kurt shook his head and remained in his seat.

Tom was fun, but Kurt always used to come to this bar with Blaine. Sit here with Blaine. Dance around drunkenly with Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Blaine! Blaaaaaaaainee!"<p>

Blaine ignored the drunken cries of his brother from across the street.

"Blaaaaa-" There was a loud crash. Blaine looked over at his brother, who was lying in a heap on the floor.

Blaine cursed under his breath before rushing over to help Shane up off the sidewalk. "C'mon, sit down," he said, helping Shane onto a nearby bench. While Shane got his bearings, Blaine leant against the cold glass of a window. _Hey, was that Kurt in there?_

Blaine craned his neck to see if it was Kurt. But then the boy in the bar turned slightly so Blaine could see his face. It _was _Kurt. And he looked really bored. Or was he sad? Lonely, even?

Blaine suddenly felt very guilty. And he didn't like it.

OK, so Kurt had been the one who had dumped Blaine, but it wasn't Blaine's fault! Kind of. Or maybe it was. _Stupid Sebastian._

Without really thinking, Blaine whipped out his phone from his pocket and opened a new message. To Kurt. He typed out his message and hit send.

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone buzzed. Pulling it out of his pocket, Kurt opened the message. Blaine. Seeing his name of screen both excited him and annoyed him.<p>

_Never mind I'll find, someone like you._

Kurt paused for a second. Maybe he had been a bit harsh on Blaine. It had seemed a little like Sebastian had forced himself on Blaine. His phone buzzed again.

_Come outside._

Oh great, so now Blaine was stalking him. But… maybe this was his chance to apologise. Seeing that Tom was preoccupied by hugging random strangers like they were old friends, Kurt jumped off his stool and slipped out of the bar.

The first thing he noticed is that it was snowing. And freezing. Kurt suddenly wished that he hadn't left his jacket in the bar. There was hysterical laughter coming from a curly haired figure lying on the bench. It was Shane. So, Blaine must be nearby…

"You came?" Kurt spun around.

"Uh, yeah," Kurt mumbled. He was trying to sound casual but it wasn't working.

"Look, Kurt, I just wanted to say, I-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips on his own. Wrapping his arms round Kurt's waist, he melted into the kiss.

After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"So I guess I'm forgiven then?" Blaine asked with a smile.

Kurt answered the only way he could. With another kiss.

**Told you it was long.**

**So, this is set in a few years time; Kurt and Blaine have moved to New York. They went out one night and Sebastian was there and Blaine got drunk. Sebastian saw this as an opportunity (yeah, he's still after Blaine – he needs to get over it) and started making out with Blaine. Kurt got mad and dumped him, and… well, you just read the rest.**

**I have a whole headcanon for this story. Weird. :D**


	72. Put Your Records On

**Song: Put Your Records On – Corinne Bailey Rae**

**Date: 11.03.12**

**A/N: I realise that this ended up being fairly similar to a oneshot I read a little while ago. But I really can't remember who it was by. So if it was you, then let me know and I will credit you. :D**

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

Kurt was lying on the patio in his back yard. There really wasn't much else he could be doing. It. Was. Too. Hot. And here Blaine was, hunched over a textbook.

"Work."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise I'll fail?"

"Yeah, but it's so hot!"

"And so that means that deadlines don't matter?" Blaine answered snappily.

_Fine, be like that, _Kurt thought. But then he had an idea. He began softly singing.

_Three little birds, sat on my window,_

_And they told me I don't need to worry,_

Blaine didn't look up from his work, but Kurt could see he was smiling.

_Summer came like cinnamon, so sweet,_

_Little girls double dutch on the concrete,_

Blaine wanted to look up; he really did. But this paper was due in 2 days.

_Maybe sometimes,_

_We've got it wrong but it's alright,_

_The more things seem to change,_

_The more they stay the same,_

Blaine snapped his book shut. Sod the work. He joined in.

_Oh, don't you hesitate,_

Kurt smiled as his boyfriend joined him in dancing across the patio. _Mission accomplished._

_Girl, put your records on,_

_Tell me your favourite song,_

_Just go ahead let your hair down,_

_Sapphire and faded jeans,_

_I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead let your hair down,_

Blaine spun Kurt and dipped him.

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow,_


	73. Hannah

**Song: Hannah – Freelance Whales**

**Date: 12.03.12**

**A/N: OK, so I have written myself into this, because it's my birthday! So the drabble has absolutely nothing to do with the song, I just used the name "Hannah" for my character. :D**

"Can I get a medium drip to go, please?"

Blaine pulled his wallet out of his school bag as the barista busied herself with getting Blaine's coffee. The barista handed him his coffee with a smile.

"Boyfriend not with you today?" she asked.

"Um, what?"

"The boy that's always with you!"

"Oh," Blaine replied, wondering exactly how to phrase his next sentence. "He's not actually my boyfriend…"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" the barista cried, hitting her mouth with her hand and nearly sending Blaine's coffee flying.

"Oh, don't worry," Blaine assured.

"No, I'm such an idiot! Never known when to shut up. Have it on me, please," she said, indicating the cup in Blaine's hand.

"Uh, are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, to make up for what I said," the barista replied.

"Well, thank you…" Blaine looked for her name tag. "… Hannah."

"Thank you… Blaine," she said, reading the name on his coffee cup.

Blaine turned to leave, but he turned back to the barista.

"Well, I am on my way to ask him out…"

Hannah smiled. "You make an _adorable_ couple."

**This does sound like something I might do...**


	74. A House Is Not A Home

**Song: A House Is A Not A Home – Glee Cast**

**Date: 13.03.12**

**A/N: Thank you for all the birthday messages! You guys are all so awesome! :D**

**Another Skype drabble, so there will be a Rane version appearing some point today in my beta's "Rabbling". :D**

"And this is the kitchen," said the real estate agent, showing Kurt and Blaine into the kitchen. Blaine was trying to look interested, but this was the fifth apartment they'd looked at today.

"I'll leave you to talk." The real estate agent smiled, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the empty kitchen. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Kurt sighed.

"I don't like it."

"Why?" asked Blaine.

"It's just… too… I just don't like it."

Seeing Blaine's bored expression, Kurt frowned. "I'm sorry, this must be really boring."

"No, it's fine…" he insisted, trying to look interested in the refrigerator. "… but can we get coffee after?"

"Of course," Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand and leading him out of the kitchen.


	75. Control

**Song: Control – Glee Cast**

**Date: 14.03.12**

**A/N: Super big thank you to my beta for this one! Originally, I had some crazy AU idea for this one that didn't really work, so my beta let me borrow one of her OC's, Kevin, who is Reed and Shane's foster child. She writes Rane drabbles, so you should go and read them! – D. H. Spy, Rabbling. :D**

**SKYPE DRABBLE! :D**

"Blaine? Blaine?" Kurt stepped into their apartment and gasped. It was a complete mess.

"Blaine! What's happened here?" Kurt struggled to make his way across their lounge, trying not to step on any of the baby toys that were strewn across the floor.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered. The door to the spare room was open slightly. Kurt pushed the door and failed to stifle a giggle.

Kevin was sat up in his cot, laughing in between chewing on one of his toys, and Blaine was flat on his back in the corner of the room, snoring.

Kurt peered back out into the mess of the lounge, his sleeping boyfriend and his giggling nephew. _In control, Blaine, in control…_


	76. Love Story

**Song: Love Story – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 15.03.12**

**A/N: Skype drabble. We're just naming it Skrabble.**

Blaine entered the kitchen. "Mom. Dad." He said, addressing his parents, the latter more formally than the former. Shane was also sat at the table eating toast, but Blaine gave him the _please-leave-now_ look and he left, taking his toast with him. However, Blaine had a sneaky suspicion that he'd just stopped to listen outside the door.

"Umm, so there's something I want to ask you…" Blaine began. His dad tensed. "So, Kurt and I have been dating for five years now and… I was thinking of asking him to… marry me."

Blaine could see his dad contemplating this in his mind. Meanwhile his mom had taken a sudden interest in the floor.

"I'll think about it…" his dad began, getting up from the table and pulling on his coat.

As he left, Blaine heard him tell Shane to get off the floor, where he was undoubtedly listening under the door.

_I'll think about it…_ so that was a 50% chance of a yes…

Blaine crossed his fingers. He didn't care if he got cramp in them, they were staying crossed until he got a "yes".


	77. Same Old Situation

**Song: Same Old Situation – Chuck Criss**

**Date: 16.03.12**

"Hey," Kurt said, appearing next to Blaine's locker.

"Hey," Blaine returned, taking a math textbook out of his locker and placing it in his bag. He shut his locker and smiled at Kurt. "To the Lima Bean?"

Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's and they began to walk down the corridor.

"Holding hands? In the middle of McKinley?" Blaine asked.

"Don't worry, they're at football pra-"

Kurt's sentence was cut short as a wave of colour ice descended over them.

_Same old situation…_


	78. Mine

**Song: Mine – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 17.03.12**

"It's… so… c-cold."

Blaine had taken Kurt on a romantic walk along the beach to watch the sun set and had forgotten about the minus temperatures. Blaine shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Kurt.

"Here…"

"But… y-your arms…" Kurt argued, indicating Blaine's bare arms.

"I don't mind."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest. "You are the best thing that's ever been mine."


	79. Our Song

**Song: Our Song – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 18.03.12**

**A/N: So I was listening to my iPod on shuffle when I wrote these and it seems to really like Taylor Swift. Then I went to type the drabbles up on my laptop, and it played "Mine" (yesterday's drabble) and then "Our Song" (today's drabble) in order! Freaky…**

**I went beyond the time limit of this song because I loved the idea of Blaine changing the words to this song so it was about him and Kurt. So it took me forever. :D**

"You know the Taylor Swift song "Our Song"?"

Blaine nodded.

"So… what would our song be made up of?"

Blaine thought for a second, and began to sing.

_Our song is our constant texting,_

_Ringtones going off and blaring Teenage Dream,_

_Constant slushies from the football team,_

_Way too much time spent in the Lima Bean,_

Blaine completely abandoned the _"Our song is the…"_ part and came up with completely new lyrics, but still keeping to the tune…

_I can't believe it took me all that time,_

_Took a stupid bird dying just to make me realise,_

_And when I got home,_

_Before I went to bed,_

_I sent you a text to check I wasn't dreamin'_

Blaine finished, and Kurt remembered how Blaine had sent him a text on the night of their first kiss asking if he was dreaming. Kurt was going to make some comment about how dorky Blaine was, but…

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	80. The Bird And The Worm

**Song: The Bird and The Worm – Owl City**

**Date: 19.03.12**

"Come on, Kurt!" Blaine called back, racing ahead.

"Hold up!" Kurt replied, a few hundred yards back. "These jeans are impossible to run in!"

Blaine waited as Kurt caught up, catching him in his arms.

"Hey..." Blaine said, his face just inches from Kurt's. Kurt leant in, pressing their lips together gently.

They broke apart, and Blaine, still holding Kurt, dipped him, leaning in to kiss him again. Kurt waited until he was an inch away.

"Hey Blaine."  
>"What?"<br>"Race you to the gate," Kurt said, scrambling up and running off.


	81. Granger Danger

**Song: Granger Danger – Team Starkid**

**Date: 20.03.12**

**A/N: Kind of long and off topic…**

"And are you going to tell us why you've dragged us here?" Blaine asked, flopping onto the couch. Wes and his stupid emergency Warblers meeting had interrupted his lie in.

"After spending my evening watching videos of our competition at Regionals-"

"Is that even allowed?" Jeff asked. Wes ignored him.

"-and what I have realised is that to have the edge over the competition, we need to start dancing."

Blaine sniggered. Last time he'd seen Wes dancing, he'd been extremely drunk and was slow dancing with David. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door swung open loudly and Kurt ran in, breathless.

"Sorry I'm late," he sighed. Blaine predicted he'd only had 20 or so minutes notice for this meeting, yet Kurt still looked flawless.

Kurt came over and sat next to Blaine, leaning forwards to kiss him on the cheek.

"You look great," Blaine whispered, slipping his arm around Kurt.

"So do you," Kurt smiled, ruffling Blaine's hair. Blaine hadn't had time to style it (read: drown it in gel) so he'd left it crazy and curly. He hated it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love your hair like that."

It reminded Blaine of why he loved Kurt.


	82. Breakeven

**Song: Breakeven – The Script**

**Date: 21.03.12**

"Blaine? Blaine, are you home?"

Blaine mumbled something incoherently and buried his head in the couch. "Oh, Blaine…" Shane sighed, catching sight of his brother. "Blaine. Look at me, Blaine!"

Shane prodded Blaine until he rolled onto his back. He was unshaven, with wild hair and curled up in his old Dalton Academy hoodie. "Are you still moping over Kurt? Blaine, he's moved on! I bet he's not still sulking in his pyjamas."

"_He_ dumped _me_, Shane," Blaine sniffed. "_He_ didn't want to date _me_ anymore. _He_ hates _me_."

"No, he doesn't, he just…"

Blaine groaned and pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face in the pillow again.

_Because when a heart breaks, no, it don't breakeven…_


	83. Just The Way You Are

**Song: Just The Way You Are – Glee Cast**

**Date: 22.03.12**

**A/N: This idea popped into my head for this one, so I overran the time and it's more of a one shot thing. But I hope you like it!**

Blaine rolled out of bed, switching off his alarm and walking over to the bathroom in search of his contacts. He opened the cupboard, finding it empty. What? His contacts were gone, but lying in its place was a tiny slip of pink paper. Blaine picked it up, squinting at the hand writing.

He fetched his glasses from his desk drawer. Blaine hated having to wear glasses; usually opting for contact lenses, but his contacts were mysteriously missing. He examined the note. It was covered in Kurt's neat handwriting.

_Oh, your eyes, your eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining,_

Blaine knew where this was going. He ran back into the bathroom, looking for his hair gel, which was, as expected, gone and replaced with another note from Kurt.

_Oh, your hair, your hair, falls perfectly without you trying,_

Blaine knew Kurt was using yesterday's conversation against him…

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine, why do you use so much hair gel?" Kurt asked.<em>

"_I could say the same for you with your hairspray," Blaine laughed. "I used to get mocked at my old school; I had crazy curls back then. I was just the strange kid with unruly hair and glasses."_

"_You wore glasses?" Kurt asked, a smile playing at his lips._

"_Yeah… I wear contacts now though."_

"_I really want to see you with your curly hair and glasses now!" Kurt laughed, poking Blaine's styled hair with his pinky._

"_Good luck with that…" Blaine said, grinning._

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. It looked like Kurt was going to get his way; there was no way he could get more gel or contacts before class, let alone without Kurt seeing him before. Sighing again, Blaine walked over to his wardrobe and pulled on his uniform. Running his hands through his hair, he grabbed his things and left for class.<p>

Except he didn't get far. Kurt was waiting outside his door.

"Wow."

"I told you, it's hideous."

"No… it's… kinda hot actually…" Kurt stammered, blushing furiously.

"Really?" Now it was Blaine's turn to blush.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Kurt handed Blaine a cup of coffee with a pink slip stuck to the side.

_You're so beautiful, and I tell you every day,_

Blaine read the slip, smiling to himself. He really did have the best boyfriend ever.


	84. Safety Dance

**Song: Safety Dance – Glee Cast**

**Date: 23.03.12**

**A/N: Damn… if it'd come up one day later…**

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Blaine cried, turning the radio up as Safety Dance boomed out of it. He slammed his book shut and jumped to his feet, randomly flailing his limbs around in some kind of dance.

Kurt laughed, watching his boyfriend attempt to dance. Blaine offered his hand to Kurt, pulling him to his feet. Laughing, they began some sort of crazy dance together.

Suddenly Kurt and Blaine were pulled apart by two blonde whirlwinds, each twin taking a boy and twirling them. Hearing the commotion, and looking up from their revision, slowly the whole of Windsor was joining the four of them in their crazy flailing dance.

The song ended and the boys collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily either from the crazy dancing or non-stop laughter.

**If you want to learn the crazy flailing dance, it goes as follows… step, flail, step, flail, spin, flail, hop, flail and spin. Repeat.**


	85. Raise Your Glass

**Song: Raise Your Glass – Glee Cast**

**Date: 24.03.12**

**A/N: GUUUYYYYSSS, IT'S THE TOPLESS 24****TH****!**

"No! Blaine! Stop it!" Kurt called as Blaine jumped off the coffee table and onto the sofa, giggling.

"But it's fun! And this is a party!" Blaine cried, tripping up and landing in a heap on the couch. Saying Blaine was tipsy was an understatement.

"Yes, but you're not supposed to be jumping around on the couch!"

Blaine pouted and started singing. He was slurring all his words and getting the lyrics confused but when he got to the chorus he remembered them all again.

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong! In all the right ways, all my underdogs! We will never be, never be, anything but loud and nitty, gritty, dirty little freaks!"_

Blaine had resumed the couch jumping and was now doing some kind of victory dance. _Or victory strip._

"No! Blaine! Shirt stays on!" Kurt said a little too half-heartedly.

Blaine giggled in reply and launched himself at Kurt.


	86. Not Alone

**Song: Not Alone – Darren Criss**

**Date: 25.03.12**

"Medium drip, please," Blaine said, pulling his wallet from his pocket to pay. He fumbled with the money; his fingers were still numb from the winter weather. He looked outside to see if it had stopped snowing yet and caught sight of a familiar face.

"Actually, can I get that to go, please?" The barista looked at him like he'd grown an extra head, but gave him his drink and change. He left the coffee shop and returned to the cold, sitting next to Kurt on the bench.

"Hey," Blaine whispered. Kurt jumped.

"Oh, hi…" Kurt mumbled, looking away and rubbing his eyes.

"Kurt, are you OK?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up. His eyes were red-rimmed and watery. Kurt sniffed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"It's nothing," he squeaked.

"It's not nothing, Kurt. You've been crying."

"It's just… I just… feel so… alone right now," Kurt mumbled, letting fresh tears fall onto Blaine's jacket.

"Kurt, you are not alone. You have me, and the Warblers, and your old glee club; we're all here for you. Just because there was a handful of people making your life hell at McKinley doesn't mean there aren't lots of other people at Dalton _and_ McKinley to make you feel better."

"I suppose…" Kurt whispered, wiping his eyes again.

"Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a hug.


	87. Dental Care

**Song: Dental Care – Owl City**

**Date: 26.03.12**

**A/N: A massive thank you to my beta for this, we did this over Skype and she helped me with the idea. If you want to check out her version of the drabble, her name is D. H. Spy and it will be posted today in "Rabbling".**

**If you can remember, I actually wrote this drabble for "Teething" by Chuck Criss, but when I wrote the drabble for this song, I switched them over.**

"Kurt, I really appreciate you doing this for me."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "It's OK; you did the same for after the pyramid incident." Kurt laughed at the memory.

"Blaine Anderson?" the nurse called. Blaine blanched. Sensing Blaine's nerves, Kurt pulled Blaine up. "Want me to come with you?"

Blaine nodded and gulped as the nurse led them through.

[linebreak]

"Well, that was… _eventful_…" Kurt mumbled, dragging Blaine (who was hiding under his coat) out of the dentist's.

"It was utterly mortifying!" Blaine mumbled from underneath his coat. "I kicked the dentist, then bit him, then accidentally smacked him in the face and fell out of the chair!"

"Well… when you put it like that…"

**And if you want to find out what happened during "The Pyramid Incident", I have written a fic about it, it just needs an ending… I'll let you know when it goes up.**


	88. Let's Just Fall In Love Again

**Song: Let's Just Fall In Love Again – Jason Castro**

**Date: 27.03.12**

**A/N: Kurt, Blaine, Reed and Shane all live in New York, Rane is still together but Klaine have broken up. Rane want Klaine to be together again, let's call this Project Klaine. :D**

**For everyone that's read Dalton… or Little Numbers…**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Blaine asked as Reed dragged him down the street and into a random coffee shop on 4th Avenue.

"Yeah, totally," Reed replied, ushering him in. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Uh, a medium drip, please?" Blaine felt his heart drop as he remembered how Kurt used to ask him that. Not that he needed to ask Blaine what he wanted.

And then he saw him. Sure, Shane was sat at a table in the corner, but Kurt was there too.

"Shane? Kurt?" Blaine asked; slightly annoyed with the former and shocked with the latter.

"Looks like my job is done," Shane said, smiling and getting up to join Reed. Reed handed Blaine his coffee and went to sit with Shane.

"Just so you know, this was Shane's idea," Reed whispered.

Blaine stood stunned in the middle of the coffee shop, but Kurt had already seen him. Taking a deep breath, he went to sit with his ex-boyfriend. Suddenly an idea sprung to mind and he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," he said, smiling, putting his hand out to shake Kurt's; it was now his turn to look stunned.

"I'm Kurt," he replied, taking Blaine's hand and shaking it. He realised what Blaine was doing and grinned.

"So, Kurt," Blaine began, as if he had never met Kurt before. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

Kurt stared at the dorky boy sat across the table from him, who was grinning adorably at him. _His adorably dorky boyfriend…_

"Well…"

**This is the song that Blaine uses to duel Reed, Logan and Kurt in Dalton, and the coffee shop is the coffee shop from Little Numbers.**

**On another note, the song originally meant for today was "Peacock" by Katy Perry. No. Just, no.**


	89. You Can't Stop The Beat

**Song: You Can't Stop The Beat – Glee Cast**

**Date: 28.03.12**

"Ready?" Blaine asked as Kurt emerged from his dorm for their date.

"Ready!" Kurt replied as they set off down the corridor. Then he began to whistle _Defying Gravity._

After a few minutes, Blaine stopped. "Kurt, could you stop whistling?"

Kurt blushed. "Sorry! Didn't even realise I was doing it, kind of a habit…" Blaine smiled at him.

There were a few minutes of silence before the whistling started again; _Tonight _from West Side Story.

"Kurt, you're whistling again…" Blaine said.

"Sorry!" Kurt repeated.

This time, there was five or so minutes of small talk before Kurt began whistling _Ding, Dong, the Witch Is Dead._

Blaine spun on the spot, looked Kurt in the eye and pressed their lips together. The kiss lasted a few minutes; it would've been longer if they hadn't been the in the middle of a busy corridor.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, surprised. "Not that I'm complaining…"

"Only way to stop you from whistling," Blaine offered, grinning. Kurt immediately began whistling again, only to be attacked by Blaine's lips.


	90. The Spanish Teacher

**Song: The Spanish Teacher – Jim Cantiello**

**Date: 29.03.12**

**A/N: If you have never seen one of Jim Cantiello's gleecaps, you need to watch them now. After every episode he sings a song on MTV News about the episode; basically he just fanboys over Klaine. Find them on YouTube!**

**Basically, this particular gleecap is about how much he misses Blaine. It is hilarious. ;D**

Kurt shuffled into the choir room, seating himself in the back row. Ignoring Mr. Schue, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, texting Blaine.

_Glee Club is so boring. – K_

_Reakky? Why? – B_

With only one eye, Blaine had been making a lot of spelling errors. It was very cute.

_It's not the same without you. - K_


	91. Single Ladies

**Song: Single Ladies – Beyonc****é**

**Date: 30.03.12**

**A/N: My account is going a bit weird at the moment, so even though I updated yesterday it doesn't seem to be showing up. I'm trying to get this fixed ASAP though! Sorry!**

**If 4 Minutes or Push It come up for this anytime soon, expect a follow up…**

"I'll be out in a minute! I'm just fixing my hair!" Kurt called from the bathroom. "Can you turn the laptop on?"

"Yep!" Blaine shouted back, beginning to turn Kurt's laptop on. The desktop background made him smile; it was made up of various pictures of himself and Kurt, and pictures of the New Directions. Blaine was just admiring a good picture of Kurt when he accidentally clicked on something, opening Kurt's documents. He went to click close when a video entitled "Single Ladies" caught his eye. Kurt wasn't one for illegal downloads, so curiosity got the better of Blaine and he clicked it.

* * *

><p>Kurt took one last look at his hair in the mirror. He wanted it to be perfect for Blaine, even if they were only going to watch Disney films together on Kurt's laptop. Satisfied with his hair, Kurt opened the door and gasped.<p>

Blaine was watching the Single Ladies dance. _His_ Single Ladies dance. "Tell me you did not watch that."

Blaine spun around and grinned at Kurt. "You should do it for Regionals!"

Kurt threw a pillow at his head.


	92. The Story Of Us

**Song: The Story Of Us – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 31.03.12**

**A/N: My updates are being really stupid at the moment, I am updating every day but I'm not sure if the chapters are showing up. **

Walking up the long driveway, Kurt paused on the door step and knocked on the door. Tina answered it with a smile.

"Hey Kurt, so glad you could make it!"  
>"Wouldn't miss a Glee Club reunion!"<p>

Tina stepped aside to let Kurt in. Everyone was already here; Kurt's flight had been delayed. They all greeted him happily.

"Hey man! Long time no see!"  
>"Kurt! How's it going in New York?"<br>"Yeah! It's great! Nearly finished my course," Kurt replied.

Once the initial buzz died down, a small voice spoke up.  
>"Hey, Kurt."<br>Kurt spun around to see Blaine.  
>"Oh, hi. Wasn't expecting to see you here..."<br>"It's a Glee Club reunion, I _was_ in Glee Club," Blaine answered.  
>"Of course."<p>

The rest of the party went by without much conversation between Kurt and Blaine. There was the occasional sentence, but even they were riddled with awkwardness.

"OK, everyone, I better be getting back, it's been really nice seeing you all!" Kurt said, picking up his coat and beginning to dial a cab.  
>"Uh, Kurt?" Blaine said, scrambling to his feet and catching Kurt just before he left. "Would you mind sharing a cab? I mean, we're both college students, a bit tight on money... We can split the fare," Blaine said, scratching his neck as he always did when he was nervous.<p>

Kurt finally smiled at Blaine. "Of course."


	93. Gold Digger

**Song: Gold Digger – Glee Cast**

**Date: 01.04.12**

**A/N: Woo! It's April Fool's Day! Although I don't actually play any tricks, I'm more likely to be tricked. Anyways, I wanted to do something funny for today but I was completely blank, so I turned to my beta who simply replied "Tweedles".**

"Kurt, you look _glum_," Evan announced.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ethan asked as the pair sat either side of Kurt on the couch.

Kurt looked up from where he was playing Jenga with himself on the coffee table. The tower crashed the floor and he sighed. "Mercedes just cancelled our shopping trip; ND emergency apparently…"

"We'll take you shopping!" Ethan cried suddenly.

"Yeah, anything you want – it's on us!"

* * *

><p>"Yes. These. I need these. And those. And this. <em>This <em>is just _awesome." _Kurt declared, throwing another shirt into the baskets that the Tweedles were carrying. Another _designer_ shirt.

"You know when we said _anything you want?_ Maybe we should've set a limit?" Evan whispered to Ethan.

"We said? You said it!" Ethan hissed back, setting one of the full baskets onto a nearby chair.

"Ready to pay?" Kurt asked. He stood in front of the two blonde boys, listening into their conversation. The Tweedles looked at each other.

Kurt suddenly broke out into laughter. "I'm kidding guys, I'm not going to buy all this stuff."

The Tweedles let out breaths they didn't realise they had been holding.

"But... for my birthday..."

**This is what I would call crabble, i.e. crap drabble.**

**Also, are there any other Starkid's here doing Operation Cheesecake?**


	94. Friday

**Song: Friday – Glee Cast**

**Date: 02.04.12**

**A/N: Shame it's not being posted on a Friday… but hey, I just post them in the order I write them. :D**

"Kurt. Kurt. Wake up," Blaine whispered, nudging his sleeping husband.

"Whassamatter?" Kurt mumbled incoherently, looking up at Blaine.

"Guess what?"

Before Kurt could even answer, Blaine jumped off the bed and began singing at the top of his lungs.

_IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!_

"Why, Blaine, why?" Kurt asked himself, pulling his comforter around him again and falling asleep.


	95. Hell To The No

**Song: Hell To The No – Glee Cast**

**Date: 03.04.12**

**A/N: This song makes me angry. Because you know what it starts with? The keyboard. And what did the keyboard do? It cut off Klaine. So what have I done? I've written what happened when the keyboard cut them off. Has it anything to do with the song?**

**Hell to the no.**

"You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Kurt took Blaine's pause as an opportunity for a quick reality check. Here he was, sat in the hall whilst the boy he'd been crushing on for weeks confessed to reciprocating his feelings.

But before he had time to pinch himself, Blaine was leaning in and his lips touched Kurt's. Definitely real. It took him a couple of moments to adjust; Kurt's hand cupped Blaine's face but all too suddenly Blaine was pulling away. Kurt let his hand hit the table.

_Wow._

Blaine smiled and let out a small sigh. "We should… we should practice," he said.

"I thought we were," Kurt replied simply.

This comment seemed to have the desired effect, and soon Blaine's lips were crashing back to Kurt's. Wow, this was amazing. Kurt found himself running his hands through Blaine's hair, and felt Blaine's hands around his waist. Blaine deepened the kiss and was now practically in Kurt's lap. They stayed like this for quite a while, until the basic need for oxygen pulled them apart. _Stupid lungs. _

Blaine looked at Kurt's mussed up hair and unbuttoned cardigan. Kurt looked at Blaine's tie, which was lying on the floor a couple of meters away, and then back to Blaine.

"Well I could certainly get used to this," he said.

**I suck at writing this kind of thing.**


	96. Chasing Pavements

**Song: Chasing Pavements - Adele**

**Date: 04.04.12**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So the other day, ****pointed out to me that this story now has 100 reviews! Yay! I'm nearly approaching my 100****th**** drabble (which will be in the 101****st**** chapter because of the introduction chapter). Thank you to everyone who reads or reviews this story, especially to those who review often. It really inspires me to keep writing! :D**

"This is hopeless," Kurt sighed, storming into the apartment and kicking his shoes off. Blaine followed at a slower pace in a half-run.

"Kurt, slow down," he breathed, shutting the door behind them. "It's not hopeless."

Kurt was pacing around the living room. "Blaine, that's the fifth place we've tried. They don't want me..."

Blaine rushed over to Kurt and took his hands. "You have to keep trying. All these companies; they're stupid for rejecting you. Think of J. K. Rowling-" Kurt smiled slightly at Blaine's ability to bring Harry Potter into everything. "-she tried loads of different publishers before anyone accepted her. And look at her now."

Kurt sniffed. "I suppose so." Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine. "Thank you."


	97. I Love New York

**Song: I Love New York/New York, New York - Glee Cast**

**Date: 05.03.12**

Kurt looked around Central Park. It was fairly cold for a September afternoon and he clutched Blaine's hand for warmth and his coffee cup in the other. He loved Central Park; he loved the open space overlooked by the tall skyscrapers which zoomed into the air all around them. He loved that you could buy coffee just about anywhere and at any time of day.

But the thing Kurt loved the most about New York was that he could sit here, hand in hand with his boyfriend and not have anyone care.

"I love New York."

"Me too."


	98. The One That Got Away

**Song: The One That Got Away – Katy Perry**

**Date: 06.04.12**

**A/N: Uh oh, he's back again…**

Sebastian scanned the busy coffee shop for any empty tables. He spotted one in the corner and carefully carried his coffee over to it and set it down on the table. He threw his bag on the floor and groaned at the sight.

His table had a clear view of one Blaine Anderson, who was sitting a few tables away. Which would've been great had it not been for the boy sat across from Blaine. He didn't want to watch them laughing together, and smiling at each other and… _oh god_, the eye-sex…

But there were no other tables and the heating in his car was broken. His options were to watch these two play footsie under the table or freeze to death.

Sebastian decided on the latter; collected his coffee and his school bag and took one last look at the two boys. He would just have to accept it.

Blaine Anderson. The one that got away.


	99. Different As Can Be

**Song: Different As Can Be - Team Starkid**

**Date: 07.04.12**

Kurt walked into his and Blaine's new bedroom, shutting the door behind him before climbing into bed beside Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can we have the door open?" Blaine asked.

"Why? It lets too much light in," Kurt replied, rolling over to face Blaine.

"But I always leave it open," Blaine mumbled in reply.

"But you shut it the night we- oh..." Kurt blushed violently in the darkness. "OK, I'll shut it."

Kurt jumped up, opened the door and snuggled up next to Blaine again.

"Did you really think I'd leave my door open for _that_?" Blaine sniggered. Kurt threw a pillow at his head.

**Yep, I had to make it undapper.**


	100. Last Friday Night

**Song: Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) - Glee Cast**

**Date: 08.04.12**

**A/N: I went over the time limit for this, but I just had to finish it. :D**

**Set during Blame It On The Alcohol.**

Blaine opened his eyes. His head was pounding and he felt dizzy. He persuaded himself to sit up. Blaine surveyed his surroundings; they were completely new to him.

"Ugh, where am I?" he mumbled to no one in particular, before flopping back onto the pillow. He heard someone else say something but he didn't recognise the voice.

"Blaine, you're awake."

He _definitely _recognised that voice. "Kurt?" His head was still swimming but he managed to prop himself up against the headboard. "Kurt, what happened?" Blaine asked, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his curls.

"The Rachel-Berry-House-Party-Train-Wreck-Extravaganza _happened_," Kurt said simply.

"Why am I here though?"

"You were _way_ too drunk to drive," Kurt laughed, getting Blaine a glass of water.

"Did I do anything stupid?" Blaine asked again, embarrassed. He took the glass of water, thanking Kurt for it.

"Well, let's see. I think Brittany was dancing on the tabletops, and you _all_ drank way too many shots, and you and Rachel kissed and apparently forgot..."

Blaine realised where Kurt was going with this.

"Don't think anyone maxed their credit cards, but Rachel kicked everyone out at 3am, Puck kept partying in the street though. No one was streaking other than Brittany and no skinny dipping either. And as far as I'm concerned there were no ménage à trois' either. Seeing as we're all underage, we definitely broke the law. _You_ finally stopped and fell asleep at 4:30am, and I DO NOT WANT TO DO IT AGAIN."

Kurt folded his arms but failed to suppress a smile. Blaine giggled.


	101. You Belong With Me

**Song: You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 09.04.12**

**A/N: WOOO! 100****TH**** DRABBLE! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS AND/OR REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE ALL TOTALLY AWESOME! AND THANK YOU TO MY BETA, D. H. SPY, WHO ALSO DOES ONE OF THESE THINGS AND WILL REACH HER 100****TH**** DRABBLE IN ABOUT A WEEK'S TIME, SO GO AND CONGRATULATE HER WHEN SHE GETS THERE!**

**They should've done this song on Glee. It was perfect for the Rachel-Finn-Quinn love triangle thingy. Technical language, there. :D**

_Vum vum vum vum…_

Kurt settled into his place as the Warblers began the song.

_Vum vum vum vum…_

Blaine walked into the middle of the store and began to sing. Jeremiah looked… shocked, to say the least. Kurt tried to ignore who Blaine was singing to and concentrated his efforts into swaying and singing mindlessly.

It didn't work.

Kurt watched eagerly as Blaine strutted around the shop, jumping onto various displays. Jeremiah seemed to be trying to get away from the boy pursuing him.

_And I want you so bad…_

Kurt leant against a nearby mannequin and continued to stare longingly at Blaine. Finally, the soloist threw a pair of socks onto the counter and the song finished. Jeremiah did _not _look impressed. Kurt sighed and went to wait outside.


	102. Heartbeat

**Song: Heartbeat – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 10.04.12**

Taking one last look in the mirror to check his hair, Kurt grabbed his school bag and left his dorm. It was a short walk down the corridor to Blaine's room. He knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" Blaine called from inside. He appeared at the door a few moments later. Kurt gasped. Blaine had left his hair miraculously free of gel and his dark curls bounced around his head.

"You never fail to take my breath away," Kurt said simply as they set off for class. Blaine grinned in reply, slotting his hand into Kurt's.


	103. Say You'll Stay

**Song: Say You'll Stay – R5**

**Date: 11.04.12**

"This is nice…" Kurt whispered from where he lay on his back in the middle of his yard, his fingers entwined with Blaine's.

"Mmmm…" Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt. "But I have to go soon or I'll miss curfew."

Kurt groaned. Stupid curfew, ruining his perfect night with Blaine. "Please stay?" Kurt put on his best puppy dog eyes. Blaine softened.

It was fair to say Blaine missed curfew that night.


	104. I Wish I Was James Bond

**Song: I Wish I Was James Bond – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 12.04.12**

Blaine jumped into the room, his Nerf gun poised for attack. The room was quiet but the Tweedles were probably hiding somewhere.

Suddenly the door swung open, causing Blaine to spin around and send a flurry of foam bullets at the newcomer, who screamed. Far too high pitched for the Tweedles.

"Kurt!" The person in question walked into the room with a red forehead where Blaine has shot him.

"Blaine! Don't do that!" Kurt cried, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry… I thought you were the Tweedles," he replied sheepishly.

"That's OK." Kurt eyed Blaine; Nerf gun poised, tie loose, blazer undone and his curls were escaping from their helmet of gel.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"You'd make a really good James Bond."

"Really?"

"No. But it _would_ be sexy."

Blaine winked and left the room to continue his Nerf battle.


	105. This Love

**Song: This Love – Maroon 5**

**Date: 13.04.12**

**A/N: SKYPE DRABBLE!**

"Blaine… can you get me a drink?" Kurt asked from where he was sitting reading Vogue on the couch.

"Yep!" Blaine cried, jumping up from his seat and walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and started pouring juice into a glass for Kurt.

_Hang on, had he just gotten up from his seat, where he'd been sat further from the fridge than Kurt to get a drink for him?_

Yes, yes he had.

Blaine closed the fridge and carried the glass to Kurt. "You have me wrapped around your little finger."

Kurt grinned.


	106. Dance With Me Tonight

**Song: Dance With Me Tonight – Olly Murs**

**Date: 14.04.12**

"Well this is fun," Kurt sighed. Rachel had organised another party in her basement/Oscar room whilst her Dads were away. Except this time, as everyone drank around them, both Kurt and Blaine had decided to stay sober.

"Oh come on, I love this song!" Blaine cried, jumping up from the couch and pulling Kurt up with him. Putting a hand on Kurt's waist, he began leading Kurt around the room.

"Are you sure you're sober?" Kurt laughed as Blaine spun him in circles.

"Perfectly."


	107. Kilojoules

**Song: Kilojoules – Freelance Whales**

**Date: 15.04.12**

**A/N: Did you know Darren Criss' brother is in this band? I mean, his brother is in a band. You should go and check them out. You really should. They're so beautiful and organic.**

**Oh, Darren.**

**I really have no clue what this song is about.**

"Ungh." Blaine groaned as he flopped down so his head was leaning against the textbook.

"What's so ungh?" Kurt asked, looking up from his French translation.

"This!" Blaine cried, lifting his head from his book and madly flailing his arms around to indicate his work; however, the post-it note stuck to his forehead meant it didn't quite have the desired effect.

"What subject?"

"Physics."

Kurt closed his French book and walked over to Blaine, examining the worksheet. "You just divide that by that and then multiply the whole thing by 100," Kurt said.

"Wow. Thanks, physics nerd," Blaine replied, grinning.

"Hey!" Kurt cried in mock anger, pausing to look at a doodle on the edge of Blaine's worksheet.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"You may want to cross that out before you hand this in," Kurt said, pointing to a small heart with K + B drawn in it.

Blaine smiled. "You love it really."

**One last thing, today I checked my emails and I found I have a ton of new people that had put this story on alert. Hi, new people! *waves manically* Thank you for putting my story on favourite/alert! I really appreciate it! :D**


	108. The Way I Do

**Song: The Way I Do – Team Starkid**

**Date: 16.04.12**

**A/N: This totally failed.**

Kurt and Blaine sang the last note of the song in unison, smiling at each other.

"That was _awesome_!" Blaine cried.

"Yeah!" Kurt walked over to kiss Blaine, but found his boyfriend was stood on the coffee table and out of reach.

"Blaine, why do you always stand on things when you sing?"

"I don't."

"You're standing on the coffee table right now," Kurt pointed out.

Blaine blushed and stepped down. "Seriously Blaine, the Gap-attack, Bills Bills Bills – you were the one who suggested the scaffolding for Animal."

Blaine puzzled for a minute over this and looked up to face Kurt. "I've never noticed it before."

Kurt smiled, planting a kiss on Blaine's forehead now that he was in reach. "I know you better than you do."


	109. Glad You Came

**Song: Glad You Came – Glee Cast**

**Date: 17. 04.12**

_Damn… I should've seen that coming_, Blaine thought to himself as Kurt won another game of tic-tac-toe. He drew out another grid and marked the centre square with a cross.

Blaine looked up momentarily, to hear a snippet of the conversation between Wes and David that was currently the only thing happening during Warblers practice, (other than his and Kurt's games of tic-tac-toe).

"But I thought we agreed on the sparkly red fedora?"

"Yes, but that would clash with the red tie!"

Blaine looked back from the insane conversation about sparkly hats to the game of tic-tac-toe he was currently losing.

He was so glad he had Kurt to keep him sane.

**Accidentally put "insane" in there instead of "sane". Oh well, I'm pretty sure it's my friends that keep me insane. ;D**


	110. Santa Baby

**Song: Santa Baby – Glee Cast**

**Date: 18.04.12**

**A/N: Yeah, still haven't taken the Christmas songs off my iPod… I just think I'll leave them on there. Last year, I was listening to Baby, It's Cold Outside in August. :D**

"Kurt… what do you want for Christmas?" Blaine asked, shutting the lid of his laptop in frustration; he was failing miserably at finding Kurt a present, deciding it would be easier to just ask him what he wanted.

Kurt's face lit up. He began rummaging through the mess of magazines spread across the coffee table. He pulled out a rather thick magazine with a glossy cover, in fact it looked more like a catalogue than a magazine.

"Everything marked with a pink sticker is good; red stickers are also good but a little pricey. Ignore the blue stickers; they're for Rachel, the green one's are for Reed and I think the yellow ones are things Reed's picked out for Shane. Oh, and don't get the blue jacket on page 512 because I bought that yesterday."

Kurt passed the magazine/catalogue to Blaine, who looked a little alarmed, and grinned.

"Well, you asked!"


	111. Moves Like Jagger

**Song: Moves Like Jagger – Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera**

**Date: 19.04.12**

"Blaine… Blaine… stop it!" Kurt spluttered, doubled over laughing at Blaine's dancing. "What kind of move is that?" he asked once he'd finally regained control over his speech.

Blaine stopped dancing and looked at Kurt. "I was spinning!" he replied defensively.

"Blaine, I know we're in a gay bar, but you look completely ridiculous," Kurt retorted.

"Fine. Let's see you do better."

"Ah, well… I'm not sure if I should show you them in public," he said with a smirk.

Blaine grinned. "I guess we're going home them," he said suggestively, dragging Kurt off the dance floor and out of the bar.

**Reading this back through, it sounds incredibly euphemistic. Just saying.**

**But then again so is the song. :)**


	112. Rain

**Song: Rain – Mika**

**Date: 20.04.12**

**A/N: Hi! I just wanted to say that I've been getting a lot more reviews recently, which is fantastic! I wanted to say thank you to everyone that has **_**ever **_**reviewed, and a super huge thank you to those who review regularly! :)**

"Ahh, it's raining!" Blaine shouted from the street, trying to use his arms to stop his curls from breaking out of their gel.

Kurt sighed from where he was standing just inside the lobby. "Did you really not think of looking out of the window before organising a picnic?" Blaine's gaze dropped to the floor and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I know! Let's have a picnic in the lobby!" Blaine suggested like it was the best idea since blanket forts.

"Oh yeah, our doorman's gonna love us."

Blaine grabbed the picnic basket regardless, laying out the blanket in the middle of the lobby.

"You're insane."

"But that's why you love me."


	113. Even Though

**Song: Even Though (Alternative Version) – Darren Criss**

**Date: 21.04.12**

Blaine watched as the tape was slotted into the machine and Kurt stepped forward to sing the opening lines of Blackbird.

A few lines into the song, the Warblers began to provide back-up, Blaine included. He was finally beginning to understand about what Kurt meant about him getting all of the solos. _It's time to give someone else a chance, _Blaine thought, watching Kurt as he stood there in his cute little outfit-

Hang on, did he just call Kurt cute?

Blaine had always liked Kurt's fashion sense… and if he stopped to think about it… Kurt was kind of cute. He thought through things over again in his head. So maybe he did have some feelings for Kurt.

Holy crap, he had feelings for Kurt.

And he needed to tell him.


	114. Forget You

**Song: Forget You – Cee Lo Green**

**Date: 22.04.12**

**A/N: I can imagine Reed doing this…**

"I really think this colour would suit you!" Kurt protested, holding the coat up against Reed.

"No, it's too bright and…" Reed trailed off, sensing Kurt's shocked expression and the fact that he'd dropped the coat as a sign of trouble.

"Kurt, what-" Reed turned around, and sure enough, over the other side of the shop was Blaine, along with another man he didn't recognise.

"Get down!" Reed whispered, pulling Kurt down, only to trip over the coat, sending the two of them tumbling onto the shop floor.

"Reed! Why are we on the floor?" Kurt hissed.

"I don't know! It's what they do in movies! And I tripped!"

Kurt folded his arms.

"Kurt. Come on. Just forget him!"


	115. The Show

**Song: The Show – Lenka**

**Date: 23.04.12**

**A/N: This song was really hard to think of a drabble for, so I just took one line from the chorus ("I'm just a little bit caught in the middle") and wrote this…**

"Blaine! Blaine! BLAINE!" Kurt called from where he was sat in the middle of the corridor, shielding his face with his arms. Nerf bullets whizzed through the air around him and a water balloon filled with _something _– either water or paint, he wasn't sure – flew over his head. "BLAINE!"

Blaine jumped out of a nearby dorm, Nerf gun poised and his tie fastened around his head. He dodged a flurry of foam bullets, ducked a splash of holy water and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him back into his dorm.

"Thank you…" Kurt sighed, thankful to be out of the crossfire.

"All in a day's work," Blaine replied, before disappearing into the corridor again.


	116. All Summer Long

**Song: All Summer Long – Kid Rock**

**Date: 24.04.12**

**A/N: Had to re-write this as I forgot what day it was.**

"It's so nice here," Kurt remarked, swimming over to Blaine, who was floating on this back in the lake.

"I know… I could do this every day," Blaine replied, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Does that mean that you'd be topless every day?" Kurt asked inquisitively, tracing his fingers across Blaine's bare chest.

"I'm sure that can be arranged."


	117. Blue As Your Eyes

**Song: Blue As Your Eyes – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 25.04.12**

**A/N: This is really bad. My entire family were looking over my shoulder and it was really annoying.**

Blaine had been trying. He really had; to forget the brunette boy who was such a terrible but endearing spy. But he just couldn't shake Kurt from his head, and he'd only known him for a day. Blaine knew he'd probably never see him again, except for maybe at competitions, but even then they would be against each other.

But his image was still stuck in his head; clear as the mud and blue as his eyes.

**Crap drabble is crap.**


	118. Change

**Song: Change – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 26.04.12**

"You ready?" Blaine asked, picking up the TV remote. Kurt nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Blaine switched on the TV, knowing that the same would be happening in Reed and Shane's apartment, Santana and Brittany's, Julian and Logan's…

Both boys were too nervous and excited to move from their current spot, so they both remained seated on the floor.

"Here we go…" Blaine whispered. The speaker on TV held up a roll of paper and Kurt gulped. He cleared his throat and began to announce.

"The bill for marriage equality in all fifty states has been passed."

Kurt went to hug Blaine, but found he wasn't sat next to him on the floor anymore. He was knelt down next to Kurt with a ring box in his hand.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"


	119. Harry Freakin' Potter

**Song: Harry Freakin' Potter – Team Starkid**

**Date: 27.04.12**

**A/N: Thank you for everyone's reviews from yesterday's drabble! It's been one of my favourites so far. Maybe you'll get Kurt's answer later… but I'm sure you can all imagine what he's going to say. :D**

"OK…" Kurt asked, looking through Blaine's extensive DVD collection. "… what do you want to watch?"

Blaine looked up, pretending to consider different movies, but in his head he knew _exactly _what he wanted to watch.

"Hmm… I think we should watch…" Blaine stood up and grabbed the DVD from the shelf.

"HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER!"

Kurt mentally facepalmed, but he didn't argue; he took the DVD and slotted it into the machine.

"**Dance With Somebody" aired here in the UK yesterday, so the following paragraph is my thoughts and opinions on the episode, there are spoilers so if you haven't seen it/don't want to know about it, please don't look. Don't say I didn't warn you… :)**

**So, is it wrong that I totally loved Chandler? I know it was wrong that he and Kurt kept texting, but Kurt never told him that he had a boyfriend, so technically Kurt was the one in the wrong. And Blaine… when he and Kurt where in couple's counselling, the way his voice just kept breaking… D: And the situation kind of kept reminding me of Little Numbers, except with the roles reversed… anyone else think that?**

**So that was my view on the episode… I want to know yours! You can tell me in a review or PM me! :D**


	120. Drops Of Jupiter

**Song: Drops Of Jupiter – Train**

**Date: 28.04.12**

**A/N: I absolutely **_**love**_** this song. I'm currently working on a Jogan oneshot for it. However, this left me incredibly confused as to what to write this drabble about, so when the oneshot is eventually finished, they will probably be quite similar.**

Blaine was just watching TV when he heard the knock at the door. He got up to answer it, expecting his brother to be there, asking if he had any mayonnaise or something, or Wes, to see if he'd left his gavel in Blaine's apartment.

What he certainly didn't expect was Kurt Hummel at his door.

"Hi Blaine."

Blaine was rendered speechless. "How was your vacation?" he managed eventually, ending a long and very awkward silence. Kurt has left 3 months ago, saying he needed a break. _Without _Blaine. Blaine had never thought he'd come back.

"It was… good. But… I missed you." Without either of them saying another thing, Kurt found himself in Blaine's arms.

It was like he'd never been away.


	121. Dog Days Are Over

**Song: Dog Days Are Over – Florence & The Machine**

**Date: 29.04.12**

**A/N: I'm not really sure where I'm going with this exactly. What is this song even about? I think I was going on the lyrics **_**"Leave all your love, and your loving behind, you can't carry it with you if you want to survive,"**_** but then I'm not really sure what went on in my head and you've ended up with **_**this…**_

**AKA, not related to the song**_** at all.**_

"You got everything?" Blaine joked as Kurt jumped onto his suitcase in a failed attempt to shut it. Blaine went over to help him, and carried the case downstairs.

"Rachel'll be here soon," Kurt announced. "I can't believe we're leaving."

"I know. I never thought I'd get out of Ohio," Blaine agreed.

They both smiled, piling Kurt's luggage into Blaine's car.

* * *

><p>"GOODBYE OHIO!" Kurt shouted as they passed the <em>Welcome to Ohio! <em>sign.

Other than his family and friends, Kurt couldn't say that he'd miss it.

**Also, something that was meant to go into yesterday's A/N, I'm glad the reviews I got agreed with me on the "Dance With Somebody" front. :D**


	122. Uptown Girl

**Song: Uptown Girl – Glee Cast**

**Date: 30.04.12**

If Kurt thought about it, he had a lot of competition for Blaine.

Well, not competition as such, but here they were in a school full of hot, rich boys, and yet Blaine wanted Kurt.

It made Kurt feel special.

**Short drabble is short.**


	123. Loser Like Me

**Song: Loser Like Me – Glee Cast**

**Date: 01.05.12**

"Don't we look a little… weird?" Kurt asked, indicating the costume that Blaine had forced him into wearing. He was regretting it now; Blaine would be paying for it later…

"No! I think we look awesome!" Blaine cried, brushing a strand of hair off his forehead so you could see his hand drawn scar.

"But no one else is dressed up," Kurt pointed out, blushing. "Don't we look a bit like… _losers?_"

"Well, if we do – which we most certainly don't – we can be losers _together."_

**Not implying that if you dressed up to go and see Harry Potter that you are a loser, it's just that a) I think Kurt would be **_**very **_**embarrassed and b) I asked my beta for another movie that you might dress up to go and see and she said "Avatar"…**


	124. Do You Wanna Touch Me

**Song: Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) – Glee Cast**

**Date: 02.05.12**

**A/N: I have gotten into a habit of writing drabbles when I'm supposed to be asleep, as I have found that my brain is most productive between the hours of 10pm and 1am. However, drabbles written late at night tend to tip towards the undapper side of things…**

**But this song could **_**never **_**be dapper.**

"Do you ever get a random impulse just to start making out with me?"

Blaine looked up from his chemistry book, taken aback at the strangeness of the question. "What?"

"You know… are you ever just looking at me and then you just want to make out with me?" Kurt asked again.

"Have you been talking to Finn again?" Blaine asked, trying to avoid answering the question.

"Blaine! Answer me!" Kurt protested.

"Well, you're my boyfriend… of course I do…" Blaine stuttered, feeling himself blush furiously.

"What about… right now?"

"R-right now?"

"_Right now."_

"I think we can make it to my room in ten seconds if we run."

"Deal."

**I got some reviews from people in regards to yesterday's chapter about people dressing up for the HP premiere. If you did, that's so awesome! Sometimes I wish that I had the guts to dress up for stuff but I am quite shy and get embarrassed *so* easily. When I went with my beta to see Glee 3D and she decided to sing the entire time and I was hiding in my seat… :D**


	125. Rehab

**Song: Rehab – Amy Winehouse**

**Date: 03.05.12**

**A/N: Inspired by a Christmas card from my beta. :D**

"Blaine?"

"Yep?" Blaine turned away from the mirror in which he was carefully applying his hair gel, to face Kurt.

"Why are you addicted to hair gel?" he asked.

Blaine scoffed. "I am _not _addicted."

"You get through a tub a week," Kurt pointed out, fishing an empty tub from Blaine's trash can.

"Well…"

"I think you should check into rehab."

"Rehab?"

"Yes."

"Only if you come with me," Blaine stated.

"Why?" Kurt asked again; there was nothing _he _needed to be in rehab for.

"You're addicted to me."


	126. If You Ever Come Back

**Song: If You Ever Come Back**

**Date: 04.05.12**

**A/N: This is an amazing song, to which my beta wrote an equally amazing drabble to in her update-a-day fic "Rabbling" (it's chapter 96 on hers if you're interested in reading it), so I kind of took inspiration from hers to write this. :)**

Blaine jumped when the doorbell rang. "It's open," he called back, hugging a pillow to his chest.

"Blaine," Wes said sternly. "You need to stop leaving your door unlocked, it's 11pm, you'll get robbed."

_There's nothing I could lose in a break in,_

_That you haven't taken,_

Blaine remained silent.

"Seriously! Kurt isn't coming back! Stop putting yourself at risk!" Wes continued, whilst Blaine continued to ignore him.

_I'll leave the door on the latch if you ever come back,_

_If you ever come back,_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat,_

_If you ever come back,_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on,_

_And it'll be just like you were never gone,_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat,_

_If you ever come back,_

_If you ever come back now._

Kurt never came back.


	127. Goin' Back To Hogwarts

**Song: Goin' Back To Hogwarts – Team Starkid**

**Date: 05.05.12**

**A/N: Long song, long drabble. Short A/N.**

"Kurt! Please! Drive faster!"

"Blaine! It's a 60 limit! Quit whining!"

Blaine folded his arms, shrinking back into his seat into a sulk. _Why did they have to go away this week? _They had the whole summer to go on vacation, yet Kurt had picked _this_ week.

_Pottermore registration week._

Blaine took his opportunity to start whistling "Misery" whilst maintaining his sulk. "All the good usernames are going to be gone! Wes and David got in on Tuesday! Even Logan got in yesterday! Do you want Logan to have a better username than me?"

Kurt ignored him.

"Kuuuuurt," Blaine whined. He could tell Kurt would soften… if only he could get Kurt to look at him and then he could turn on the puppy dog eyes…

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>"Here. We're back. Happy?" Kurt announced. But Blaine had already jumped out of the car and raced inside. Kurt followed him.<p>

"C'mon, load!" Blaine shouted at his laptop.

Kurt found it amusing really.

"Damn! The clue isn't up yet!"

* * *

><p><em>6 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>"Kurt… Kurt…" Blaine nudged the sleeping boy with his foot.<p>

"Whassamatter?" Kurt mumbled sleepily.

Blaine set down his can of Mountain Dew and closed his laptop.

"I got in."


	128. Won't Go Home Without You

**Song: Won't Go Home Without You – Maroon 5**

**Date: 06.05.12**

**A/N: This was actually the first time I'd listened to this song, so it is 100% based on the title.**

**Undapper Alexa is back.**

"Blaine… this is boring…" Kurt whispered, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I know… do you want to go home, I can take notes for you," Blaine offered.

"But I don't want to leave without you," Kurt replied. "I'll look stupid if I leave on my own."

Blaine looked up to the lecturer and then back to Kurt. More notes for his essay… or a make out session…

He decided he preferred the latter and let Kurt drag him out of the lecture.


	129. Sing!

**Song: Sing! – Glee Cast**

**Date: 07.05.12**

**A/N: This is Chorus Line Sing not My Chemical Romance Sing. :D**

Blaine clutched his throat and pulled the comforter up to his chin. "Kurt, can you tell Wes I won't be at Warbler's practice?" he croaked.

"Of course, honey. Stay in bed and get some rest," Kurt replied, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "But this is your last chance; are you sure you don't want to come and serenade us with your sexy low voice?"

Blaine laughed. "I don't think there is anything particularly sexy about a sore throat."

Kurt grabbed his scarf. "I disagree," he said, before disappearing through the door.


	130. Ginny's Song

**Song: Ginny's Song – Team Starkid**

**Date: 08.05.12**

**A/N: This song is so short that my handwriting became almost unreadable.**

_Why does nothing rhyme with Kurt? _Blaine thought angrily, scribbling into his song notebook.

"What'cha doin'?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing," Blaine replied quickly.


	131. 5 Years' Time

**Song: 5 Years' Time – Noah & The Whale**

**Date: 09.05.12**

"Do you think we'll still be together in five years' time?" Blaine asked, voicing the random thought that had just popped into his mind.

Kurt looked up. "I like to think we would be." He closed his eyes, putting on a misty voice. "Yes, I can see it now! We're walking through Central Park, hand in hand, drinking coffee… oh wait, we're stopping and… BLAINE ANDERSON! You're getting down on one knee and-"

Kurt was interrupted by a pillow hitting the side of his face.


	132. Run, Joey, Run

**Song: Run, Joey, Run – Glee Cast**

**Date: 10.05.12**

"Kurt! Quick! They're onto us! Run for your life!"

Kurt wasn't entirely sure how an innocent shopping trip had suddenly turned into a race through the mall as he and Blaine were pursued by the mall cops.

_Were you not allowed to make out in the changing rooms? _


	133. Should've Said No

**Song: Should've Said No – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 11.05.12**

**A/N: To counteract all the silly fluff/stupidity I've been drabbling recently…**

"I can't believe this is happening…" Kurt whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Kurt! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… we didn't mean to… I…" Blaine trailed off.

Kurt looked into his boyfriend's – huh, ex-boyfriend's – eyes. "You should've said no, Blaine." He picked up his bag and fled Blaine's dorm.


	134. Guys Like Potter

**Song: Guys Like Potter – Team Starkid**

**Date: 12.05.12**

Sometimes Blaine wondered what his life would have been like if he'd had the guts to ask Kurt out in high school.

Now was one of those times.

As Blaine watched Kurt and his boyfriend from across the coffee shop, he felt a strange mix of regret, anger, resentment… guilt, even.

_That should be me._


	135. Take Back The City

**Song: Take Back The City – Snow Patrol**

**Date: 13.05.12**

"God, I love New York…" Kurt stated, staring intently out of the window of his and Blaine's apartment at the city skyline. "It's like I only started _living_ when we moved here." Kurt looked back to Blaine; he wasn't listening.

"Yeah, and then we'll get married and move to Pigfarts and raise alien babies!"

Blaine looked up. "What?"

"Nothing, honey."


	136. Wake Up Call

**Song: Wake Up Call – Maroon 5**

**Date: 14.05.12**

**A/N: So, again, this was another song that came up which I had never listened to. (I have a habit of buying CD's and then only listening to one or two of the tracks…) This is 100% based on the title, although when I listened to it, it seems to be about finding your partner sleeping with other people…**

Kurt was just applying his moisturiser when the phone on the dressing table rang.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, this is your wake up call for your flight," the receptionist said.

"Thank you," Kurt said, putting down the phone and looking at Blaine; who was still fast asleep, snoring softly.

With no other motive other than "hotels are boring", Kurt took a running jump and launched himself at Blaine's sleeping form.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!"


	137. All About Tonight

**Song: All About Tonight – Pixie Lott**

**Date: 15.05.12**

"Kurt. Relax. Breathe." Blaine placed his hands on his fiancée's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

"But what if the lighting goes wrong or one of the models falls over or something spontaneously combusts…?"

Blaine sighed. He was never any good at calming people down. "Um, can we get a paper bag over here?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Kurt. I know you have a lot riding on tonight, but I _know_ it's going to be _amazing. _If the amount of sleepless nights you've had are anything to go by, this is going to be one hell of a collection."

"Thank you."


	138. You Need Me, I Don't Need You

**Song: You Need Me, I Don't Need You – Ed Sheeran**

**Date: 16.05.12**

"Please! Kurt! Just give me one more chance! I promise-"

"No. You had a chance and you blew it. On Sebastian the slutpig! Him? Really Blaine, I thought you had standards..." Kurt spat.

"But!"

Kurt pushed Blaine out into the hall. "You need me, but I don't need you," were his last words to Blaine as he slammed the door in his face.


	139. Mr Medicine

**Song: Mr. Medicine – Eliza Doolittle**

**Date: 17.05.12**

**A/N: This song doesn't make much sense; I can't work out if it's about laundry or medicine. Let's go with the former…**

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed. Blaine jumped, nearly falling off the dryer he'd perched himself on.

"What?"

"YOU. HAVE. DYED. MY. SHIRT. PINK."

"Sorry?" Blaine wasn't entirely sure how he'd done that.

Kurt held up a basket full of previously white laundry that was now pale pink. He wrinkled his nose and pulled out the culprit, a single red sock.

"I ask you to do one thing, Blaine, one thing…"

"Um, you look good in pink?"

"Nice try, Anderson. You're taking me shopping."


	140. The Airplane Song

**Song: The Airplane Song – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 18.05.12**

**A/N: So I **_**was **_**going to do something totally last-episode-of-Friends-esque, but instead I wrote this…**

"Blaine, why have your hands gone all clammy?" Kurt asked, letting go of Blaine's hand and wiping it on his jacket.

"I – uh… don't like planes…" Blaine managed, staring intently at the floor.

"Blaine, honey, you should've said! I could've done something!"

"Like what?"

"Um… therapy? Pills? Hypnotism? Get the Tweedles to knock you out?"

Blaine snorted with laughter and Kurt took that his cheering up mission had succeeded.


	141. Stereohearts

**Song: Stereohearts – Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine**

**Date: 19.05.12**

**A/N: I had a massive epiphany last week listening to this song when I realised that the guy singing the chorus was the lead singer of Maroon 5.**

"Stupid thing…" Kurt muttered, jabbing various buttons on his car stereo in a vague attempt to fix it. "Nope, it's dead," he declared.

"Hey, no worries – you've got me!" Blaine exclaimed, nudging Kurt.

"What do you mean?"

And at that Blaine started singing. Very loudly.

_MY HEART'S A STEREO,_

_IT BEATS FOR YOU SO LISTEN CLOSE,_

_HEAR MY THOUGHTS IN EVERY NOTE,_

_UH-OH,_

Kurt couldn't help himself so he joined in.

_MAKE ME YOUR RADIO,_

_TURN ME UP WHEN YOU FEEL LOW,_

_THIS MELODY WAS MEANT FOR YOU,_

_SO SING ALONG TO MY STEREO!_

They both burst out laughing.


	142. Hands All Over

**Song: Hands All Over – Maroon 5**

**Date: 20.05.12**

**A/N: Set after the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza!**

**This was never going to be dapper…**

"Kurt… Kurt… KURT!" Blaine shouted, staggering slightly as he rested against his car.

"Oh, you are _not_ driving, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt argued, snatching the car keys away from Blaine.

"Wow… Kurt… you have such a nice ass…" Blaine giggled as Kurt climbed into the car.

"Blaine! Be quiet! There are people trying to sleep!"

It was no use. Blaine was singing.

"Put your hands all over me; put your hands all over meeeeeeee!"

Kurt started the car and floored it out of Rachel's street. Thank God he was sober.


	143. Ladies' Choice

**Song: Ladies' Choice – Hairspray Cast**

**Date: 21.05.12**

**A/N: This was so hard to write. Even harder when my beta was sat there next to me laughing the whole time.**

"Ugh, girls' choice dance…" Wes grumbled, flopping into an empty chair in the Windsor common room.

"N'aww, is it Wessy's least favourite kind of dance?" David mocked.

"Well, it's easy for _you, _Katherine will ask you!" Wes protested.

"Hey! Think about what it's like for us! No one's gonna ask us!" Kurt retorted, crossing his arms.

Blaine grinned and coughed slightly, catching Kurt's attention. He put on a ridiculously high voice and started fiddling with his hair.

"Kurt, will you go to the dance with me?" Blaine squealed. It was all Kurt could do to not laugh. He nodded and managed to keep a straight face for a few seconds before he burst out laughter.

"So, are you gonna wear a dress…?"


	144. Haunted

**Song: Haunted – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 22.04.12**

**A/N: It really didn't help that this song came up right after I'd just spent five hours watching Supernatural…**

"Dwight, this is stupid," Kurt announced, ducking past another dusty wooden beam.

"Yeah, why did _we _have to come with you?" Blaine asked.

Dwight looked up from where he was busy making a rock salt line in front of the window. "Back up," he replied simply. "How am I supposed to fend off angry spirits whilst exorcising a demon?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "Here, make a circle." Dwight tossed the bag of rock salt in Blaine's direction. "I have to check the EMF."

Dwight held up something that kept madly flashing before disappearing into the next attic room.

"Blaine! I thought you said we were going to the movies!" Kurt hissed as soon as Dwight was out of earshot.

"I know! I know! But Dwight said he needed my help; I didn't realise he meant _this_!"

"I can think of a better way to spend our time whilst Dwight checks the E… M… something," Kurt whispered.

That rock salt circle was never finished.

**So, I have recently started watching Supernatural, I'm on the fourth season right now. It means I can use techy words like EMF. :D**


	145. Don't Rain On My Parade

**Song: Don't Rain On My Parade – Glee Cast**

**Date: 23.04.12**

"No… no… no… NO!" Kurt cried, pressing his nose against the cold window which was currently under attack by a thousand fat raindrops.

"What?" Blaine came running out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist; his hair still full of shampoo.

"It's raining!" Kurt shouted, wildly indicating the window. "Today we were supposed to go on that romantic walk!"

"Oh… well, we can do that tomorrow. Why don't we spend today doing something else…" Blaine whispered seductively.

"Disney movies and hot chocolate?"

Blaine grinned. "I'll get the marshmellows."


	146. Whatever Happened To Saturday Night

**Song: Whatever Happened To Saturday Night – Glee Cast**

**Date: 24.05.12**

**A/N: The 24****th**** always seems to come around so quickly.**

"Oh, I love this song! Turn it up!" Blaine cried, launching himself off the couch and onto the coffee table. _"Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll!"_

"Blaine, get down from there!" Kurt complained as Blaine began to do air guitar, causing the coffee table to shake violently. "You'll break it!"

And then in one smooth action, Blaine whipped his t-shirt off and threw it at Kurt.

"Well, you can't really argue now…"


	147. Forever And Always

**Song: Forever And Always – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 25.04.12**

**A/N: Originally meant for yesterday, but I realised there was **_**no way**_** that this would ever work as a topless drabble…**

"But… Kurt… you said we'd always be together!" Blaine sobbed desperately.

The apartment was a mess; torn papers and a pile of smashed plates. Kurt stood in the doorway, a bag filled with most of his things was slung over his shoulder.

"Forever and always!" Blaine cried, stumbling to the door just as Kurt disappeared through it.

**I got some story alerts and PM's last night/this morning, so I just wanted to say hi to anyone who has just started reading this story, or any of my stories. I am incredibly grateful that you would even click on my story, so thank you! And hi! I am also sorry that today's drabble is so sad. :(**

**Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALICEBERRYCRISSCOLFER! I know it's a day late, but happy birthday to you! :D**


	148. For The First Time

**Song: For The First Time – The Script**

**Date: 26.04.12**

**A/N: I really love this band; again, they're Irish so some of you might not have heard of them. Their lead singer, Danny O'Donoghue is currently one of the judges on The Voice UK. If you haven't heard of them, I would highly recommend them. This song is also the song Wes sings to David in Dalton, I can't remember what chapter, but it's after they've gone to visit Katherine.**

**I have based this more on the music video of the song, rather than the actual song. But I feel really bad because all I seem to be posting right now is sad drabbles. I promise I will start writing some happy ones!**

Blaine sniffled as he reached for another tissue, nearly knocking over yet another empty carton of Ben & Jerry's. He wiped his eyes and let the tissue float down onto the carpet. His phone buzzed angrily and Blaine's heart leapt.

_Kurt?_

Blaine nearly dropped his phone whilst trying to the grab it off the nightstand.

_Battery low._

Fighting the urge to throw the offending phone at the wall, Blaine checked the time. 10:48am. Kurt was probably in singing class with Rachel or getting coffee with his New York friends.

Blaine pulled open a new message, selecting Kurt's name. His picture on Blaine's phone was their prom picture, and it made Blaine's heart wrench again. He began typing.

_I miss you._

He hit send.


	149. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Song: I Want To Hold Your Hand – Glee Cast**

**Date: 27.05.12**

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS!**

Kurt strode into the empty apartment, kicking off his shoes and placing the pile of books he was carrying on the coffee table, leaving them balancing precariously. It was dark and cold inside the apartment, the effect only added to by the raindrops pounding against the window. Rachel was still at work.

It had been one of those days where everything had gone wrong. After forgetting to set his alarm clock the previous night, he had been late to his first class. This had acted as a trigger to his entire day; he'd forgotten an umbrella, his assignment that was due in, his metro card… the list went on.

And the last thing he wanted to do right now was sat on the coffee table, staring him in the face; a song to learn for tomorrow. He had been complaining to Rachel earlier, but being her usual unhelpful self, she had suggested something about letting your emotions out through song. Kurt wanted a break. He wanted a hot drink and a blanket and a Disney movie. No, scrap that. He wanted _Blaine._

But Blaine was over 500 miles away in Glee club practice.

Kurt tried to push this fact out of mind. He didn't want to think about it. Instead, he focused his attention on the song in front of him. But the notes wouldn't stay still; they were swimming across the page and getting mixed up, distorted by the tears that were forming in his eyes.

He'd just managed to crack the first line when the doorbell rang. A quick glance at the top told him it wasn't Rachel; she was still on her shift at the coffee shop. It could be the super… probably coming to tell him that there was a gas leak, it sounded like something that could happen today. Kurt dragged himself to the front door to answer it.

"Look, unless it's life threatening-" Kurt began.

"Hi."

Kurt looked up at the figure stood in his doorway. The bow tie clad, curly haired figure stood in his doorway.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt!" Kurt ran into Blaine's arms, nearly knocking the shorter boy over.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked; delighted to see him but curious as to why he was here.

"Rachel said you were having a bad day."

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, she text me earlier," Blaine explained.

"She told you to come?"

"No, that was my idea."

"You skipped school to come and comfort me?" Kurt asked again.

"I suppose so... besides, Mr. Schue understood."

Kurt felt immediately guilty, and Blaine sensed it. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I just can't believe you came all this way for me."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "You're worth it."

**I couldn't think of a better way to end this, I am sorry it sounds like a bad L'Oreal advert.**

**Also...**

**DALTON HAS BEEN UPDATED.**

**GO AND MAN YOUR SHIPS.**


	150. Fearless

**Song: Fearless – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 28.05.12**

**A/N: So much Taylor Swift coming up at the moment! But I promise you this one is fluffy.**

The car pulled into the street and stopped in front of the house.

"Tonight has been great, Blaine. Thank you."

"No problem," Blaine replied, jumping out of his car and rushing over to open Kurt's door for him. He held out his hand and Kurt took it.

"I don't want to go in," Kurt moaned as he and Blaine began walking up Kurt's family's driveway. "Can't this just last a _little bit_ longer?"

"Well, tonight has been perfect…" Blaine agreed. He stopped halfway up the driveway, putting his hand around Kurt's waist and began to dance.

No music. No routine. Just them.

**Also, I just wanted to say a huge hello again to **_**!**_** Welcome back! And no, I didn't submit to Project 527. :D**


	151. Chocolate

**Song: Chocolate – Snow Patrol**

**Date: 29.05.12**

**A/N: I don't know this song amazingly well - *prepares to be shot by Snow-Patrol-loving-beta* - so I just wrote this drabble based on the title. Get ready for some insanity.**

"_Ohmigod_, why have we never come here before?" Blaine cried before running into the shop with the grace of a 5-year-old.

A walk through Central Park had soon got them lost somewhere in New York due to Blaine's (lack of) navigational skills, wandering around random streets in search of coffee. But instead of finding a coffee shop, they'd found-

"THIS IS THE COOLEST CANDY SHOP EVER!" Blaine shouted, skipping around the store like a puppy.

All Kurt wanted was some coffee.

**When I described Blaine as a puppy, what I really wanted to write was "skipping around like a puppy on crack" but that's from another fanfiction… I can't remember which one though… if you recognise the line, please tell me what it's from!**


	152. Starstrukk

**Song: Starstrukk – 30H!3 ft. Katy Perry**

**Date: 30.05.12**

"I'm not sure they'll fit…" Kurt called from the changing room.

"They will!" Blaine called back from outside the changing rooms, determined to get Kurt into those jeans.

After a short struggle in which the mirror was nearly broken by Kurt crashing into it, Kurt had the jeans on. He slid open the curtain to show Blaine.

"They're too small…" Kurt announced, spinning around in the skinny jeans. "What do you think, Blaine? Blaine? Blaine?"

"Uh? Um… they're very… tight?" Blaine managed amid his drool. "You know I think I need a closer look…"

Kurt got the idea and they vanished into the changing room together.


	153. Christmas Wrapping

**Song: Christmas Wrapping – Glee Cast**

**Date: 31.05.12**

**A/N: Yeah, remember all those times when I said I needed to take the Christmas songs off my iPod? Well, it's nearly June now and they're still on there, so I doubt they're coming off anytime soon.**

Blaine stared at the pile of presents that lay in front of him, next to the long roll of wrapping paper, scotch tape and scissors.

_How hard could it be to wrap up a few presents?_

He knew they would never look as good as Kurt's immaculately wrapped presents, but at least he was trying.

* * *

><p>Kurt put down the present he was currently wrapping after he heard a loud thump from the living room.<p>

"Blaine?"

"I'm fine. Don't come in!" he called back urgently.

But after a loud yelp and Blaine cursing an inanimate object, Kurt felt he had to intervene. And there was Blaine, sat in the middle of the floor, trying to mop up a cut on his finger. Various bits of scotch tape were stuck to his legs and face; his jeans had a large slice through them, presumably caused by the scissors.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Help me with my wrapping?"


	154. The Edge Of Glory

**Song: The Edge Of Glory – Lady Gaga**

**Date: 01.06.12**

**A/N: GUUUYS, WE'RE INTO THE 6****TH**** MONTH OF DAILY DRABBLES. I NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET THIS FAR, SO THANK YOU TO MY BETA AND EVERYONE WHO READS THIS! THIS IS IN CAPS LOCK BECAUSE I AM SHOWING MY EMOTION. *POINTS WITH EMOTION***

"I don't think I can do it…" Kurt whispered nervously, clutching onto Blaine's hand like it was his life support machine.

"Yes, you can. You're wearing a harness. What's the worst thing that can happen?" Blaine asked, trying – and failing – to reassure him.

"The harness could break; I could fall off and die?"

"I think you're overreacting. Look, Reed managed it without maiming himself! Well, he got rope burn, but…"

Blaine looked down to the bottom of the abseiling wall where Reed and the others were watching. "I'm not doing it," Kurt concluded.

"We'll go together? If you do it I'll give you…" This had Kurt interested. "… a super long make out session? You can steal of all my hair gel? Eternal glory?"

Kurt laughed. "Well, I do like the sound of that last one."

"OK? On 3… 2… 1…"


	155. If I Were A Boy

**Song: If I Were A Boy – Beyonc****é**

**Date: 02.06.12**

**A/N: I'm sorry if this has any mistakes in it, it was typed up at 10 o'clock at the speed of light before my laptop died. D:**

"Kurt?" Blaine called curiously. "What's this?"

The two boys had been spending the morning sorting through Kurt's stuff for New York. And right now Blaine was waving around a photo of Kurt taken in his sophomore year during his "butch phase".

"Oh God, no!" Kurt cried, desperately trying to snatch the photo from Blaine's hand. "Please don't!"

"N'aww, it's cute!" Blaine cooed, laughing at his boyfriend.

"Keep it."

"Really?"

"Yes. It can be a reminder of me whilst I'm away."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	156. Dancing Like Justin Bieber

**Song: Dancing Like Justin Bieber – Charlie McDonnell**

**Date: 03.06.12**

**A/N: So this song, taken from charlieissocoollike's video "Bieber Fever", is only 14 seconds long, hence the reason that this drabble is so short. My handwriting deteriated into a huge scribble for this…**

"Kurt, why do have Justin Bieber on your iPod?"

"Uh…"

**Told you it was short.**


	157. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**Song: I Write Sins Not Tragedies – Panic! At The Disco**

**Date: 04.06.12**

**A/N: Uh… so… implied Klaine… **

"I can't believe you didn't see that lamp post!" Shane said, grinning and holding the ice pack up to Reed's forehead as they walked back to Reed and Kurt's dorm.

"I told you… total klutz," Reed replied as Shane pushed open the dorm door, which was unlocked.

"But it was right there and – ohmigod!" Shane cried, shielding his eyes from what was happening on Kurt's bed.

"Cannot be unseen…" Reed mumbled as he and Shane retreated from the dorm hastily, slamming the door behind them.

"It wasn't even locked…" Shane muttered. "HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING A GOD DAMN DOOR?!"

**My beta, D. H. Spy, chose this one to be posted today because it's her birthday! So go and say happy birthday to her on her story "Rabbling"! :D**


	158. Survivor

**Song: Survivor/I Will Survive – Glee Cast**

**Date: 05.06.12**

"He's awake."

Blaine had been waiting for just over four restless days to hear these words.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure. He might be a little disorientated though."

The doctor led Blaine down the all-too-familiar hallway to Kurt's room. Blaine had spent the last four days aimlessly drifting between this room and the hospital café. But this time the room was different; Kurt was sat up in his bed instead of lying there motionless.

"Kurt! I've been so worried!" Blaine cried, rushing over to his boyfriend, torn between hugging him and not wanting to crush his frail form.

"Blaine… I'm so sorry for putting you through this. I should never have run out onto the road like that…" Kurt whispered sadly.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm just so glad you're awake."


	159. Walking The Dog

**Song: Walking The Dog – fun.**

**Date: 06.06.12**

**A/N: Hi! So I'm not here for the next few days, so I am leaving D.H. in charge of posting my drabbles. I bought this album **_**yesterday**_**, so I haven't actually listened to this yet, so this is purely based on the title. – Alexa :D**

"You coming out?"

Kurt looked up from his project. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking the neighbour's dog for a walk whilst they're away."

_Watching Blaine run around in Central Park after the neighbour's crazy dog?_

_It was hot, so he was bound to end up topless._

He was so there.

**But Alexa! It's not the 24th! You'll have to a follow up. :D By the way, this song is epic. :D DH :)**


	160. Loser

**Song: Loser – Glee Cast**

**Date: 07.06.12**

"YES! DOUBLE POINTS! I WIN!" Blaine screeched, jumping up and nearly knocking over the Scrabble Board.

"Klaine is not a word," Kurt retorted, looking at the word Blaine had just put on the board.

"Yes it is!" Blaine replied, mid victory dance.

"What does it mean then?" Kurt asked.

"It's our couple name!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I always thought it was Blurt?"

"Blurt?"

"Yeah."

"Well, still I win!" Blaine cried out again, resuming his dance.


	161. Broken Strings

**Song: Broken Strings – James Morrison & Nelly Furtado**

**Date: 08.06.12**

**A/N: This is such a great song, but to me it screams Jogan and Dalton and stuff so I apologise for this crappy drabble.**

"Kurt."

Kurt didn't even look up from his work. He knew what was coming. Blaine was sat across from him, also hunched over his work. They hadn't had a proper conversation in days. They hadn't had a kiss other than a quick peck in weeks.

There was a long silence that completely skipped awkward and dived straight into uncomfortable.

"This isn't working," Blaine voiced, even though neither of them had to say it out loud.

"I know," Kurt replied sadly.


	162. Little Drummer Boy

**Song: Little Drummer Boy – Glee Cast**

**Date: 09.06.12**

**A/N: This should've been posted yesterday, but I had such a hectic day and I'd just turned my laptop off and I thought **_**crap, I didn't post my drabble,**_** but then my laptop died so I am posting it now! Don't worry, you'll still get another drabble for today posted as well. :)**

**Yeah, these Christmas songs are really not coming off my iPod.**

"Blaine. Blaine! BLAINE!" Kurt yelled, poking his head out of their bedroom door. But in was no use, Blaine couldn't hear him over the crash of his drums.

Kurt knew it was a bad idea as soon as Blaine had seen the _Drums for sale, see Steve in 5A for more details _sign pinned up in the lobby.

"BLAINE I AM TRYING TO WORK HERE SO CAN YOU PLEASE STOP PLAYING THOSE FREAKING DRUMS FOR FIVE MINUTES?"

Blaine looked up just as the last cymbal crash echoed around the apartment.

"Sorry?"


	163. So High

**Song: So High – Eliza Doolittle**

**Date: 10.06.12**

**A/N: Initial thoughts when I saw this were: OHMIGOD YES LET'S HAVE KURT OR BLAINE HIGH OR SOMETHING.**

**And then I thought, no, Alexa, be sensible.**

**And then I thought, sod it.**

"The operation was successful, Mr. Anderson, but unfortunately we've had to put him on some serious painkillers so he isn't making much sense," the doctor explained to Blaine.

Blaine nodded and walked into the doctor's office. Kurt was sat on a chair with a purple cast on his arm and a lollipop hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said, taking a seat opposite his boyfriend.

"BLAINE! Blaine, you have to meet my new friend!" Kurt cried enthusiastically.

Inside, Blaine felt confused as he couldn't see anyone else in the room, but pretended to play along for Kurt's highly medicated state.

"OK then. Where is he?"

"Blaine! I want you to meet my new friend, Ryan!" Kurt exclaimed, wildly indicating to the empty space next to him.

"Uh…"

"See! Ryan!" Kurt screeched, hugging the curtain that hung down from the window.

_This was going to be a long night._


	164. Cartwheels

**Song: Cartwheels – Snow Patrol**

**Date: 11.06.12**

**A/N: Guys, I am really sorry, this is another drabble that's a day late because of my revision and exams and all the crap going on in my life at the moment. Sorry!**

**Based on the title…**

"Kurt, can you cartwheel?" Blaine asked suddenly, looking up from his History textbook.

"What?" Kurt said, wondering if he'd misheard. "Cartwheels?"

"Yeah!"

Closing his book, Kurt stood up and cartwheeled across Blaine's dorm. Regaining his balance, Kurt brushed down his blazer and bowed. "You forget I was on the Cheerios."

Blaine blushed.

"So, can you cartwheel?" Kurt asked, sitting back down at his desk.

"Uh… I…" Blaine stuttered. "Not really…"

"Go on, try!" Kurt urged.

"OK… maybe you should lay down some pillows or something…" Blaine mumbled, standing up.

"No, you'll be-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's attempt at a cartwheel. "-fine. Uh, shall I get the nurse?"

"Please?"


	165. Misery

**Song: Misery – Maroon 5**

**Date: 12.06.12**

"Can we just go and get a drink now?" Blaine asked, struggling to carry all of the bags that contained Kurt's purchases.

"There's just one more shop I want to-"

The two boys froze as the elevator jolted and stopped. "What was that?" Kurt asked, clutching the handrail.

"The elevator's stuck…" Blaine said, hitting the emergency button. It was dead.

"Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while…"

* * *

><p>"I spy with my little eye… something beginning with… C."<p>

"Is it carpet?"

"How did you guess?"

"Because the only thing in this lift is carpet. And walls. And bags. And buttons. _And us_," Blaine groaned. They'd only been stuck in the elevator for twenty minutes, but they were already bored.

This. Was. Miserable.

Kurt sat up. "I've got an idea."

"Please tell."

"We're stuck in a small, confined space, with no one watching us," Kurt whispered.

"Oh…"


	166. Bust A Move

**Song: Bust A Move – Glee Cast**

**Date: 13.06.12**

**A/N: ARGH GUYS THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO GO UP YESTERDAY. My life is very hectic at the moment, and I feel bad because you guys haven't had a proper explanation. So I urge you guys to please go on over to my Tumblr (**_**redvinesandrane) **_**where you will find a proper explanation. It should be my most recent post, tagged under "A Drabble A Day".**

Blaine sighed as his eyes glazed over, staring at Kurt. Kurt, in his skinny jeans, dancing around the common room to the _Wicked_ soundtrack.

Wes looked at David, who looked back at Wes. Then they both looked at Blaine and smiled.

"CALLING BLAINE!" they both shouted in unison.

Blaine jumped and was snapped out of his Kurt-orientated-daydream; which involved Blaine quickly removing Kurt's jeans…

"What? You scared me…" Blaine mumbled, blushing bright red.

"Blaine, seriously… if you like Kurt, just ask him out," Wes sighed. Blaine didn't answer.

"Blaine, c'mon!" David cried, nudging Blaine with his elbow. "Just ask him out!"

Blaine looked at Kurt, and then his friends, and then back to Kurt.

_Decisions, decisions…_


	167. Kick Ass

**Song: Kick-Ass (We Are Young) – Mika vs. Redone**

**Date: 14.06.12**

"OK, so we've been prepping for Regionals for months… we have this in the bag…" Blaine announced as the Warblers stood in a show circle back stage.

There was a collective cheer from all of the boys.

"OK, LET'S GO AND KICK SOME ASS!"

**And then they went on and lost… D:**

**Sorry it's short, I couldn't think of anything.**


	168. Somewhere Only We Know

**Song: Somewhere Only We Know – Keane**

**Date: 15.06.12**

**A/N: Again, was supposed to be posted yesterday. Thank you for everyone that went over to my Tumblr to read my explanation/apology. With gifs. :D And an extra big thank you to anyone that followed me! I really didn't expect it, because all I ever seem to post there is random gifs and little oneshots, but thank you. :D**

**I'm not really sure what this is…**

It was after they lost Regionals.

Kurt was sat in the common room, reading Vogue and contemplating their loss at the competition when Blaine crept up behind him. "I want to show you something."

Kurt looked up. Blaine's voice sent shivers down his spine; an experience that was completely new to him. And so he let Blaine drag him away.

Out of the common room. Up the stairs. Down the corridor. Past Blaine's dorm room. _Oh._ Around a corner. Up another flight of stairs that Kurt didn't even know existed. Down another corridor. Through another series of doors.

"Where are we?"

The two boys were in a small room, cluttered with boxes and old furniture. The thick coating of dust on everything told Kurt that Blaine was the only person who knew about this room, or at least visited it regularly.

"Store room. No one uses it anymore," Blaine said, gesturing around. "I like to come here when I'm upset… or when I need to think…" Blaine sat on the edge of a dusty couch in front of the window, which had a great view of the Dalton grounds. "I've never showed anyone this room before."

Kurt didn't say anything. He didn't need to say anything. He just sat down next to Blaine and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.


	169. A Smokey Room

**Song: A Smokey Room – Eliza Doolittle**

**Date: 16.06.12**

**A/N: Aaah, remember the days where I used to write drabbles based on the actual song and not just the title?**

Kurt rolled over in bed and opened his eyes. He reached across the bed for Blaine but instead his hand ran over the cold, empty sheet.

_Wait, was that burning he could smell?_

Kurt jumped out of bed – well, as much as he could _jump_ with no caffeine in his system – and ran into the kitchen.

It was filled with smoke and the fire alarm was having a screaming fit on the ceiling. "Blaine! What's going on?" Kurt flailed.

"Um… I made breakfast?"


	170. If You See Kay

**Song: If You See Kay – The Script**

**Date: 17.06.12**

**A/N: Woo! Posted on time!**

"Blaine! Blaine! I know you're in there!" Kurt called, knocking on Blaine's dorm room with a ferocity that may have knocked the door straight off its hinges.

"Blaine! I know we had a fight… but I just want to talk," Kurt said, calmer now and rubbing his sore knuckles. "Blaine?"

Shane tapped on Kurt's shoulder, causing Kurt to jump and spin around, knocking his hip on the door handle. "He's not in there," Shane said simply, opening the door and revealing the empty room.

"Oh…" Kurt mumbled.

"Are you guys fighting?" Shane asked.

"Uh… kind of?" Kurt replied. It was stupid really. "But, listen, if you see Blaine, can you tell him I want to talk to him? Please?"

"Sure, Kurt."

**IF YOU SEE BLAINE, WILL YOU TELL HIM, THAT I LOVE HIM?**


	171. Fifteen

**Song: Fifteen – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 18.06.12**

**A/N: Sorry, this was meant to be posted yesterday but my laptop died. :( However, it is working now and normal daily posting should resume!**

**Also, **_**tomgirl11219**_** asked me what my Tumblr name was. It's **_**redvinesandrane**_** . I would be honoured if you followed me! :D**

"It's not fair! Liz told me she already had a date to the dance but then when Harry asked her yesterday she said yes!"

Kurt looked at Blaine just as Scott, their fifteen-year-old son came bursting into the kitchen.

"Uh…"

"Maybe she just…" Blaine began.

"No! She doesn't like me!" Scott moaned, letting his head sink into his hands.

"Just talk to her. Ask her about it?" Kurt replied, turning to face their son, who looked up and frowned.

"Or you could just ask Uncle Finn?" Kurt suggested.

Scott sighed, pulling out his phone and beginning to compose a text to Liz.

Blaine looked at Kurt again and shrugged; his look simply said: _having a fifteen-year-old son isn't easy._


	172. Fix You

**Song: Fix You – Coldplay**

**Date: 19.06.12**

"Blaine, I can't… I just can't…" Kurt sniffed, sitting down and seeming to crumble.

"It's OK," Blaine said, embracing Kurt and letting him cry into his shoulder.

"Shh…" Blaine said, trying to calm his boyfriend and rubbing his back in circular motions. Kurt hiccupped and continued crying. "Hey, it's OK…"

But that only brought on a fresh wave of tears, nearly causing Blaine to lose his calm and start crying himself. He reassured himself, and continued stroking Kurt's hair.

_It's going to be OK… _he told himself.

"It's going to be OK," Blaine said aloud, trying to both reassure himself and his crying boyfriend. "It's all going to be OK…" Blaine tried to bite back his tears.

_It's all going to be OK._

_It's not going to be OK._

**Guys, guys, guys, what did I just write? *my creys***


	173. Greatest Song Ever Written

**Song: Greatest Song Ever Written – Beth Crowley**

**Date: 20.06.12**

**A/N: This is one of those four chord songs, similar to that of the "4 Chord Song" by the Axis of Awesome. If you want to check it out, you can search it on YouTube. :D**

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, sitting down opposite his boyfriend, who was hunched over a notebook with his guitar in his lap.

"Writing the greatest song ever," he replied simply, scribbling something in his notebook out. "And it's harder than it looks."

"Ah… what are you trying to write about?"

Blaine looked up.

"You."

**Also, one question. Does anyone here watch The Inbetweeners?**


	174. This'll Be My Year

**Song: This'll Be My Year – Train**

**Date: 21.06.12**

Kurt stood outside the front doors of NYADA, staring up at the building in front of him. He was going to have such an awesome year here, so much better than the ones before.

His sophomore year, where he'd had way too many slushies thrown at him and his friends.

His junior year, where he'd endured endless bullying. And a school transfer. And another school transfer. But he'd met Blaine. He smiled at the memory.

His senior year, where he'd lost Senior Class President and nearly lost Blaine as his boyfriend.

But this year was going to be great.

Yep. This'll be my year.

**So yesterday I asked if any of you watched The Inbetweeners and a few people asked me questions, so here are your answers…**

**FerbulousGleek: The Inbetweeners is a British TV show. I think One Direction might do the same dance as they do in the show. :D**

**DCBANM: No reason in particular, I just started re-watching it and thought I would ask if anyone here watched it. Random Alexa is random. :D**

**And everyone that said they watched it: YAY!**

**And for everyone that doesn't: It is hilarious. So very wrong. But hilarious. Oh, and don't watch it with your parents. :)**


	175. Voldemort Is Going Down

**Song: Voldemort Is Going Down – Team Starkid**

**Date: 22.06.12**

"This is it… this is it!" Blaine squealed excitedly, squirming around in his seat as the Warner Bros. logo came onto the screen.

"Sssh! Other people are in the theatre!" Kurt hissed, nudging his boyfriend and glaring at him.

"But I'm so excited! And this is the last film, so… so… ohmigod, this is the last film!" Blaine suddenly realised.

Kurt rolled his eyes and prepared himself for the next three hours sat next to Blaine.


	176. Exit Wounds

**Song: Exit Wounds – The Script**

**Date: 23.06.12**

Blaine always knew, that when he left Kurt, he would walk away with some wounds. Wounds in his mind and stinging memories. Wounds in his heart that would feel empty. Maybe even wounds on his body; if they did ever have a huge fight, things might be thrown.

And Blaine was right.


	177. Feels Good At First

**Song: Feels Good At First – Train**

**Date: 24.06.12**

**A/N: And I now present to you, the sixth monthly "Topless Twenty-Fourth".**

**Which is, in no way, shape or form, very dapper at all.**

Anger sex always felt good at first.

Until either Kurt or Blaine realised why they were doing it in the first place, and all of a sudden stopped and stared apologising.

This time they hadn't gotten very far; Kurt had just ripped Blaine's shirt off and began running his fingers across his bare chest before he stopped and sighed.

"Blaine. I'm sorry," he sighed, sitting down on the bed and trying to locate his own shirt.

"I'm sorry too…" Blaine replied, sitting down next to Kurt.

There was a long silence – just their breathing returning to normal speed - before Blaine spoke again.

"So you destroyed my shirt for nothing?"

"Shut up or you won't get the make-up sex."


	178. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Song: The Man Who Can't Be Moved – The Script**

**Date: 25.06.12**

**A/N: Purely because I'm rubbish, I forget to post this yesterday. Sorry!**

**OK, so this is another *amazing* song from The Script. I've already written a oneshot on it with the same title – you can find it by clicking on my name – so this is a silly little drabble thing.**

"Blaine, you need to get dressed! You have work!" Kurt yelled, pulling on a shirt and prodding his comatose boyfriend, who was curled up amongst the blankets. Blaine grunted.

"Blaine! Up! Now!" Kurt continued, punctuating each word with a jab to Blaine's abdomen.

Blaine just rolled over.

Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up his bag. "Fine. Be late then."

He took one last look at his boyfriend, who poked his head out of the pile of blankets; hair all over the place and eyes only half open.

Kurt kinda felt bad for waking him up.


	179. Band Aid

**Song: Band Aid – Pixie Lott**

**Date: 26.06.12**

"Ow!" Kurt cried as he lost grip on the knife in his hand and accidentally sliced open his finger. He bit his lip in an attempt not to swear or cry out. "FUDGE."

"What's up?" Blaine exclaimed, running in, holding the TV remote in one hand and pillow in the other.

"I cut my finger," Kurt replied, blushing slightly. He didn't usually make a fuss over little cuts like this, but this freaking hurt.

"Oh," Blaine said, dropping his pillow. "Do you need a Band Aid?"

Kurt nodded, biting his lip again. Living next door to Reed meant that they were usually in possession of lots of Band Aids. Kurt outstretched his finger as Blaine ripped off the paper with his teeth and put it on Kurt's finger.

"There you go. OK?"

"Yep. Thanks… Dr. Anderson," Kurt said, giggling slightly.


	180. Hey, Soul Sister

**Song: Hey, Soul Sister – Train**

**Date: 27.06.12**

**A/N: Annoyingly fluffy ending.**

"Hey! Kurt! Come and look at this!" Blaine cried.

"What? What?" Kurt replied, running in, thinking something was up.

He took one look at Blaine who was sat on his bed, grinning and clutching a tiny, pink guitar. "_What are you doing?"_ he asked, looking at the instrument.

"It's a ukulele!" Blaine replied enthusiastically.

"Yes. Manly colour, Blaine," nodding his head towards the neon body of the ukulele.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It belongs to Wes' sister. But look!" Blaine began to strum out the opening chords to _Hey, Soul Sister_, making Kurt smile.

"You're insane."

"But you love me!"

"Yes. I love you."


	181. Bruises

**Song: Bruises – Train Feat. Ashley Monroe**

**Date: 28.06.12**

**A/N: New favourite song. :)**

Kurt joined the back of the Lima Bean queue, looking up at the person in front of him.

_Hey, he recognised those dark curls._

"Blaine?" The guy turned around.

"Kurt?"

"Hey!"

"Hi, Kurt! How you've been?" Blaine asked, starting a conversation.

"Fine, thanks. You?"

"Yeah, not bad."

It was like their argument had never happened. Smashed into little pieces like that plate Kurt had thrown at Blaine's head.

"So, what are you back in Lima for, Kurt?"

"Oh, just visiting my Dad and Carole. They're good. What about you?"

"Just coming back to see The Warblers. You know Nick and Jeff adopted a son?"

"No? What's his name?" Kurt asked.

"Luke."

"Oh, cool. I should go and say hi."

"Yeah, they won't mind you going over. Anyway," Blaine grabbed his coffee. "I've got to go. My boyfriend's waiting in the car. I'll see you Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt said, collecting his own coffee and sitting down.

_Everybody loses,_

_We all got bruises._


	182. 1983

**Song: 1983 – Neon Trees**

**Date: 29.06.12**

**A/N: THANK YOU WIKIPEDIA.**

"1983. Notable events that happened in 1983," Blaine read aloud; the title of his history essay.

"Tokyo Disneyland opened?" Kurt said, looking up from his own paper. Blaine looked at him.

"Our cousin was born?" the Twins suggested.

"McDonalds introduces the McNugget?" Wes said, helpfully.

"A cinema caught fire in Italy?" Reed offered.

"JARED PADALECKI WAS BORN IN 1982!" Dwight cried.

"No, he needs 1983, Dwight," David replied, scratching his head. Dwight frowned.

Blaine looked around at his friends. "Gee, thanks guys, those events are so notable."


	183. Ask Me How I Am

**Song: Ask Me How I Am – Snow Patrol**

**Date: 30.06.12**

**A/N: The following drabble sounds like a very depressing poem.**

"_OK" can hide a lot of things. _

For example, when Blaine asked Kurt how he was feeling, he just replied "OK", even though he was upset and felt ill.

And when Blaine asked Kurt if he wanted to go shopping with him, he simply said "OK", despite the fact that the last thing he wanted to do was drag his tired ass around the mall.

But when Blaine asked Kurt how he was, he didn't say OK. It just all came flooding out.

Because "OK" can hide a lot of things.

_It just can't hide everything._


	184. This Ain't A Love Song

**Song: This Ain't A Love Song – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 01.07.12**

**A/N: OH MAH GAWD NEW MONTH. TIME FOR THE THANK YOU'S AGAIN.**

**Thank you to my beta, D. H. Spy, who is just awesome. Thank you to all you lovely readers. Thank you to my Tumblr followers (for a note about my Tumblr, see below drabble). Thank you to everyone. Thank you to the hot, topless guy I hugged today.**

**Also**_**, , **_**when is your birthday? Figure skating camp sounds fun! :D**

"Blaine… I love you…" Kurt began, reciting the speech he'd rehearsed way too many times into the bedroom mirror. "… but… I… I have to leave…" he continued, trying to stop himself from tearing up again.

"What?" said Blaine, angrily bursting through the door. "What are you doing?"

"No! You weren't… I didn't… I…" Blaine looked at him, not believing a word that spilled out of Kurt's mouth.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Also, to anyone who follows either me (redvinesandrane) or my beta (idhspy) on Tumblr, you may have seen our gif war last night, to which there wasn't really much point. But it was fun.**


	185. Little Numbers

**Song: Little Numbers – Boy**

**Date: 02.07.12**

**A/N: This was supposed to go up yesterday, but I was very busy and it was only until I climbed into bed that I realised I'd forgotten to post it. Sorry!**

**Kind of hesitant to do this song, as it is where the name for the awesome fic "Little Numbers" came from. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it; you can find it on livejournal.**

**Set during Never Been Kissed.**

"So, you go to McKinley, right? And you're in the Glee club there?" Blaine asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah, they're great…" Kurt replied. "Oh, wait, I have a picture!"

Kurt passed his phone across to Blaine, before standing up, clutching his cup. "I'm getting a refill; do you want anything?"

Blaine shook his head and Kurt went to join the queue. The staff in the coffee shop were slightly confused by the boy out of uniform, but served him nonetheless.

He still couldn't believe this school had their own coffee shop.

And when he returned, Blaine passed his phone back to him.

[linebreak]

Kurt picked up his phone and opened a new empty text. He needed to text Puck about this weeks' _stupid_ assignment. He opened his contact list.

_Artie_

_Blaine_

_Brittany_

Wait, Blaine?

Kurt pressed the contact. The number and a picture of the boy he'd met earlier popped up.

Kurt smiled to himself for the first time in days.


	186. Daylight

**Song: Daylight – Maroon 5**

**Date: 03.07.12**

Kurt opened his eyes, feeling the warmth next to him and snuggling up closer to Blaine.

And accidentally getting a glimpse of the alarm clock in the process.

_Damn, I have to leave for work._

Easing himself out of bed gently – so not to wake Blaine – Kurt stretched and picked up his shirt and pants off the floor.

"See you later, Blaine," he whispered, before disappearing from their bedroom.


	187. River Deep, Mountain High

**Song: River Deep, Mountain High – Glee Cast**

**Date: 04.07.12**

"I am not going through _that_," Kurt decided, stopping and looking disgusting as the group stopped at the muddy banks of a wide stream.

He was on one of Dalton's infamous team building hikes.

And stuck with the Windsors.

And most certainly lost.

"It's only a stream, Kurt," the twins said in unison, hopping onto a large rock in the centre of the stream and jumping onto the opposite bank with ease. "See?"

Kurt turned to Blaine. "You're not going across, are you?"

"Well, we kind of have to?" Blaine answered, before turning back to stream and analysing the best way to cross it.

"Blaine you're not seriously going to-"

He jumped.

And slipped.

And fell.

"-jump."

Blaine's head bobbed above the water; wet curls plastered to his forehead and shirt stuck to his skin.

"Blaine, I told you not to!"

Blaine spat out a large mouthful of water. "But you still love me, right? River deep, mountain high?" he pleaded, gesturing to their surroundings

And Kurt couldn't help but say yes.


	188. The Outside

**Song: The Outside – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 05.07.12**

Blaine had always been in the popular crowd. Well, at least at Dalton anyway.

Lead soloist of the Warblers. Acting prefect of Windsor House. Dating the most fashionable kid in the school.

Well, one of them. His brother was dating the other.

Yet here he was, at McKinley, on the outside. Yet again.


	189. Payphone

**Song: Payphone – Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa**

**Date: 06.07.12**

Blaine giggled as he pushed open the door of the payphone and stumbled inside. His phone had told him he was out of credit, but he needed to make just _one more call_ to Kurt. His drunken fingers fumbled with his change but he managed to slot it into the phone. With some difficulty, he dialled Kurt's mobile.

"Hello?" Kurt answered sleepily.

"KURT! HI! HOW ARE YOU?" Blaine cried, madly flailing at his boyfriend's voice.

"Blaine… are you drunk?"

"Well, not exactly, but-"

"Right, I'm coming to get you," Kurt announced.

"OK… OH KURT! KURT!" Blaine screeched.

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too. Now where are you?"


	190. Don't Know Nothing

**Song: Don't Know Nothing – Maroon 5**

**Date: 07.07.12**

**A/N: My laptop seems to be liking Maroon 5 right now. OK, so a little while ago, I posted a drabble in which Kurt left Blaine, I **_**think**_** it was for Ed Sheeran's "You Need Me, I Don't Need You". I received a review from**_** itsbarbiebitch**_**, saying that I should write a oneshot explaining why Kurt left Blaine. So, **_**itsbarbiebitch,**_** if you're still here, this is your answer!**

**BLAINE FLAILS A LOT WHEN DRUNK.**

"Hey there, handsome," Sebastian said as a drunken Blaine danced up to him.

"HEY SEBASTIAN!" Blaine yelled, madly flailing his arms.

"Whoa, looks like you've had a few drinks…" Sebastian replied. _Oh well. That would make things easier then._

"Yeah… I had this drink… it was pink…" Blaine explained, pausing occasionally to hiccup.

"Well, maybe I should take you outside," Sebastian offered, seeing an opportunity and taking it.

"OK…" Blaine said, allowing Sebastian to take his hand and lead him to an alleyway. "It's dark down here," Blaine mused, stumbling slightly again. He grabbed onto the wall for support and Sebastian cornered him, pushing one of Blaine's mad curls off his forehead, leaning in closer and closer and-

"Wait… what about Kurt?" Blaine asked, remember the boy he'd left inside the bar.

"Kurt? Well, he doesn't need to know anything…"

***prepares to be attacked by a marching group of Sebastian fans led by my beta***


	191. Mary's Song

**Song: Mary's Song (Oh My My My) – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 08.07.12**

"Aah! Blaine! Blaine, what do I do? She's crying!" Kurt yelled, looking alarmed as he held their daughter.

"Relax! She's probably just hungry or needs changing…" Blaine replied, yawning.

Carole and Burt, who were watching from the couch, both laughed at Kurt's disgusted expression at the word "changing". They were grandparents now.

Burt never thought he would get to see this. He never thought his son would marry the overly confident kid who came into his garage and started talking to him about sex. But he was so glad they got married.


	192. Need You Now

**Song: Need You Now – Lady Antebellum**

**Date: 09.07.12**

**A/N: I am beginning to feel that some of my drabbles are getting too similar, so I am trying to come up with some more original ideas. I hope they're still OK!**

**Also, Scott, who is Klaine's son, is one of my beta, D. H. Spy's OC'S, and I have borrowed him for this. THANK YOU DH!**

Kurt sat next to the hospital bed, stroking his husband's hand.

"Blaine…" he whispered, almost willing him to wake up, but he had too much experience in that field to try too hard.

"Scott started school today. He was so excited. He wore his favourite t-shirt, the one we bought him for his birthday. And he asked me to gel his hair. He said he wanted…" Kurt sniffed, willing himself to stay strong, "… he said he wanted to look like his Daddy."

Kurt paused. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to say goodbye to him alone. Blaine, I need you now. Wake up, honey. Wake up."


	193. Hello, Goodbye

**Song: Hello, Goodbye – Glee Cast**

**Date: 10.07.12**

"No, _you_ hang up!" Blaine squealed into the phone. "OK, OK, goodbye… No, I don't want to hang up on you!"

Shane rolled his eyes. They'd been at this for nearly ten minutes. As adorable as it was, it was _very_ annoying. So he got up and snatched the phone from Blaine's hand.

"Goodbye Kurt!" Shane cried, hanging up on the boy.

Blaine stared at Shane in disbelief. "Why? What…?" he stuttered, before proceeding to dial Kurt's number again.


	194. Toxic

**Song: Toxic – Glee Cast**

**Date: 11.07.12**

**A/N: I am very sorry I have not been posting, I have had a _very_ busy week, and therefore have not updated. So, I am now updating with five drabbles to make up for the days I missed.**

**Also, please go to my Tumblr _(redvinesandrane)_ because there is a very important post there - it should be the most recent post - explaining what is happening with posting over the summer.**

"What…" Kurt began. "… the hell is that?" He peered into the saucepanprecariously balanced on the hob, filled with a bright pink goo, seemingly flecked with glitter.

"It's a love potion," Blaine explained, looking up from his coffee. "Drew and Satoru made it; they've asked me to keep an eye on it whilst they find a, uh, test subject."

"Do I want to know what it's made of?" Kurt asked. Surely that shade of pink could not be _natural._

"Probably not," Blaine replied, grinning.

"Is it safe?" Kurt asked again.

"Yeah, it must be, Drew ate some earlier."

Before he really knew what he was doing, Kurt dipped his pinky finger into the mixture and licked it. Blaine watched in disbelief.

"It tastes like sugar," he concluded, shrugging and leaving the kitchen.


	195. Better Than Revenge

**Song: Better Than Revenge – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 12.07.12**

**A/N: This is kind of a lame trick compared to usual Windsor standards but, meh, I'm tired. Please forgive me.**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine crept soundlessly across campus.

"Yeah, of course. Now come on, before they wake up," Blaine whispered, clutching the bottle of itching powder.

Dalton was currently in the middle of one of their infamous prank wars. And even though the Stuarts _totally_ deserved this for taking all of Dwight's demon defences – which doesn't sound like much, but if you had to put up with Dwight screaming all night, you would think otherwise – but Kurt was still nervous.

Evan and Ethan had already gone ahead to open the doors with the mushroom cards.

And even thought Kurt felt a little bit guilty putting itching powder in all of the Stuarts' clothing… it was worth it to see Logan running out of Warbler's practice to change his pants.


	196. Ghosting

**Song: Ghosting – Freelance Whales**

**Date: 13.07.12**

**A/N: Well… this was supposed to go up on Friday 13****th****…**

"I love this bit," Blaine whispered as the screen filled with dozens of airborne lanterns. Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck. Blaine leant forwards to catch Kurt's lips and-

Dwight burst through the door, clutching a small device that was flashing and whirring madly.

"Dwight! What the hell?" Blaine shouted.

"Guys!" Dwight panted. "I was just running past your door," he paused for breath. "… and my EMF meter… it went wild!"

Kurt looked at Blaine. Sometimes he couldn't believe these people. The couple watched as Dwight tore around the room, putting the EMF thingy up to various objects.

"Dwight?"

"Yes?"

"Leave."

"Now?"

"Now."


	197. Mowgli's Road

**Song: Mowgli's Road – Marina and the Diamonds**

**Date: 14.07.12**

**A/N: This song mentions cutlery so you get this.**

"Why do forks have four prongs?" Blaine wondered aloud, turning over in the bed to face Kurt.

"I have no idea," Kurt replied. He was tired and not sure if he really cared about the answer.

"I mean, why four? Why not just two? Is it to cover the maximum area of the food you're trying to pick up? To increase the sharpness of each prong? Or maybe to minimise the change of pricking your tongue?"

"Blaine. Go to sleep."


	198. The A Team

**Song: The A Team – Ed Sheeran**

**Date: 15.07.12**

**A/N: This song is a really amazing song, but I didn't really want to write about what it's actually about, so this'll have to do. I would recommend listening to the song. :)**

Blaine was getting worried about Kurt.

He was growing more distant from him, the rest of the New Directions… anyone. Blaine watched him from a few desks across. He sat there, staring outside the window with blank, empty eyes. He was paler, thinner, than he had been in a long time. His book remained closed in front of him; anything the teacher was saying was clearly going straight over his head. And that was the third time in a fortnight that Kurt had worn that outfit.

Blaine continued to stare at Kurt the entire lesson and when it was over, Kurt made no effort to leave his seat. Blaine approached him. Neither of them spoke for several minutes.

"The worst things in life come free to us," Kurt whispered, before gathering his things and leaving the classroom.


	199. Go Home

**Song: Go Home – Eliza Doolittle**

**Date: 16.07.12**

"No! I swear we didn't do anything!" Kurt half shouted, half giggled.

"Yeah!" Blaine said, crossing his arms and trying to wriggle out of the cop's reach.

"Can you show me your ID's then please, boys?" the cop said, slightly fed up with dealing with _yet another_ pair of drunken kids.

Kurt fumbled with getting his fake ID out of his pocket and passed it to the cop.

"Can you tell me what the weather's like in Hawaii, Chazz?"

Kurt giggled. "Aloha!"

"OK, boys, come with me…"


	200. Intermission

**Song: Intermission – Panic! At The Disco**

**Date: 17.07.12**

"Blaine. Blaine!" Kurt urged, nudging his boyfriend awake.

"What? Yes. Hi!" Blaine replied, sitting up bolt upright.

"It's the intermission…" Kurt said.

"Oh…" Blaine said, staring at the blank TV screen. "Right…"

"Why do they even have an intermission in the middle of The Sound Of Music anyway?" Kurt asked, busying himself rearranging the beanbags.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him down on top of him, pressing their lips together.

"So we can do this…"

**A/N: 200th chapter! I thought I should add a comment on Alexa's behalf: YAY! -DH :) **


	201. Primadonna

**Song: Primadonna – Marina and The Diamonds**

**Date: 18.07.12**

"Blaine. Blaaaaaaaine," Kurt called.

"What?" Blaine shouted back from the kitchen where he was making lunch.

"Can you come here a second, please?"

Blaine put down the peanut butter covered knife and walked into the living room.

"Yes?"

"Can you pass me Vogue?" Kurt asked, indicating a copy of Vogue that lay on the coffee table less than a metre from Kurt.

Blaine stared at his boyfriend in disbelief, smirking slightly. "You are such a primadonna," he replied, picking up Vogue and throwing it straight at Kurt.


	202. The Fear

**Song: The Fear – Lily Allen**

**Date: 19.07.12**

"KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT!" Blaine shrieked from the bathroom.

"What?" Kurt asked, dropping the book he was holding and rushing into the bathroom.

Blaine was stood on top of the toilet seat, jumping from one foot to the other, absolutely terrified. He pointed to the empty bath tub and whispered, _"Spider."_

"You have to be kidding me." Kurt walked towards the bath tub and caught sight of the miniscule spider encircling the drain. With one quick move, he turned on the tap and the spider disappeared down the plughole.


	203. The Look

**Song: The Look – The Baseballs**

**Date: 20.07.12**

**A/N: OK, so I go away tomorrow, and if you read my note on Tumblr, you will know that later today I will be posting *all* of the drabbles up to 4th August because neither DH or I are around to post them. You may choose to continue to only read one per day, or you might choose to read them all at once, it's up to you!**

**I apologise in advance to anyone who subscribes to this story, as I am about to spam you with update emails.**

**Have a good summer everyone, and I'll see you when I get back! :D**

"Wes, could you pass me the remote?" Blaine asked, leaning forward as he tried to grab the remote that was precariously balanced on the coffee table.

"No, Kurt's closer," Wes protested.

"Fine, Kurt, could you pass me the remote?" Blaine asked again.

"Let me just finish this page of notes," Kurt replied, furiously scribbling.

"Please, Kurt?"

"No."

"Please?"

Kurt looked up and glared at Blaine.

"Oooh, he's given you the look, Blaine," Evan announced.

"Stay away from him," Ethan muttered.

"That's the look of evil."

"Pure evil."


	204. Let It Be

**Song: Let It Be – The Beatles**

**Date: 21.07.12**

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! I hope this drabble is OK as a birthday present. :D I'm sorry it's been posted a day early!**

Blaine rushed out of class, clutching his paper to his chest writing side up to conceal the great big "C" scrawled on the front by the teacher.

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt called as Blaine ran past him in the corridor. "Are you OK?" he asked. Blaine contemplated telling him. "I got a C on my English paper," he replied, screwing the paper into a ball and lobbing it into a nearby trash can. "I'm a failure."

"No you're not! Blaine, you're talented. Just because you got a C on one little paper doesn't mean you're a failure," Kurt reasoned, putting his arms around Blaine. "OK?"

Blaine nodded and smiled slightly. "OK."


	205. Be Calm

**Song: Be Calm – Fun.**

**Date: 22.07.12**

"Blaine, she keeps coughing," Kurt whined nervously, peering over into their daughter's cot once again.

"Kurt, she'll be fine, we've already been to the doctor," Blaine replied, not even looking up from his book.

"Blaine, what if the doctor got it wrong?" Kurt suddenly shouted. As his biological daughter, Kurt was very protective of her. Blaine argued over-protective.

"Kurt, calm down! It's just a cough!"


	206. Little Boxes

**Song: Little Boxes – Sniffy Dog**

**Date: 23.07.12**

"No, Blaine, you're doing it wrong! Books go in _that_ box!" Kurt cried in frustration at his boyfriend.

"Sorry!" Blaine replied, moving the third item he'd misplaced in under five minutes from the wrong box.

"Why do they even need to be in _that_ box? This box has books in it too," Blaine reasoned.

"That box is for non-fiction!" Kurt explained, flailing his arms to demonstrate his master plan for packing.

"OK… OK… OK… So where do the picture albums go?"

"Over there," Kurt said, pointing to a box in the corner.

"Of course they do…"


	207. Missing

**Song: Missing – Eliza Doolittle**

**Date: 24.07.12**

**A/N: MEHEHEH TOPLESS 24****TH****.**

Kurt dragged himself up the stairs, sighing as he reached his apartment. Blaine was working late, so he was resigning himself to an evening of TV and ice cream. He reached for the light switch and flicked it on, soaking the apartment in light and revealing Blaine, who would stood there in the middle of the room.

Stark. Naked.

Kurt was rather speechless. He dragged his eyes up and down Blaine's body until the silence was getting quite awkward. Unfortunately the only coherent sentence Kurt's brain seemed to be capable of forming was:

"Blaine, your clothes seem to be missing."


	208. Shake It Out

**Song: Shake It Out – Glee Cast**

**Date: 25.07.12**

Blaine grabbed his cell phone off his bedside table, fumbling as he dialled Kurt's number.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt's cheery voice sounded through the phone.

"K… Kurt…" Blaine stuttered.

"Whoa, Blaine, honey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, his tone changing to concerned.

"He… he did it again, Kurt. He hit me…" Blaine managed before completely breaking down.

"Ssh… it's okay…" Kurt whispered, trying to soothe his boyfriend. But there wasn't much he could do over the phone. Blaine continued to sob on the other end of the phone.

"Blaine… honey… don't worry… it's gonna be okay… I promise…"


	209. Numb

**Song: Numb – Marina and the Diamonds**

**Date: 26.07.12**

"Well… that was a good film," Blaine said sarcastically, kneeling forwards to extract the crappy DVD from the DVD player.

"Mmm… yeah…" Kurt mumbled sleepily.

"Kurt, you were asleep for most of it."

"What?" Kurt yawned.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "OK, do you want to go to bed then?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and struggled to his feet, stumbling and faceplanting the couch.

"Are you OK?"

"My legs have gone numb…" Kurt groaned, flailing around like a mad man.

"Want me to carry you to bed?" Blaine offered.

"Yes please."


	210. Haven't Met You Yet

**Song: Haven't Met You Yet – Michael Buble**

**Date: 27.07.12**

Kurt sighed as he sat down at his table to discover his view was full of couples. Snuggling, kissing, full on making out… he was sick of it. Rachel heard his sigh and frowned.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, concerned. Kurt's eyes scanned the buzzing cafeteria and he sighed again. "Look at them. They make me want to puke."

Rachel turned to see what puke-inducing sight lay behind her. She failed to restrain a giggle when she realised what Kurt was referring to.

"Kurt, someone will come along for you. I promise. You just have to be patient," Rachel explained.

"Great, I'm gonna be forty before anyone flirts with me."

"Hey! Don't be like that! There's someone out there for everyone. You just haven't met him yet."


	211. Take Your Time Coming Home

**Song: Take Your Time (Coming Home) – Fun.**

**Date: 28.07.12**

Blaine ran into the empty apartment, throwing his stuff down and charging into the kitchen. He glanced at the clock. He had exactly one hour until Kurt got in. Right, this could work.

[linebreak]

Kurt shoved a few text books into his bag and extracted his phone from his pocket. As instructed, he opened an empty text for Blaine.

_Just leaving now, be home soon. – K xxx_

His reply came quickly.

_Take your time coming home. ;) – B xxx_

[linebreak]

"Hey, Blaine, I'm home!" he called, struggling to shrug off his coat whilst armed with several shopping bags. It was fair to say that he'd taken his time coming home.

Blaine stuck his head around the corner. "OK, it's ready," he announced, leading Kurt into the kitchen, laid with candles and their dinner.

Blaine was glad Kurt had taken his time coming home.


	212. Oh My God

**Song: Oh My God – Mark Ronson ft. Lily Allen**

**Date: 29.07.12**

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. But then again, everything seems like a good idea when you're drunk.

It was when Blaine went in search of painkillers for his hangover that he accidentally caught sight of his hair in the mirror.

"OHMIGOD KURT WHAT DID I DO TO MY HAIR?" he screeched, running his hands through his hair, which was now filled with pink streaks.

"Oh, Blaine, stop yelling, it's hurting my head and-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of Blaine's partially pink curls. "Ohmigod," Kurt cried, half shocked and half amused.

Blaine winced as he ran his hands through it again. "I just hope it isn't permanent…"


	213. Liam's Got A Phone Call

**Song: Liam's Got A Phone Call – Team Starkid**

**Date: 30.07.12**

"Blaine… Blaine…" Kurt whispered sleepily. "Blaine… your phone is ringing… Blaine!"

Kurt nudged Blaine to no avail; proceeding to kick him. Blaine groaned and went to grab his phone, managing to knock everything off his bedside table in the process.

He squinted as he opened the text.

"Who is it?" Kurt mumbled.

"The phone company."


	214. Ice Ice Baby

**Song: Ice, Ice, Baby – Glee Cast**

**Date: 31.07.12**

**A/N: Damn, I should've done something Harry Potter related…**

"OW! BLAINE! That hurt!"

"Sorry!" Blaine cried, rushing over to Kurt. "I was aiming for Shane…"

"Hey!" Shane exclaimed, looking up from where he and Reed were building a snowman.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you just launched an iceberg at my head," Kurt whined.

"God, sorry. Do you want to go inside? I can make hot chocolate…" Blaine offered.

"Empty calories, but go on then." Kurt softened, rubbing his head.

"I know some other things we could do to keep warm."

"Not so fast, Anderson."


	215. To Have A Home

**Song: To Have A Home – Team Starkid**

**Date: 01.08.12**

**A/N: I guess there are spoilers if you haven't read Chapter 27 (Blackout) of Dalton yet.**

Kurt sighed as he seated himself in front of his huge dorm window; the view from the window stretched out and you could see most of campus and more from here. He loved looking out across it.

And his room; another place he loved, a place where he could momentarily gain a sense of sanity and a moment of peace.

Dalton Academy was one of the few places he felt truly at home. To say he was sad at its proposed yet prompt closure was the understatement of the year.

Yes, Kurt would definitely miss this place.


	216. Fifteen Minutes Old

**Song: Fifteen Minutes Old – Snow Patrol**

**Date: 02.08.12**

Kurt and Blaine stood over the cot, proudly cooing over their new daughter. Currently, _she's perfect, _seemed to be the only initial words they could manage, but there was something they really needed to talk about.

"So… names?" Kurt whispered.

"I thought we decided on Katherine?"

"Blaine, I told you, I am not letting your Katy Perry obsession go that far!"

"Look, she's barely fifteen minutes old and she's already got everyone fighting over her."

"She's gonna be a diva this one," Kurt whispered fondly.


	217. Drive By

**Song: Drive By – Train**

**Date: 03.08.12**

**A/N: This will probably happen a lot over the remainder of my summer…**

"Kuuuurt."

"What?" Kurt asked, not taking his eyes off the road to look at Blaine.

"Kurt, I have to pee."

"Seriously? You peed like ten minutes ago," Kurt asked.

"KURT I REALLY HAVE TO PEE," Blaine urged, crossing his legs.

"OK, but can you wait fifteen minutes and we'll be at my house, okay?"

"No, Kurt, there's a rest stop over there, please."

"No."

"Kurt!"

"NO."

"KURT!"

"Blaine, I'm tired, I just want to get home, please can you wait until we reach my house?"

"NO! KURT JUST ST- Okay, then, drive past the rest stop. It's fine, I can pee in your car."

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAINE ANDERSON."


	218. Umbrella

**Song: Umbrella - Rihanna**

**Date: 04.08.12**

Kurt stepped out of the building, wincing as he felt a hundred rain drops launch attack on his shoulders. "Oh crap," he muttered angrily, whipping an umbrella out of his satchel. He fumbled with the handle and tried to put it up. One of the metal prongs ripped through the canvas, rendering the umbrella useless.

"ARGH." Kurt attempted to use the pathetic excuse for an umbrella to cover his head whilst he dialled Blaine's number.

"Umbrella broken?" Blaine asked immediately.

"Uh-huh."

"I'll be there in ten…"


	219. Why Am I The One

**Song: Why Am I The One – fun.**

**Date: 05.08.12**

**A/N: Sorry about the short delay in resuming posting drabbles, but I'm back now! And also very bored. I have literally got nothing planned for my summer and am thus spending a lot of time writing. So if you guys have any prompts you want to send me to keep me busy, then you can leave them in my ask box on Tumblr **_**(redvinesandrane).**_** Anything written as a prompt will be posted there also.**

"And so I was telling Shane that I could take him shopping next weekend to-" There was a small squeal and loud thud and Kurt spun around to where Reed had been previously standing. He was now on the floor.

"Reed!" Kurt exclaimed, rushing over to where his roommate was lying on the floor, clutching his ankle. He saw the wet floor sign standing a few feet in front of them and cursed whoever decided to mop the floor when Reed was around.

"Are you OK?" Kurt asked, looking at Reed's ankle which he was desperately clutching.

"Yeah…" Reed said, wincing slightly. "No… can you take me to the Nurse?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, nodded and helped Reed up. "Now why am I the one who always has to look after you?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Hey, you said yes to that when you agreed to be my roommate," Reed replied, grimacing.

With a bit of difficulty and quite a lot of wincing on Reed's behalf, they finally made it to first aid. Blaine was waiting there for them.

"Hey," he greeted, taking Reed's other arm and helping him in. Once Reed was safely seated and being bandaged by the school nurse, Blaine pulled Kurt to one side.

"What did he do this time?" Blaine asked sympathetically.

"Slipped on a wet floor in the corridor," Kurt replied.

"Ah," Blaine said. "But there is a positive to this."

"What?"

"Your room is empty," Blaine stated, grinning.

"Oh…"

"Meet you there in five minutes?"

"You're on, Anderson."


	220. Red Solo Cup

**Song: Red Solo Cup – Glee Cast**

**Date: 06.08.12**

"Ugh," Blaine moaned, picking up a stray tie from the floor, which was covered in foam and glitter. "Why do the parties always take place in my dorm?"

Kurt shrugged, picking up an empty bin bag and beginning to fill it with empty red cups that were lying around the room. "I think the question is how did we manage to make so much mess in one evening?"

To say Blaine's room was a mess was an understatement. The floor was strewn with everything from cups to confetti, glitter to glue. "ALRIGHT, WHOSE PANTS ARE THESE?!" Blaine shouted, waking up most of the people still asleep in various places around the room.

"Oh, those are mine…" Shane whispered, grabbing them from the floor, blushing slightly. Reed giggled.

"Remind to never let me have a party in here again," Blaine urged Kurt.

"Duly noted."


	221. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Song: Nothing Lasts Forever – Maroon 5**

**Date: 07.08.12**

**A/N: So I based this very slightly based – OK, a lot based – on the Friends episode "The One With Rachel's Other Sister". That's the one where Monica doesn't want to use her wedding china because she thinks it'll get smashed and… oh, it does get smashed.**

"Kurt, what's this?" Blaine asked, pulling a tiny ornament out of its many layers of bubble wrap; another interesting find in one of Kurt's cardboard boxes.

"Oh, I picked that up in a thrift store!" Kurt exclaimed, looking at the glass ornament sat in Blaine's hand. "I thought it was sweet."

"We should put it on the mantelpiece," Blaine said, walking over and putting it in between the clock and a candle.

"It might get broken," Kurt warned.

"But it looks cool there!"

Kurt frowned. "If you say so…"

"Yeah, it matches the décor and-" There was a small smash.

"Blaine."

"Oops?"


	222. She Will Be Loved

**Song: She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5**

**Date: 08.08.12**

**A/N: So for this I have borrowed some of my awesome beta, D. H. Spy's OC's. Tabitha, who I believe was in the drabble I wrote for "Fifteen Minutes Old", and just wasn't named. Basically, she's Klaine's daughter, I think she's around 16.**

**And the boy she is talking about is Brendon. Who is awesome.**

**I was stuck for ideas for this one because I wrote a Jogan oneshot on this song which I called "He Will Be Loved". You can go and read it if you want, it's on my page. :D**

"Dad?"

Kurt looked up from his magazine. Tabitha was staring at him from across the table.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What did you do to get Daddy to like you?" she asked.

Kurt blushed and nearly spat out his coffee. He didn't really want to share this story with his teenage daughter. "Why?"

"It's just… it's just…" Tabitha began. "There's this boy… and I kinda like him… but it's like he doesn't know I exist." She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Well, why don't you tell him you like him?" Kurt suggested, earning an "_are you crazy?!" _look from Tabitha.

"Really?" Kurt nodded.

**That had a bad ending. And it was kinda sucky. Sorry. Go check out the Jogan oneshot, it's better.**


	223. Hurricane

**Song: Hurricane – Panic! At The Disco**

**Date: 09.08.12**

**A/N: For those of you that don't know, I live in the UK, which means the only extreme weather we have is constant rain. Meaning I have practically zero knowledge of hurricanes, ie. how long they last, what you need to bring, etc. I just know you hide in your basement or something. Sorry for anything I got wrong/inaccurate.**

"So, what have we got in here then?" Kurt asked himself, peering into the supply box in their basement. "Redvines and Pop Tarts. Great."

"I know! We don't even have a toaster!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt and Blaine were stuck in their basement until the mini hurricane that had been terrorising Ohio for the last week passed through Lima. Kurt had put Blaine in charge of packing supplies for the few hours they'd be stuck down there and now regretted it.

Kurt glared at Blaine. "Seriously? Is this all we have?"

"I think I have some gum in my pocket…"

"Blaine! Where is the proper food? With nutritional value?!" Kurt cried. "This is just fattening crap!"

"Well, actually Redvines are fat free…" The Redvines collided with Blaine's face.


	224. Generator Second Floor

**Song: Generator (Second Floor) – Freelance Whales**

**Date: 10.08.12**

**A/N: This song confuses me. Hence weird drabble.**

"Blaine… you're not seriously going up there, are you?" Kurt said, staring at the ceiling door he and his boyfriend were currently stood under.

The attic.

More important, the attic in Windsor House. Who knew what was in there.

"I put some furniture up there when I first moved in. And I think something I put in here would look great in your room," Blaine explained, setting up the stepladder beneath the door.

"OK, but, honey, be careful, OK?"

"I will," Blaine promised, ascending up the step ladder and pushing the door open and pulling himself into the attic. He seated himself on the edge of it, his legs dangling through the gap.

"Whoa, there is so much dust up here," Blaine announced.

"Can you see what you're looking for?" Kurt asked nervously, clutching the step ladder.

"Yep!"

"Good, now grab it and get back down!"

After a bit of manoeuvring and minor injuries (a stubbed toe on Blaine's behalf), Blaine climbed back down the stepladder, slightly dustier and sweatier than he had been before. He was holding a lamp.

"Got it!"

Kurt examined the lamp. He smiled. "Blaine, this would look awesome in my room. Thank you."

**Bad ending is bad.**


	225. Invisible

**Song: Invisible – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 11.08.12**

**A/N: It's late and this made sense when I wrote it.**

Sometimes when Kurt stood in the middle of a Dalton corridor, completely immersed in the sea of red and navy uniforms, he felt invisible.

He tried to accessorise his uniform in a different way every day, just to help him feel unique when surrounded by people in the same clothes as him.

Because Kurt hated it when he was wearing the same clothes as someone else.

And it was only when he was walking along and his eyes locked with Blaine's and they shared a smile, Kurt remembered that he wasn't invisible.


	226. In Your Own Time

**Song: In Your Own Time – Keane**

**Date: 12.08.12**

**A/N: So imagine Kurt and Blaine share a dorm at Dalton. This would be every morning…**

"Kurt?" Blaine called through the door of his en suite bathroom.

"Uh-huh?" Kurt replied.

"Kurt, can you let me in? I have to get ready for class," Blaine asked.

"Hang on, Blaine, just wait a minute."

Blaine hopped from one foot to the other. "Kurt, I kind of have to pee."

"Can't you go use Wes' bathroom or something?" Kurt called through the door.

"Kurt!"

There was no reply. Blaine flopped back onto his bed. "OK then. In your own time."


	227. Who'd Have Known

**Song: Who'd Have Known – Lily Allen**

**Date: 13.08.12**

**A/N: Coming on and seeing that the last time I updated this "daily" fic was the 12****th**** of August was the real kick up the ass I needed to start posting again.**

**I won't bore you with the reasons I why I stopped posting, but if you're interested, you can skip on over to my Tumblr **_**(redvinesandrane)**_** and take a look at the latest post entitled **_**"Hello? Is this thing on?"**_

**So I'm starting from where I left off. In August. Because by the time I finish this thing, there will be 366 drabbles posted in this fic.**

***cracks knuckles* **

**Let's do this thing.**

_Bing._

Kurt rolled over. It was 1:53am. Sighing at the time, he scooped up his phone. He'd had a really crappy day yesterday; he'd had no luck in finding a coffee table for his new apartment and he still missed Blaine.

And being in the city that never sleeps kind of tired him out.

The light of his phone lit up his entire room and almost blinded him. He could just make out the name at the top of the text. It was Blaine. Of course it was Blaine.

_Good night, Kurt._

Figuring that Blaine was having trouble sleeping as well, he smiled at the fact they were still in tune.

_Good night, Blaine._


	228. Dr John

**Song: Dr John – Mika**

**Date: 14.08.12**

**A/N: So, do y'all remember the drabble I wrote aaaaages ago for "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol, in which Kurt got his foot stuck in a cat flap?**

**I've decided to follow it up.**

**Using one of my OC's. Technically, he's a nurse, so the title of the song doesn't fit, but we're going to roll with it anyway.**

"Have you tried sawing it off?" the taxi driver suggested, glancing at the two boys in the back seat, one of whom had their leg on the seat with a cat flap stuck around his foot.

Kurt clenched his jaw. "Sorry, he's a bit touchy about it," Blaine explained, letting Kurt bury his head in Blaine's jacket.

Because of the awkward angle of the cat flap, and the fact that Kurt was sure he'd broken one of toes when trying to get his foot out, Blaine just decided to carry Kurt into the ER when they arrived. Much to Kurt's annoyance, the ER was busy, and the two just had to take seats and wait.

After what seemed like an eternity – but was in reality only about an hour and a half – a tall guy in scrubs walked over to them.

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Harry?" Blaine asked, smiling up at his cousin whilst helping Kurt up. "I didn't know you were working today."

"Extra shift," he replied, holding the curtain open to an empty cubicle. "Now what seems to be the- ah…" Harry stopped midsentence, upon seeing the cat flap.

"You know that's not how you use a cat flap?"

"Please tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Blaine just rolled his eyes.


	229. If I Never See Your Face Again

**Song: If I Never See Your Face Again – Maroon 5**

**Date: 15.08.12**

For a couple who are only used to seeing each other at school, moving in together can be difficult. Even though you love them, suddenly you're together all the time; you share everything and have no space where you can go just if you need a break.

When you're ill for example.

"BLAINE, I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kurt screamed from the cocoon of blankets he'd made on their bed.

"I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP!" Blaine yelled back.

"WELL DON'T!"

"KURT! I'M JUST TRYING TO BE NICE HERE."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE."

"FOR SOMEONE WHO HAS A HEADACHE YOU'RE AWFULLY GOOD AT YELLING."

There was a short pause before Kurt's small voice could be heard under the huge pile of blankets. "Sometimes I regret moving in with you so soon."

Blaine slammed the door behind him.


	230. Memories

**Song: Memories – Panic! At The Disco**

**Date: 16.08.12**

"So, tell me again why you're selling?" the real estate agent asked again, scribbling things into her notebook.

Kurt sighed and got up to refill his empty coffee mug. It was filled with tiny little cracks, glued back together by Kurt, from when he'd thrown it at Blaine. He poured coffee into the mug; the coffee machine was the first thing they'd bought when they'd moved into this apartment. Kurt opened the fridge, looking at all the pictures that were stuck to it. He and Rachel at their favourite coffee shop, with a jagged edge down one side where he'd ripped Blaine out of the picture, held up by the alphabet magnets that Blaine had bought specifically so he could spell out their names.

And this was just his kitchen.

"There are too many memories here," Kurt replied simply.


	231. Give Me Strength

**Song: Give Me Strength – Snow Patrol**

**Date: 17.08.12**

**A/N: Okay, so I must admit that I've never listened to this song before, thus the ridiculousness of the drabble below.**

"Blaine, are you nearly finished-"Kurt stopped abruptly as he looked at the "chair" Blaine was trying to assemble from a flat pack kit. Two of the chair legs were sticking up from the seat part, and the back was sticking out of the bottom. Blaine was lying underneath it, desperately trying to unscrew the chair legs.

"Give me strength…"

**It's times like this when I read back over my work and think "I seriously need to re-evaluate my life."**


	232. Stars

**Song: Stars – Fun.**

**Date: 18.08.12**

**A/N: I must admit, it feels a little strange writing a drabble for mid-August when I'm sat here surrounded by a Christmas tree and fairy lights.**

**I've decided to pick this back up in time for the end of the year, hopefully. If I write and post seven drabbles a day from now until the 31****st****, I'll make it. It was my New Years' Resolution and even though doing this now kind of defies the point, I'm determined to finish this.**

**It's been a while since I wrote Klaine, so I'm a little rusty. Please forgive me for any OOC-ness!**

"I really don't see why we have to do this," Kurt muttered to himself as he followed Blaine, traipsing over the hill and digging his freezing fingers into his coat pockets.

"It's for my Astronomy project," Blaine repeated for the millionth time that evening. He stared up into the dark sky, his eyes squinting. "This is good!" he decided, dropping the picnic blanket he'd been carrying and smoothing it across the grass.

Kurt failed to see why this spot was any different that the area at the bottom of the hill, but instead of arguing, he flopped lazily onto the blanket, crossing his legs. "So what do you actually have to- BLAINE!" Mid-way through his sentence, Blaine had pulled Kurt down next to him, so they were lying next to each other with their gloved hands linked. Despite the fact that Blaine was shorter than Kurt, he put his arms around his skinny boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now we just sit back and watch the stars," he explained simply, letting Kurt rest his head on his own chest. "They're so pretty!"

"Not so pretty when I'm getting frostbite."


	233. Ours

**Song: Ours – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 19.08.12**

"Okay, the important thing is not to let him intimidate you," Blaine instructed as he led Kurt slowly up his ridiculously long driveway. He was deliberately walking slowly so there was more time before they reached the doorway and were ultimately greeted by Blaine's family.

"Intimidate me?" Kurt asked; if anything, Blaine was making him feel worse. He laughed nervously.

"You'll be fine," Blaine assured him as they stopped in front of the door, standing just under the shelter of the porch. He smoothed the lapels on Kurt's coat and re-adjusted the moose pin on front of his jacket, making Kurt smile.

He wanted nothing more than for his dad to be accepting of Kurt, to be accepting of his sexuality. But he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, so he'd just have to settle with this. "Are you ready?" he asked Kurt, looking up at his boyfriend. His perfect boyfriend, who deserved nothing less than to be loved.

"I'm ready," he replied, linking his hand with Blaine's and knocking softly on the door.


	234. Nothing

**Song: Nothing – Original Cast Recording of A Chorus Line**

**Date: 20.08.12**

Sometimes Kurt wondered what the point of having a Warbler's meeting everyday was anyway.

He was currently sat in the corner of the room watching the chaos unfold. Wes and David were arguing about something trivial in the middle of the room, and David looked as though he wanted to do nothing more than grab the gavel right out of Wes' hand and smack him square in the forehead with it.

Meanwhile Jeff and Nick seemed to have started some obscure game involving rolling around the room. Oh wait, now they were impersonating elephants? Kurt wasn't sure what went through their heads most of the time anyway.

And then right next to him, Blaine was studying sheet music whilst humming the tune of Teenage Dream loudly. He seemed blissfully unaware that Kurt was sat next to him. Kurt sighed loudly.

How many Warbler's meetings did they have a week? Five.

What was the point of them? There wasn't one.

And what did Kurt do each meeting? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.


	235. We Are Golden

**Song: We Are Golden – Mika**

**Date: 21.08.12**

**A/N: I think that this is just a very Windsor-y song.**

Kurt loved it when he was sitting in the common room of Windsor House and someone spontaneously broke into song, ultimately ending in a crazy dance number that would make everyone out of breath. It was considerably less fun when he was in the middle of an assignment, but hey, this is Windsor we're talking about.

_Teenage dreams, in a teenage circus,_

_Running around like a clown on purpose,_

He looked up as soon as he heard the music echoing out of the boom box that had just been plonked down onto the coffee table in front of him by the twins.

_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_

_No giving up when you're young and you want some,_

Evan leant forward and grabbed the book that had previously been lying open in Kurt's lap, slamming it shut and throwing it halfway across the room so it landed on the other couch with a soft thump. But Kurt knew that there was no point even trying to retrieve the book before the song was over. So instead he stood up and reluctantly let the Tweedles pull him into whatever mad dance routine they'd choreographed.

This had happened several times in the past month, but then it was exam season, and everyone knew that they would find ways out of revising. Kurt watched as everyone slowly began to shut their books or had them snatched away by the twins. They even had to wrestle the book that Dwight had out of his hands, although on closer inspection, it didn't appear to be a school book at all.

_We are not what you think we are,_

_We are golden!_

_We are golden!_

And once the song was over, everyone collapsed back onto the couch as if nothing had ever happened, returning to revising, ready, or studying different types of rock salt.


	236. Parachute

**Song: Parachute – Train**

**Date: 21.08.12**

Kurt giggled as he tried to open the door to his room, a task made harder by the fact that Blaine was stood on his tiptoes, planting tiny kisses across his neck. It was their one night a week that Reed spent the night elsewhere, leaving Kurt and Blaine with the room to themselves. And it seemed that tonight, Blaine couldn't wait.

Eventually, Kurt managed to open the door and the two of them tumbled into the room. In their haste to make it over to Kurt's bed, he clumsily knocked over a can of red paint.

"Fuck," he mumbled, breaking away from Blaine to survey the damage. The paint was slowly spreading across a seemingly blank canvas that had been lying on the floor, which on closer inspection was covered in Reed's messy sketches. He snatched the paint can back up but the damage was already done.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, already lying on the bed with his blazer unbuttoned. Kurt held up his – literally – red hands. "I knocked over Reed's paint and I think I've ruined one of his sketches."

Blaine sat up and looked at the red paint that covered the canvas; he let out a low whistle.

"Ohmigod, Reed is going to kill me," Kurt said, reaching for an old towel to wipe his hands on.

"I'll take the blame," Blaine quickly said before he'd even thought about what he was going to say. "It was partly my fault."

"Really? You'd do that?" Kurt asked, trying to mop up the remaining paint.

"Of course," Blaine said. He paused to think of what to say to justify his actions. "I'm your parachute," he said with a smile.


	237. How To Save A Life

**Song: How To Save A Life – The Fray**

**Date: 23.08.12**

**A/N: This song **_**always**_** gets me. It is possibly the saddest song that I've ever heard in my life and it never fails to make me cry when I listen to it. I've tried to do it justice, but with a lot of my favourite songs, I never feel as if I've written it very well. Please check out the song, I'll try to put a link or an audio file onto my Tumblr **_**(redvinesandrane)**_** for those who want to listen.**

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted down the long corridor as he was whisked away by a team of paramedics on a speeding gurney. The way that they were positioned around the bed meant that Blaine couldn't see Kurt at all, except for one limp hand that was hanging off the edge of it. "Kurt!"

Blaine could feel his life crumbling around him as he ran after them; he wasn't sure how he was managing to run, as his legs felt like they were going to collapse and his lungs seemed to be folding in on him. He staggered along the corridor and pressed himself up against the big glass window that overlooked the room that Kurt had just been taken into.

As the paramedics hooked him up to all sorts of wires and moved him off of the gurney, Blaine felt hot tears welling up inside his eyes. "He's flat lining," exclaimed one of the paramedics and Blaine felt his stomach drop; the only thing keeping him upright was the glass he was leaning against.

There was commotion as the doctors desperately tried to do something, but as soon as Blaine heard the horrible, monotonous beep, he knew it was all over. He tried to bite his lip to stop himself from crying but he failed, letting the tears fall from his eyes as he pounded his fist against the glass.

"He's gone," one of them announced as if it were just a simple thing that barely mattered. Blaine whimpered.

"Time of death, 7:49pm."


	238. Whistle

**Song: Whistle – Flo Rida**

**Date: 24.08.12**

**A/N: You didn't think I'd forgotten about the topless 24****th****, did you…?**

**Okay, I won't lie, the song that originally came up for today was "When She Was Mine" by Lawson – which I will do tomorrow - but as soon as I noticed the date, I hit the next button and this came up, which could not be more perfect for today.**

Blaine moaned as Kurt removed his mouth from Blaine's chest where he was covering it in hickies, quickly slipping his t-shirt over his head. Kurt paused to yank his own shirt over his head before he pushed Blaine down onto the mattress.

Neither of them were particularly focused on what was happening other than on the bed, so it's not really surprising that they didn't notice the creak of the door opening, and Shane walking in clutching Reed's hand, completely unaware of what they would find.

"Ohmigod," Shane cried, frozen to the spot. Reed squealed and covered his eyes.

Kurt immediately sprang off Blaine and grabbed his shirt, using it covered his bare chest. It took Blaine a few seconds to realise what was going on, but as soon as he realised, his face flushed magenta and he rushed over to the door.

"What are you doing, Shane?!" Blaine cried, ushering him out of his room. "You know this is our night," he hissed angrily before slamming the door in his brother's face.


	239. When She Was Mine

**Song: When She Was Mine – Lawson**

**Date: 25.08.12**

"Next," called the girl serving behind the counter, and Blaine stepped forwards in the line so that he was facing the bored-looking waitress. "What can I get you?"

"A medium drip and a non-" Blaine began to reel off, but stopped himself mid-order. The waitress stared at him with raised eyebrows, her pen poised over her notepad. "Just a medium drip, thanks."

She crossed off where she had begun to write Kurt's order and Blaine stepped aside, waiting for his order to be made. Every time he came in here, he had to stop himself from ordering a non-fat mocha for Kurt too. It'd taken him a while after they'd broken up just to be able to set foot back in The Lima Bean again.

A different waitress set Blaine's coffee cup on the side and looked up at him. He smiled at her and took his drink, taking a sip.

But it just didn't taste the same without Kurt there with him.


	240. You Could Be Happy

**Song: You Could Be Happy – Snow Patrol**

**Date: 26.08.12**

**A/N: Another beautiful song, one that is generally reserved by DH and I for Jogan related purposes. She actually wrote an amazing Jogan oneshot on it a little while ago, one that you can find on her profile. But today the song shall be Klained!**

**That's a word, right?**

Kurt's mouse hovered over the friends button of Reed's Facebook page. He bit his lip nervously and clicked it so that a long list of Reed's friends filled his laptop screen. Knowing that the name he was looking for would be near the top, he scrolled slowly until he saw it, clicking on the oh-so familiar name written on screen in blue.

Blaine's profile page loaded, displaying his profile picture – a picture Kurt recognised, taken by Wes backstage at Regionals in senior year – and various comments. Kurt began to scroll, simultaneously wanting to know what Blaine had been up to recently and scared of what he might find.

Kurt wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to find. He wanted Blaine to be happy, he knew that. Even though they'd broken up, it didn't mean that he wanted Blaine to be sat at home sobbing into Ben & Jerry's whilst watching When Harry Met Sally. But he didn't want his source of happiness to be… well, someone else.

He'd been deliberately avoiding the "In A Relationship With" button that he knew loomed at the top of the page, but by the time he reached comments and photos from when they were still together, on the verge of breaking up, he decided it was time to take a look. Besides, there was no evidence that he was seeing someone else on his wall; no cute pictures or loving statuses left by Kurt's replacement.

Kurt's eyes searched the screen for the information he was looking for; his eyes locked on the single sentence at the top of the screen. And what he read surprised him, confused him and made him feel slightly hopeful.

_Relationship Status: Single._

**Join the club, Blaine.**


	241. Hall Of Fame

**Song: Hall Of Fame – The Script feat. will. **

**Date: 27.08.12**

Kurt groaned, throwing the sheet music down in frustration after he failed the hit the high F at the end of Defying Gravity for the third time that afternoon. He was probably just out of practice; being in an all-male acapella group didn't exactly mean that he needed to use that note very often.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, his head poking around the choir room door, which Kurt hadn't realised was slightly ajar. But he didn't mind Blaine coming in. "I can't hit this note," he explained, holding up the final problematic sheet of Defying Gravity.

"You're probably just out of practice," Blaine assured him, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. He perched on the end of the piano stool, next to Kurt.

"But this is the third time I've failed," Kurt sighed. "I think I'm just going to give up and come back tomorrow."

Blaine raised his eyebrows at this; Kurt _never_ gave up. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, resting his hand against Kurt's forehead. "Yeah," Kurt replied, shrugging away Blaine's hand with a confused expression on his face.

"Well, you just have to keep trying," Blaine replied, pecking Kurt on the cheek and re-ordering the sheets of music so that Blaine could play for him. "Ugh," Kurt groaned. "But I don't want to!" He rested his head against the piano keys, resulting in an out-of-tune plonk.

"No one ever made it into the hall of fame by giving up," Blaine replied in a sing-song voice, beginning to play the opening bars of the song. Kurt sighed.

"You know, I never thought I'd get sick of Wicked."


	242. Time To Reply

**Song: Time To Reply – Charlie McDonnell**

**Date: 28.08.12**

Kurt quickly dashed up the stairs, fumbling with his keys. He was late for his Skype date with Blaine. Flinging the door open, he rushed into his apartment and pulled his laptop from its case, turning it on and logging into Skype. Blaine's icon was glowing green and Kurt quickly hit call, shrugging off his coat and styling his hair in the reflective laptop screen before Blaine's face filled the screen.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, happy to see his boyfriend again.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, grinning. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kurt replied, getting his breath back. "Class finished late," he explained. "You?"

Blaine suppressed a yawn. "Sorry, glee practice has been… tiring this week," he mumbled.

"Aw, honey," Kurt replied, frowning at his tired boyfriend. "Need to rant?" Blaine nodded sleepily.

"I'll be right back," Kurt assured him. He was thirsty, having just run seven blocks and up several flights of stairs to make it to his date in time. There was an empty mug on the side and Kurt filled it with water, taking it back over to his seat.

"Okay, I'm ba-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence when he saw Blaine, who was resting his head on the keyboard of his laptop and snoring softly into the microphone. He smiled at his sleeping boyfriend. "Goodnight, Blaine," he whispered, slowly shutting his laptop.


	243. 1 Add 1

**Song: 1 + 1 – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 29.08.12**

**A/N: This song is particularly effective when blasted out of my alarm clock at 7 on a Monday morning.**

A loud shout of "BLAINE!" accompanied the knock at the door, almost making Blaine jump out of his skin. It was Shane. "What?!" he cried; he was busy getting his dorm ready for later.

"I left my chemistry textbook in there!" Shane shouted back, pounding on the door again.

"Why do you need it?" Blaine yelled, not needing any more distractions; Kurt was due any minute.

"Reed and I were going to finish my chemistry project whilst you and Kurt had sex!" Shane shouted again, and Blaine felt his cheeks flush red.

"Shane!" he squealed, picking up Shane's chemistry book from where it had been carelessly thrown on the floor and storming over to the door. "Why did you say that?!" he cried, sure that the whole of Windsor had heard what Shane had said; in fact, Stuart probably had too. He thrusted the chemistry book into Shane's hand.

"It's true though," Shane muttered, accepting the text book from where he was leaning against the door frame.

"Can you go?" Blaine asked after several minutes standing there awkwardly.

"Okay, bossy," Shane mumbled. "Use protection." Blaine scowled at him as he began to walk off down the corridor, in the direction of Reed's room. "What?!" he asked, turning around to face his agitated brother and winking at him. "Can't have you getting Kurt pregnant."


	244. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**Song: We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 30.08.12**

"Kurt…" Reed began cautiously, as if he was scared of the subject matter. Kurt looked up inquisitively. "Um… Shane told me today that… Blaine broke up with Sebastian."

Kurt nearly dropped his pen in shock but managed to regain his composure. "Did he?" he asked, trying to make it sound like a casual question.

"Yeah…" Reed replied, his eyes connecting with Kurt's.

"Oh," Kurt said, looking back down at his calculus book and trying to let the problem he was supposed to be working on fill his head, not his ex-boyfriend's love life.

"Kurt…" Reed began again. "Do you think you'd ever get back with Blaine?" He chewed on his pencil nervously.

It didn't take Kurt long to figure out his answer, in fact, he almost scoffed at the fact that Reed had bothered to answer the question. "No," he answered bluntly. "Blaine and I will never, ever, _ever_ going to get back together."


	245. Chinese

**Song: Chinese – Lily Allen**

**Date: 31.08.12**

**A/N: So long, August-in-December!**

"Food's here!" Blaine shouted into their apartment as he tried to kick off his shoes whilst trying to balance all of the take-out cartons in his hands. He heard Kurt pad into the hallway.

"Yes! I am starving…" he mumbled, helping to carry the cartons of food into the kitchen. He tore open the cardboard box and grabbed a fork from the cutlery drawer.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Blaine asked as Kurt put the fork in his mouth, staring at him with a confused face. Blaine dug his hand into his coat pocket, holding up two small foil packets. He tossed one at Kurt who caught it with one hand. "Fortune cookies!" he cried.

Blaine had already begun to open his; he cracked open the cookie and tossed the empty, tasteless shell aside and smoothed out the slip of paper. "Now is the time to try something new," he read aloud. "Well, that's good, because I ordered something different tonight," he explained, picking up his carton of food and shaking it slightly.

Then it was Kurt's turn. Reluctantly, he put down his food – it had been a long day today and he was hungry – and cracked open the cookie. He read his fortune aloud. "Be cautious in your daily affairs." He shrugged and went back to his food.

"Yes. Like eating," Blaine said, pointing at the alarming rate at which Kurt was practically inhaling his food. "Please don't choke."


	246. You Won't Feel A Thing

**Song: You Won't Feel A Thing – The Script**

**Date: 01.09.12**

"Blaine, sweetie, I can't help you if you don't stay still," Kurt said, placing one hand on Blaine's shoulder in attempt to simultaneously calm him down and keep him still. "But it hurts!" was Blaine's reply.

"It's a splinter!" Kurt counter-acted. Normally, he would be extremely patient with Blaine, but the idea that the tiny piece of wood that was currently sticking out of his thumb was causing him immense pain was slightly ridiculous.

"It'll take two seconds," Kurt promised him, taking a hold of his thumb and holding it still with a pair of tweezers poised over the splinter. "I promise, you won't feel a thing."

"You promise?" Blaine asked in a way that wasn't too different from a five year old asking if it would hurt removing his band aid.

"I promise," Kurt said, taking the tweezers and removing the splinter in one, fluid motion.

"Go on, do it then," Blaine said, holding out his finger.

"I've already done it," Kurt told him, holding up the offending splinter before dropping it into the trash can.

"You have?" Kurt nodded and ruffled his hair.

"I told you; you wouldn't feel a thing."


	247. Down

**Song: Down – Jason Walker**

**Date: 02.09.12**

**A/N: Dalton fans, you may recognise this song from Chapter 28(?) where *SPOILER ALERT* Logan sings to Julian in the hospital.**

"I'm sorry, you're just not what we're looking for," were the words that Kurt dreaded hearing after every audition.

And those were the words he was hearing right now as the casting director looked him right in the eye. Kurt clutched the script to his chest. "Thank you for your time," he replied, smiling and turning to walk towards the door. His hand rested on the cold door handle.

It wasn't a surprise that he'd been turned down. This wasn't even a part he really wanted. He was just getting desperate for something, desperate for his dreams of being on Broadway to be made into reality.

But maybe he'd set his target too high. He'd shot for the sky.

And here he was, stuck amongst everyone else on the ground, lost.


	248. 22

**Song: 22 – Lily Allen**

**Date: 03.09.12**

**A/N: This is a follow-on from the previous drabble.**

"Now, I know you said you didn't want cake, but…" Blaine trailed off as Kurt opened his eyes sleepily. "Happy birthday, Kurt." Kurt said up in bed and rubbed his eyes so that they could focus on the cupcake that Blaine had placed on the bedside table with a single candle poking out of the icing.

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled sleepily, smiling as Blaine kissed him on the forehead.

Blaine grinned. "It's just a shame you have class today, or we could've gone out for the day. Now, do you want pancakes or waffles for breakfast?" he asked, opening their bedroom door.

"Surprise me," Kurt replied, picking up the cupcake as Blaine slipped through the door, shutting it behind him. He looked down at the cupcake; 22 had been iced using red icing onto the cupcake in swirly writing and Kurt reckoned that there must be at least a dozen rejected cupcakes sitting in the kitchen that hadn't been good enough to give to Kurt.

Twenty two years old. And Kurt wasn't where he wanted to be in life. True, he had an amazing boyfriend, but he hadn't done any of the things that he'd planned to do yet.

He stared down at the cupcake and frowned at his new age. He sighed and blew out the candle.


	249. Rains In LA

**Song: Rains In LA – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 04.09.12**

**A/N: Again, this song is usually reserved for a couple of DH's OC's, so today we shall see what the Klaine version looks like!**

**And again, this follows on from the previous drabble! Everything I write today is just fitting into a nice little storyline.**

"Blaine…" Kurt began, closing the lid on his laptop. The tone of voice that he used meant that he wanted to talk to Blaine about something serious, so Blaine put down his biro and looked up, giving Kurt his full attention.

Kurt took a deep breath, as if what he was about to say would be almost painful. "I know it's always been my dream to be on Broadway, but…" Kurt paused. "I've had countless auditions and I haven't got anything yet."

"But you can keep trying, honey," Blaine replied, afraid of what Kurt might be about to suggest. "You'll make it."

"But what I'm trying to say is that… well, maybe I could get a job somewhere else. That involves singing and dancing and acting…" Kurt began again.

"Oh no," Blaine said. "You are not getting a job in one of those awful diners where everyone wears roller skates and sings their orders."

Kurt crossed his arms at Blaine's attempt at humour. "That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"I think…" Kurt almost stuttered. "I think I should move to LA."


	250. Speak Now

**Song: Speak Now – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 05.09.12**

**A/N: Y'all have no idea how long I've been waiting for this song to come up.**

Kurt nervously played with the ends of his jacket, leaning against the wall. He exhaled and his breath formed tiny clouds in front of his face. He really hoped this was the right place. And the right time. And the right freaking wedding.

As instructed by Shane, he stepped inside the giant double doors into the building and was met by another set of double doors with a tiny crack down the middle that gave a glimpse into the ceremony. He placed his ear against it without even looking in, his eyes busy looking at the seconds ticked by on his watch.

He must've been crouched there for several minutes, as by the time he heard the man inside say the very words he's been waiting for, his legs were almost numb; due to the awkward position or nerves – he'd never know. Kurt took a deep breath and pushed open the double doors.

As he expected, everyone turned around in their seats to look at him. Everyone's eyes on him almost made him forget why he'd just burst in. Blaine, stood at the front, looked shocked. His fiancée looked alarmed and angry. And the guests looked a mixture of horrified and amazed. Shane was sat in the front row, grinning.

The man leading the ceremony looked up at Kurt, shocked too; there couldn't be many times where people actually came forward and said why they shouldn't be married, could there?

"These two shouldn't get married…" Kurt began, not sure how to end his sentence. He'd been over it too many times in his head. "… because I'm still in love with one of them."

**Can't you just imagine Shane doing this though? Knowing that Blaine would never be happy without Kurt, he gets in touch with Kurt and tells him that's Blaine's getting married. And then has him crash the ceremony.**

**I should totally write this.**


	251. On Top Of The World

**Song: On Top Of The World – Imagine Dragons**

**Date: 06.09.12**

Kurt loved days like this.

It was a Friday afternoon; the sun was shining and glee practice had finished early. Consequently, Blaine was coming back to his and his hand was currently linked in Blaine's.

There was practically a skip in his step.

"You seem happy," Blaine commented.

"I am happy," Kurt replied, grinning and letting Blaine spin him. "I have my boyfriend, no homework and I'm having an awesome day."

Blaine just grinned and squeezed Kurt's hand. "I'm on top of the world."


	252. One More Night

**Song: One More Night – Maroon 5**

**Date: 07.09.12**

**A/N: I think I've had enough of writing Kurt and Blaine breaking up, so today you get stupidness again.**

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned sleepily, nudging him through the many blankets that had been piled onto the bed. "Blaine…" But Blaine ignored him, completely oblivious to the fact that Kurt hadn't got any sleep for the last three nights because of Blaine's recently developed sleeping habit.

Snoring.

Kurt knew he couldn't help it; he was suffering from a cold and therefore had a blocked nose. But in the meantime, that meant that Blaine was the worst snorer in New York City. And it was starting to get annoying. Kurt elbowed him again, this time more forcefully and Blaine jolted awake.

"Blaine Anderson, if you do not stop snoring tonight then this will the last night we ever share a bed."


	253. You Can Finally Meet My Mom

**Song: You Can Finally Meet My Mom – Train**

**Date: 08.09.12**

"So…" Kurt said, leaning on Blaine's shoulder in the way that he always did when he wanted something. "Parent's Night is coming up."

"Your point being?" Blaine asked; there was a lot that needed to be done before Parent's Night and being reminded that it was coming up wasn't necessary.

"Are you parents going to be there?" Kurt asked.

"Sadly," Blaine replied, closing his heavy textbook and dropping it onto the floor with an echoing thud, only for him to pick up another one and open it at a marked page.

"So does this mean I'm going to get to meet them?"

Blaine paused. He hadn't thought of it like that yet. "I guess so?" he said, rather hesitantly. It wasn't that he didn't want Kurt to meet his parents; it was that he didn't want his parents to meet Kurt.

"Awesome," Kurt exclaimed, smiling. Or not, Blaine thought to himself.


	254. I Have Friends In Holy Spaces

**Song: I Have Friends In Holy Spaces – Panic! At The Disco**

**Date: 09.09.12**

**A/N: So I've kind of developed this headcanon where whenever Dwight wears his trench coat, he starts acting like Cas from Supernatural.**

"Is this everyone?" Charlie called out, stepping up on top of the coffee table so he could count everyone. "One short…" he muttered. "Okay, where's Dwight?"

"I'm coming," Dwight called from the top of the staircase, rushing down the steps two at a time so that the trench coat he was wearing billowed out behind him.

"Oh god, he's got the trench coat on again…" Charlie muttered. The trench coat usually meant that he adopted weird behaviour, even weirder than normal.

"What's wrong with the trench coat?" Kurt asked, confused by everyone's behaviour.

"He likes to cosplay when wearing the trench coat…" Blaine whispered so that Dwight didn't overhear.

"Cosplay?" Kurt asked. "What's cos…?" He trailed off when he noticed Dwight staring at him in a rather confused way with his head cocked to one side.

"That," Blaine began. "Is cosplay."


	255. Pack Up

**Song: Pack Up – Eliza Doolittle**

**Date: 10.09.12**

"Kurt, I really don't see why you need three bags," Blaine said, flopping backwards onto their bed; his small suitcase was all ready and packed, waiting by the door. Kurt looked at him incredulously.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I need three bags to fit all of my stuff in," he explained, tapping the suitcase that he was in the middle of packing. It was considerably neater than Blaine's; everything was neatly piled and arranged. Blaine had just thrown everything in whilst Kurt had tutted at his organisational skills.

"Okay, but you're paying the extra luggage fine at the airport," Blaine mused in a sing-song voice, slipping his sun glasses onto his nose and shutting his eyes.


	256. Gravity

**Song: Gravity – Pixie Lott**

**Date: 11.09.12**

"Blaine, be careful!" Kurt screeched as Blaine leant backwards off the swing in a way that definitely wasn't safe. Blaine laughed and stopped himself by digging his heels into the gravel, grinding to a halt. God, he acted like a big kid sometimes.

"What?" Blaine asked with a wicked grin.

"You'll hurt yourself like that!" Kurt explained. He was sitting on the swing next to Blaine but was only swinging slightly, moving his legs.

"Will I?" Blaine asked again, pushing off from the ground again and swinging higher and higher.

"Blaine…" Kurt looked away; it made him nervous just watching. "Please, stop. You'll hurt yourself if you fall off."

"I won't fall off, I'm excellent at swing-" His sentence was ended prematurely as he lost his grip on the metal handles of the swing and slipped on backwards and landed with a crunch on his ass in the gravel. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" he cried quickly, jumping up so not as to alarm Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted nonetheless and Blaine swept himself off. "You know there's this thing called gravity," he began explaining. "And it's there for a reason."


	257. Don't Say Goodbye

**Song: Don't Say Goodbye – Olly Murs**

**Date: 12.09.12**

"So I guess this is it," Kurt began, running his fingers over the handle of his suitcase. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too," Blaine replied, his head bowed. Kurt could tell he was trying to hold back tears so he put his fingers under Blaine's chin and lifted it up.

"I'll be around to Skype with you, every night, okay?" Kurt promised. "And I'm always on the other end of the phone."

"I know," Blaine said, blinking several times to try and stop the tears. He had to hold it together for Kurt. He watched as Kurt consulted his watch and sighed.

"My Dad's going to be here in a minute," Kurt said, looking up at Blaine before wrapping his arms around him and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Goodbye, Blaine."

"Don't say goodbye," Blaine managed before letting the tears fall onto Kurt's shoulder. "It makes it sound too final." Kurt smiled, his own eyes welling up.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you, Blaine. Never."

**Well, you kind of just did…**


	258. Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'

**Song: Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' – Glee Cast**

**Date: 13.09.12**

**A/N: So I couldn't think of anything I could write here related to the song, so instead you get a nice little drabble about the wonderfully tight yellow trousers/pants that Blaine wore when performing this song…**

"What colour do you call this?" Kurt asked with a frown, holding up a pair of mustard-yellow jeans.

"Are they not yellow?" Blaine asked, inspecting the fabric that Kurt was holding up. In hind's sight, getting Kurt to help him clear out his wardrobe may not have been the best idea. Kurt stared at him like he was insane, before throwing them into the "discard" pile.

"Hey!" Blaine protested, grabbing them back and clutching them to his chest. "I like these jeans!"

"Seriously? They're an awful colour and they look to small…" Kurt began, snatching the jeans from Blaine again.

Blaine saw his opportunity and took it. "Well, they are a bit tight…"

"Tight?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "Well, I suppose we could take a look at them then…" he said, thrusting the jeans back into Blaine's lap.

It was safe to say that once Blaine had put them on, they didn't return to the discard pile.


	259. Super Bass

**Song: Super Bass – Nicki Minaj**

**Date: 14.09.12**

**A/N: It should be pointed out that I *hate* this song and Nicki Minaj in general, but I'm using the family computer and thus the family iTunes. But the show must go on…**

"Blaine, your shoelace is undone," Kurt pointed out, stopping in the middle of the hallway and pointing at the laces on Blaine's shoes.

"Oh," Blaine said. "Could you hold this?" he asked, thrusting a pile of music sheets into Kurt's arms without even waiting for an answer, before bending over to lace up his shoes. Naturally, Kurt began to flick through the sheets of music before stopping abruptly.

"Super Bass? Blaine, why do you have sheet music for this?" Kurt asked, holding up the front page of it with the title of the song on it. Blaine stood up and blushed. "Are you thinking of doing an acapella version of it?" Blaine nodded.

"Ohmigod, this I need to see," Kurt said, passing the sheet music back to Blaine with a wicked grin.

**Who thinks an acapella version of this song would be great? *raises hand***


	260. Twenty Two

**Song: 22 – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 15.09.12**

**A/N: Not to be confused with the Lily Allen song "22" I posted the other day.**

"I think we should go out tonight," Kurt said all of a sudden, dropping down the thick magazine he was reading onto the coffee table.

"Go out?" Blaine repeated. "Tonight?"

"Why not?" Kurt asked. "It's a Saturday, we're young, why can't we go out?"

Blaine scratched his neck. "I don't know… is going out really our thing?" he asked, pushing his reading glasses further up his nose. "I mean, last time we went out…" he started, but stopped himself; they really didn't need reminding of what happened last time.

"This time, it'll be different. It'll be just you me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now let's go out!"


	261. Blame It On The Girls

**Song: Blame It On The Girls – Mika**

**Date: 16.09.12**

Blaine groaned, rolling over onto his side and stretching his arms out. His back hurt from sleeping on the hard floor all night so he sat up and stretched his legs out, getting to his feet and looking around the room.

Rachel was lying face down on her bed which was strewn in popcorn, and Mercedes was propped up against the side of the bed. Santana and Brittany were a tangled mess of limbs in the corner of the room and Kurt… Kurt was curled up on the floor, with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's sleeping form, stepping forwards towards the mirror and accidentally catching a glimpse of his reflection. Or more importantly, his hair; it was sticking up in every direction known to man. He ran his hands through it and suddenly saw something red on his hand.

Instantly panicking, he inspected his hand, only to find that each of his finger nails had been neatly painted bright red. He didn't remember that. Shrugging it off and silently thanking whoever invented mini pots of hair gel, Blaine made his way over to his bag to get some. But he accidentally tripped over Kurt on the way, waking him up.

"Who's there?" Kurt mumbled sleepily, sitting up.

"Sorry, it's just me," Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt on the forehead and retrieving his hair gel.

"Oh," Kurt replied. "Nice nails." Blaine glared at him. "It wasn't me, it was them!" Kurt cried, indicating to the rest of the girls in the room.

"Of course."


	262. Tell The World

**Song: Tell The World – Olly Murs**

**Date: 17.09.12**

"Who was that on the phone, honey?" Kurt asked just as Blaine re-entered the room clutching the handset to his chest. He looked kind of shocked. "Blaine?"

"They've found us a surrogate," Blaine said simply.

"What?!" Kurt asked.

"They've found us a surrogate," Blaine repeated, grinning madly.

"Agh!" Kurt cried, leaping out of his seat and hug-tackling Blaine. "That's amazing! WE HAVE A SURROGATE!" he yelled, loud enough for the entire building to hear.

"Hey Kurt, yell louder, I don't think they heard you in Long Island."

Kurt squealed. "I just want to whole world to know!" He gasped. "Ohmigod, I have to ring Dad and Carole…"


	263. Physical

**Song: Physical – Glee Cast feat. Olivia Newton John**

**Date: 18.09.12**

"Ugh," Blaine groaned as he wriggled into his skinny jeans, hopping around the room as he pulled them up to his waist. "My new year's resolution: exercise more."

"Now that I have to agree with," Kurt replied, slapping Blaine's ass.

"Hey!" Blaine retaliated, buttoning his jeans up and crossing his arms.

"It's true though…" Kurt replied in a sing-song voice.

"But I don't like exercising."

"It's necessary though," Kurt replied.

"I can think of other ways to burn calories…" Blaine said seductively, biting his lip playfully. Kurt stepped forwards and ruffled his hair.

"I think you should take up running."


	264. Stay, Stay, Stay

**Song: Stay, Stay, Stay – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 19.09.12**

When Kurt woke up, he was half expecting the bed to be empty, but when he rolled onto his side, he saw Blaine lying awake next to him.

"Morning," Blaine said, facing Kurt and smiling at him. This made Kurt feel uneasy; Blaine was being too friendly. He was glad to see Blaine, but he'd been dreading waking up after their argument last night.

"Morning," Kurt replied. "You're still here?" he asked. He was sure that Blaine would've walked out last night.

"Of course," Blaine replied.

"But, what about-"

"Well, I thought about everything that was said last night, and I decided that it would be best if we both stayed."

**Blaine sounds a bit stalkerish, but I ran out of time.**


	265. Snakes And Ladders

**Song: Snakes and Ladders**

**Song: 20.09.12**

"Blaine, you can't do that!" Kurt cried out, swatting Blaine's hand away from his game piece. "That's cheating!"

"But this is boring!" Blaine replied. "And I rolled a six, that has to count for something."

"You get to roll again," Kurt said, passing the dice back to Blaine, who rolled a one.

"Ugh, this game sucks!" Blaine cried, moving his game piece one place forwards.

"That's not what you said when you were winning…" Kurt teased, taking the dice from Blaine and rolling a six.


	266. On or Off

**Song: On/Off – Snow Patrol**

**Date: 21.09.12**

"Blaine, I have a headache, please can we just keep the radio off for a while?" Kurt asked just as Blaine flicked the radio on, filling the car with noise.

"But Katy Perry's gonna be on the show in a minute!" Blaine cried excitedly. Kurt sighed.

"Fine. We'll keep it on for Katy."

* * *

><p>Halfway through the middle of Teenage Dream, Kurt turned the volume right down so that he could ask Blaine something. "When you said Katy Perry was going to be on the radio, you mean that they're going to interview here in a minute, right?" he asked.<p>

"No, I meant they'd be playing her song."

And that's all it took for Kurt to turn the radio off completely.


	267. Six Degrees Of Separation

**Song: Six Degrees Of Separation – The Script**

**Date: 22.09.12**

**A/N: Right, I didn't get round to updating yesterday, which means you get fourteen drabbles today! Which means I have to bribe myself with sweets to get this done.**

**Anyways, I usually use this song for sobbing over my OC's so we'll see what happens with this.**

On the first day after Kurt and Blaine broke up, all Blaine wanted to do was sit and cry in his dorm room, contemplating his broken heart, thinking _surely, it can't get worse than this?_

On the day after that, Blaine didn't leave his bed. Screw chemistry class. Screw double English. Screw Warbler's practice. He was sure he was going to die in that bed.

On the day after that, Blaine finally tried to take down his noticeboard, which was plastered with photos of his family, friends, and most importantly, Kurt. Working quickly, he tried to take down all of the photos that Kurt was in. He stood back to admire his work. Half of the photos were gone, and the noticeboard looked too bare.

On the fourth day, Blaine thought that he'd started to feel a little better. He'd stopped crying. He didn't want to eat any more ice cream. He thought he was better.

But it wasn't for long. On the fifth day, Blaine left his dorm room, and the first person he saw was Kurt, out with Reed. He knew Reed was just his friend, but they had their arms linked in a way that made Blaine wish that it was his arm.

Finally, on the sixth day, Blaine took out his phone. He wanted to apologise to Kurt. Opening a blank text, he typed out his message.

_I've fucked up._

**I actually stole that last line from something my beta wrote – you'll recognise it, DH – and of course, it's in the song.**


	268. Days Of Summer

**Song: Days Of Summer – Team Starkid**

**Date: 23.09.12**

Ducking out of the path of a several flying Nerf darts, Blaine managed to make it over to Kurt miraculously unscathed. "Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" he shouted over the chaos of Windsor House. Kurt only nodded and let Blaine pull him aside, into an empty room. He shut the door behind him.

"It's pretty crazy out there," Kurt replied, touching his ears and wondering if they were damaged.

"It's the last day of the year and we live in Windsor House, what do you expect?" Blaine replied, smiling.

"So what did you want?" Kurt asked, wanting to talk to Blaine but needing to finish his packing.

"Oh, right. Yeah…" Blaine began, scratching the back of his neck. "I just wanted to… to say goodbye, I guess? I'm not going to be around for most of the summer so… I probably won't see you."

"But you'll be able to Skype right?" Kurt asked, sad that his boyfriend wasn't going to be around.

"Of course, I'm always around to-" Blaine was interrupted by the sound of the door being flung open and the twins bursting in.

"What are you two doing in here, come and join in the fun!" they cried in unison, each dragging one of them back into the chaos of Windsor House.


	269. Still Got Tonight

**Song: Still Got Tonight – Matthew Morrison**

**Date: 24.09.12**

**A/N: Please don't judge me for ownership of this song.**

**Or you won't get the topless 24****th****…**

"I can't believe your flight leaves tomorrow," Blaine pouted, lying across his bed and frowning. "You've only been here two days."

"I told you it'd be short and sweet," Kurt said, ruffling Blaine's hair and kissing his forehead. "So what do you want to do on my last night then?"

"We could always watch a movie or something? Maybe we could look at…" Blaine trailed off, because half way through his sentence, Kurt stood up and stretched, completely removing his shirt and dropping it on the floor.

"I have a better idea."


	270. Tickets

**Song: Tickets – Maroon 5**

**Date: 25.09.12**

"So I was thinking we could maybe see that new film that came out last week, you know the one that I showed you the trailer for online and…" Kurt trailed off. "Blaine, we just drove past the movie theatre."

"I know," Blaine replied. "Check the glove compartment."

"What?" Kurt asked, thoroughly confused. Blaine nodded for him to open it so he did, sending a cascade of junk out onto Kurt's lap. "Wait, under all the mess," Blaine quickly added whilst Kurt stared at the mess in his lap. "They should be in a green envelope."

Sure enough, after a little rummaging, Kurt uncovered a small, emerald green envelope, and tore it open, tipping the contents onto his lap.

"Ohmigod," he said. "No way!"

Because now in his lap, amongst all of the junk, were two tickets to go and see Wicked tonight.


	271. Stand

**Song: Stand – Glee Cast**

**Date: 26.09.12**

"Blaine! C'mon, get up again!" Kurt instructed, trying to pull his boyfriend out of the chair where he was desperately clutching at his foot.

"It huuuuuurts!" he wailed, rocking back and forth.

"Blaine, you stubbed your toe! I don't think you need surgery," Kurt assured him, trying to pull him up again. Blaine pouted.

"Can you kiss it better?" Blaine asked. Kurt rolled his eyes, but bent down and kissed his little toe better.

"Can you carry me back to bed?"

"Oh, hell to the no."


	272. Upside Down

**Song: Upside Down – Paloma Faith**

**Date: 27.09.12**

"Kurt! Let's go on this one!" Blaine shouted enthusiastically and pointing at the nearest rollercoaster; it towered above the park, a seemingly endless metal track of loops and curves.

"No," Kurt stated bluntly. "That is where I draw the line."

"But…"

"It goes upside down, Blaine. I am not getting on that thing. It's a death trap."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, and Kurt was being strapped into a seat by Blaine. "I can't believe you got me on this thing. You are so going to pay…"<p>

But before Blaine could reply, the ride started, shooting off at high speed. And no one could hear anything over Kurt's screams.


	273. Waking Up In Vegas

**Song: Waking Up In Vegas – Katy Perry**

**Date: 28.09.12**

"Ugh," Kurt groaned. His head was pounding and his vision was blurry. He tried to sit up and found that he didn't have enough energy; instead propping himself up on his elbows and taking a look around the room.

"Messy" was one way to describe it. There were feathers everywhere, and Kurt had a sneaky suspicious that they had come out of the pillows. Empty bottles covered virtually every surface in the room. Various bits of debris littered the floor. He was pretty sure that Logan and Julian were handcuffed together in the corner of the room.

"Morning Kurt!" two voices chorused, making his head hurt even more. He groaned.

"What happened last night?" was the most logical thought he had, as he literally couldn't remember any of it. Evan and Ethan looked at each other.

"Oh, we can't tell you that…" Evan said.

"Why not?" Kurt demanded, rather half-heartedly. Ethan just winked at him.


	274. I'm Yours

**Song: I'm Yours – Jason Mraz**

**Date: 29.09.12**

Kurt woke up to the faint sound of someone strumming a ukulele and singing softly in the next room. At first he was slightly disorientated, but after realising that Blaine wasn't in the bed next to him, he swung his legs out of bed and padded through to the living room. He poked his head around the door.

_But I won't hesitate, _

_No more,_

_No more,_

_It cannot wait, _

_I'm yours,_

Blaine was sat facing away from the door so that Kurt couldn't see him, gently strumming his ukulele and singing. Kurt couldn't help but feel that he wasn't supposed to be listening in.

_There's no need to complicate,_

_Our time is short,_

_This is our fate,_

_I'm yours,_

And with that, Blaine turned around, apparently aware of someone standing behind him. But instead of stopping playing in surprise, he just continued, singing to Kurt.


	275. All At Once

**Song: All At Once – The Fray**

**Date: 30.09.12**

Kurt pressed his nose up against the window of jewellery store. "So when are we getting engaged then?" he asked Blaine jokingly. It seemed that he'd caught Blaine off guard, because he looked up, confused. "What?"

"When are we getting engaged?" he asked, grinning in a way that definitely meant he was joking.

"Oh," Blaine replied. "I don't know…" He took Kurt's hand and spun him around, giggling. "You want to get engaged?"

"Of course. I want to get engaged and get married and have kids and grow old with you Blaine," he replied truthfully.

"All at once?" Blaine asked, pulling him close again and pressing a kiss to his head.

"Well, no, but…"


	276. Tik Tok

**Song: Tik Tok – Ke$ha**

**Date: 01.10.12**

"Kurt? You ready?" Blaine called down the hallway, into their bedroom.

"Almost!" Kurt shouted back, opening the door so that Blaine looked up. "Okay, what do you think?" he asked.

Blaine's eyes scanned his outfit, or rather, his body. Kurt was wearing his tightest skinny jeans and white shirt with a fitted waistcoat. "Wow," Blaine managed eventually, not letting his gaze drop from Kurt's outfit. "You look great."

"You think?" Kurt made a point of spinning around so Blaine got a good look at his ass. He nodded. "Right, are you ready?"

Blaine managed to stutter out an answer, before letting Kurt drag him out of the front door with a wink.

Tonight was going to be fun.


	277. Somebody New

**Song: Somebody New – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 02.10.12**

"Right, so everyone, there's someone I want you to meet," Blaine began, stepping into the Windsor common room. This attracted Kurt's attention, so he looked up.

And saw Blaine stood, hand in hand with another boy. Kurt quickly ducked behind the couch, out of view from the door and hoped that Blaine hadn't seen him.

Kurt didn't believe that Blaine would come back to the common room with his new boyfriend, but then if he hadn't seen Kurt, then he didn't suppose that he'd done it in a vicious way. Whilst the rest of the Windsor crowding round Blaine and his new boyfriend – introducing themselves, quizzing him, and probably checking to see if he was possessed – Kurt peeked over the couch to take a quick look.

He glimpsed him; he was just taller than Blaine, with darkish hair and a red scarf tied around his neck. Kurt wanted to keep looking at them; try and figure out what Blaine saw in him. But he just couldn't do it.

He couldn't face seeing Blaine with somebody new.


	278. Red

**Song: Red – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 03.10.12**

**A/N: I *could've* listened to this song beforehand and found out what it was about and wrote a drabble on that, but instead I'm just going to go by the title because I'm lazy.**

"What about this colour?" Blaine asked, passing a colour sample to Kurt, who was squinting at the dozens of paint cans stacked on the shelves.

"Too dark," Kurt replied without really looking at the colour, instead swatting it away with his hand. Blaine put the sample back and picked up another one; the same colour but a lighter shade.

"What about this one?"

"Too light," Kurt said again and Blaine sighed, replacing the colour. There was only one shade in between the two colours Kurt had already dismissed, so he picked it up and held it under Kurt's nose. He thought he might have been onto something, because Kurt stared at it for several seconds.

"You like it?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"It's a bit too…" Kurt paused to find the right word. "Red."

"Too red?" Blaine clarified, finding it hard to believe that something could be "too red". Kurt nodded. Blaine rolled his eyes and replaced the sample.

This was going to be a long afternoon.


	279. Don't Cha

**Song: Don't Cha – The Pussycat Dolls**

**Date: 04.10.12**

Blaine wasn't really listening when he was doing the dishes; instead he was dancing around the kitchen singing to the song on the radio. Which is why he didn't hear the sound of the door opening and Kurt getting home.

The first thing that Kurt heard was Blaine singing to Don't Cha in the kitchen. Instead of shouting out to him, and making his arrival home heard, he instead decided to creep into the kitchen and listen to Blaine.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me…" Blaine sang, using a wooden spoon as a makeshift microphone. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was-" He spun around mid-line and saw Kurt, instantly dropping the spoon and stopping singing.

"No, keep singing," Kurt replied, grinning.


	280. Make This One Last

**Song: Make This One Last – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 05.10.12**

"And this is going to be our last song of the evening…" the DJ announced into the microphone as the opening notes of the last song played. It was slow, so Kurt opened his eyes for Blaine to hug him.

"I don't want this is to be the last song… I want to stay here all night…" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder as they slowly danced around the room.

"Well, we better hope this song stays on forever then," Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around Blaine and kissing him.


	281. There's A Light

**Song: There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place – Glee Cast**

**Date: 06.10.12**

"Well, the power is officially out until tomorrow," Blaine announced, stepping back into their apartment and shining a torch into the hall. "I checked with the super."

"Really?" Kurt asked. He was sat by the window; their lack of torches meant that he was trying to use the light from outside to read his book. "Ugh."

"I know. I have a paper due tomorrow and my laptop needs charging," Blaine explained, flopping onto the sofa.

Kurt pressed his forehead against the cold window pane. "Hey, it looks as though Rachel and Finn's apartment still has power…"

"Do they?" Blaine rushed over to the window to take a look. "I think it is."

"Do you think they'd mind if we…?"

"Get your scarf, we're going over there."


	282. Is Okay Good?

**Song: Is Okay Good? – Team Starkid**

**Date: 07.10.12**

**A/N: Technically not a song, but… meh, bite me.**

"What did he say?!" Rachel gushed as she caught sight of Kurt leaving the audition room.

Kurt sighed. "He said it was okay."

"Okay?" Rachel repeated, confused at Kurt's confused tone. "Kurt, he's like the hardest-to-impress teacher here, okay is good!"

"Really?" Kurt asked, not used to hearing that his work was just "okay".

"Yes! Kurt, to him, "okay" is amazing! "Okay" is wonderful!"

"So… in reality… I aced it?"

"Yes!"


	283. Radioactive

**Song: Radioactive – Imagine Dragons**

**Date: 08.10.12**

Kurt stumbled sleepily into the Windsor kitchen, intent on getting a glass of milk or something and then returning back to bed. After carefully stepping over Dwight's salt circle, Kurt reached for the fridge handle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said from behind him, causing him to squeal and turn around. Blaine was sat at the table, hunched over a textbook of some kind, still in his uniform.

"Oh my god, Blaine, I didn't see you there," Kurt whispered, clutching his chest with his hand and resting his hip on the table.

"Sorry," Blaine yawned. "But I wouldn't go in the fridge if I were you."

"Why not?"

Blaine grimaced and hopped out of his seat, pulling the fridge open. A bright green sludge covered the inside of the fridge. "I think one of Drew and Satoru's experiments exploded…" His sentence was punctuated with a large blob of slime detaching itself from the roof of the fridge and landing with a wet splat on the shelf below. Kurt grimaced.

"Is it radioactive?" Kurt asked. The bright green, almost fluorescent colour seemed to hint at that.

"Oh god. I hope not."


	284. The Calendar

**Song: The Calendar – Panic! At The Disco**

**Date: 09.10.12**

"Blaine?" Kurt called, walking into the room and holding up the calendar for Blaine to see. "Can you explain what this is?" As today was the first of the month, he flicked to the right month and held it up.

Across the squares marking each day, someone had taken a bright red marker and written "OUR ANNIVERSARY!" with a big arrow pointing to the right date.

"It's our anniversary next week!" Blaine cried happily, throwing his arms up in the end.

Kurt wanted to be angry at him for ruining the calendar, but it was a rather sweet gesture, and Blaine's enthusiasm was adorable. He smiled. "Fine," he said, dropping the calendar into Blaine's lap. "For our anniversary, you can buy me a new calendar."


	285. Without You

**Song: Without You – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 10.10.12**

Blaine stretched out his legs and pulled the covers tighter around him. It was cold in his bed. He buried the side of his face in the pillow and shut his eyes.

But he just couldn't get comfortable. It was too cold in his bed. And too lonely; the mattress seemed to stretch out endlessly either side of it. He ran his hands over where Kurt used to sleep, the tiny dip where he used to lie. Blaine sighed loudly, and turned over, facing the wall, settling in for another night of insomnia.

Blaine just couldn't get to sleep without Kurt next to him.


	286. Cave In

**Song: Cave In – Owl City**

**Date: 11.10.12**

"I got more pillows!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly, wriggling in through the tiny entrance to their tent, clutching more pillows to his chest.

"Be careful!" Kurt cried as Blaine quickly zipped the tent shut behind him, making the tent shake slightly. "I doubt our tent-building skills; I'm worried this thing is going to cave in on us."

"Aw, don't worry, it won't," Blaine comforted, lying out the pillows he'd brought. "And if it does cave in, then I'll be stuck in here with you…" Blaine giggled, pulling Kurt in close.

"I still think you should be careful…"

Blaine frowned. "Does that mean we can't have sex in the tent?" Kurt nodded, causing Blaine to pout.

"Well, maybe we can make an exception for that…"

***kinky tent sex***


	287. Stutter

**Song: Stutter – Maroon 5**

**Date: 12.10.12**

"No, I don't think they fit right…" Kurt mused, causing Blaine to press his head against the changing room door in frustration. "Maybe the next size up?"

"Kurt, I'm sure they look fine…" Blaine replied. "Let me look."

Reluctantly, Kurt opened the door and let Blaine into the changing room, closing the door behind him. "I just think they're a little tight…" he said, motioning to the jeans he was wearing.

Meanwhile, Blaine's eyes had glazed over. "I think they're great…"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd think that." Blaine grinned innocently, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and hooking his fingers around the belt loops. Kurt relaxed in Blaine's arms and Blaine moved his hand across Kurt's shirt. He shivered.

"Now, how about we get these jeans now then?" Blaine asked.

"O-okay…" Kurt stuttered out, rendered pretty speechless by Blaine's roving hands.


	288. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Song: I'm Only Me When I'm With You – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 13.09.12**

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed as she opened the door, revealing her friend on the doorstep. "Where's Blaine?" she couldn't stop herself from asking. Kurt's face fell as she instantly regretted asking.

"He got stuck in Ohio," Kurt explained. "He couldn't make it."

"Oh, okay," Rachel said, brushing it away and opening the door wider for Kurt to come in.

* * *

><p>"So Kurt really couldn't make it?" Wes asked as Blaine shrugged off his coat.<p>

"No, there were no flights because of the storm," Blaine told him, unwinding the scarf from around his neck.

"Oh, that's a shame," said Wes. "I would've liked to see him."

* * *

><p>No matter how many other people there were to talk to and so much to talk about, neither of them felt really included in conversations.<p>

It seemed like Kurt and Blaine couldn't be themselves alone anymore; they'd become too close. Almost like a double act.


	289. All Too Well

**Song: All Too Well – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 14.10.12**

Blaine rolled over in bed, his eyes focusing on the things on his bedside table as he slowly began to wake up. His lamp, his phone and the alarm clock slowly came into focus. As Blaine sat up, he noticed a pink post-it note stuck to the side of the lamp; snatching it from the lamp, he squinted at Kurt's cursive handwriting.

_Blaine,_

_I had to leave for work early, but there's fresh coffee on the table and I made you pancakes._

_Oh, and there was some documentary on Katy Perry last night. I taped it for you._

_Love, Kurt_

Blaine read over the note and smiled. He picked up the pen that was on his bedside table, and added a little sentence at the bottom of it, replacing it on the lamp for Kurt to find later.

_You know me all too well._


	290. 93 Million Miles

**Song: 93 Million Miles – Jason Mraz**

**Date: 15.10.12**

Kurt took a deep breath as he looked at the departures screen; he clutched his ticket in his hand nervously. Just as he'd thought, every flight on the board had "CANCELLED" written next to it in big, red writing. His stomach dropped. He wasn't going to make it home for Christmas.

But he wasn't going to let a cancelled flight get in the way of things. No. So he pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialling Rachel's number.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, get your stuff and put some gas in the car. We're going on a roadtrip."

Because no amount of driving, or miles, were going to keep him away from home.


	291. The State Of Dreaming

**Song: The State Of Dreaming – Marina and the Diamonds**

**Date: 16.10.12**

Kurt moaned as Blaine's hands worked quickly to undo the button on his jeans, fumbling with his own belt at the same time. "Hurry up…" he whispered to Blaine as he finally managed to start slipping the jeans off.

Normally, Kurt would've thrown a fit when he saw that his new jeans had been thrown carelessly on the floor in a heap, but now, he couldn't have cared less. Blaine pushed him onto the bed, now mercifully free of clothes other than boxers.

"I've missed this…" he whispered into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"So have I…"

Kurt jolted awake and sat bolt upright in his bed. He blinked. Blaine was lying next to him in his pyjamas, and snoring softly. It was just a dream. Damnit, he thought, before lying back down again and closing his eyes.


	292. Jack

**Song: Jack – Pixie Lott**

**Date: 17.10.12**

"So when exactly is Murdoch's assignment due in because-" Kurt took a step forward and slipped straight over, falling on the icy pathway. He squealed as he fell backwards.

"You okay?!" Blaine asked, extending his arm out for Kurt to grab onto. He pulled himself up.

"I'm fine," he assured Blaine. "God, it's icy out today."

"Better be careful," Blaine said, taking Kurt's gloved in his own so that he could try and stop his boyfriend from falling on the ice again. "Looks like Jack Frost has been out this morning."

Kurt rolled his eyes at this, but squeezed Blaine's hand anyway, letting him lead him into the main building and out of the cold.


	293. One Of Us

**Song: One Of Us – Glee Cast**

**Date: 18.10.12**

"Has anyone seen the first aid kit?" Kurt asked, walking out of his and Reed's shared dorm room. There was a full on Nerf War going on in the middle of the common room – Nerf darts were flying everywhere, as were various other objects – but Kurt didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"It's over by the table!" Blaine shouted, popping up momentarily from behind the couch to shoot Evan; he had his tie fastened around his head.

Kurt walked over to the table and picked up the first aid kit, barely flinching as a foam dart him square in the forehead. He walked back across the room and left.

"Wow," Ethan remarked, as soon as he'd left. "He really is one of us now."


	294. I've Tried Everything

**Song: I've Tried Everything – Olly Murs**

**Date: 19.10.12**

"This is it," Blaine moaned, shutting his laptop and frowning. "We've tried every-" He hiccupped. "-thing."

Kurt continued flicking through pages of a book on hiccup cures that Wes had lent him. "We have tried a lot…"

Blaine groaned and buried his head in the nearest pillow. He hiccupped again and punched the mattress angrily.

"Although…" Kurt began, putting the book down and walking over to Blaine's bed; he perched on the bed next to his hiccupping boyfriend. "There's something that doesn't appear in any of the books that might work…"

Blaine sat up. "I'm listening…"

Kurt grinned before leaning in and connecting their lips.


	295. The Sun

**Song: The Sun – Maroon 5**

**Date: 20.10.12**

**A/N: DDDDDHHHHHH, you know I stole this idea from you. Thank you for letting me borrow it. :D**

"Blaine… you need to put some sunscreen on… you'll get burned…" Kurt urged, holding up the bottle of sunscreen that he'd been using.

"I'll do it in a minute," he mumbled back, swatting the bottle away. Kurt sighed, knowing he'd regret it later.

[linebreak]

"Ugh…" Blaine groaned, pulling a new shirt on over his bright red skin.

"I told you you'd regret it…" Kurt replied in a sing-song voice, passing a bottle of aloe-vera gel to Blaine.

"Can you put it on?" Blaine asked, pouting, passing the bottle back to Kurt.

"The things I do for you…" Kurt sighed, uncapping the bottle.


	296. Kiss With A Fist

**Song: Kiss With A Fist – Florence and the Machine**

**Date: 21.10.12**

"I am so sorry!" Blaine cried for the millionth time as Kurt fumed whilst looking through the pile of once-white laundry. It was now pink. "I didn't mean to!"

Kurt ignored him, instead sifting through the endless mound of pink fabric. "Are you angry?" Blaine asked gingerly.

"What do you think?" Kurt hissed, holding up a pink shirt.

"I'm sorry…" Blaine mumbled. "Hey, you could take your anger out on me if you wanted…"

"Blaine, I could never hit you," Kurt replied, still sounding angry but less so.

"I was hoping you'd say that-" He stopped mid-sentence as Kurt whipped the side of his face with the pink shirt. "Ouch." Kurt raised his eyebrows at him. "Okay, okay, I deserved that."


	297. Rose's Turn

**Song: Rose's Turn – Glee Cast**

**Date: 22.10.12**

Kurt sighed as Blaine stepped down from the coffee table after finishing his most recent solo, bowing and pretending to thank the audience.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy listening to Blaine sing. In fact, he loved listening to Blaine sing. It was just that he didn't like the fact that Blaine kept getting all of the solos. True, he was used to having to speak up for solos in the New Directions, but this was just ridiculous. He was worse than Rachel.

As the Warbler meeting ending and everyone began to disperse, Kurt picked up his bag and began to leave, not waiting for Blaine to catch up with him.

He wasn't going to take this anymore. It was his turn now.


	298. Sitting At Home

**Song: Sitting At Home – Hunter Parrish**

**Date: 23.10.12**

"So, where do you want to go tonight?" Kurt asked, flopping on the sofa next to Blaine and snuggling into his side. "We could go to the movies?"

"There's nothing good on…" Blaine replied, slipping his arm around Kurt. "We could go out for dinner."

"Where?" Kurt asked.

"Well, Rachel was telling me about this great place on... wait, it's a Friday, it'll be fully booked…" Blaine said.

"We could go on a walk?" Kurt suggested.

"It's cold…" Blaine mumbled.

There was silence as the two of them both thought of more things they could do tonight. "We could just stay here…?" Blaine suggested.

"I like that idea," Kurt replied, nuzzling closer to Blaine and sighing contentedly.


	299. Singing In The Rain

**Song: Singing In The Rain/Umbrella – Glee Cast**

**Date: 24.10.12**

"Blaine!" Kurt cried as Blaine walked back into their apartment, rain dripping from the end of his nose. "I told you to take an umbrella!"

"It was just a light drizzle…" Blaine muttered, shivering slightly.

"But you're soaked!" Kurt cried, running his hands over Blaine's white shirt which was now stuck to his skin and almost transparent. "And you must be freezing."

Blaine went to protest, but Kurt looked stern. "Take your shirt off." Blaine didn't bother protesting, instead fumbling with the buttons on his shirt and shrugging the sodden fabric off his shoulders.

"I'll get you a blanket, okay, and we can warm you up," Kurt said, rushing off into the hall to find a blanket.

"Ooh, that sounds fun," Blaine replied, smiling.

He was met by a bundle of blankets hitting him in the face.


	300. Open Happiness

**Song: Open Happiness – Brendon Urie, Cee Lo Green, Janelle Monáe, Patrick Stump & Travis McCoy**

**Date: 25.10.12**

**A/N: Whoa, a lot of people feature in this song. This is the song recorded for the Coca Cola advert, I think. Hence this drabble…**

In hinds sight, Kurt should've known not to set down his can of soda in the middle of the Windsor common room and expect for no one to touch it.

"Right, so if we stick this sweet to the lid like this…" Evan explained, holding up the bottle of soda. "… then as soon as Kurt picks it up, it'll dislodge and land in the drink, causing it to froth up and explode everywhere!" He carefully screwed the cap back on and set it down on the coffee table.

It didn't take long for Kurt to return and pick his bottle up and for all hell to break loose.


	301. You're Not Sorry

**Song: You're Not Sorry – Taylor Swift**

**Date: 26.10.12**

"Say it like you mean it!" Kurt cried, hot tears stinging in his eyes as Blaine just sat there on the couch, neither moving nor showing any emotion. "Blaine?"

Blaine lifted his gaze to meet Kurt's. "I can't," he said simply.

"You can't?" Kurt repeated. Blaine stared straight into Kurt's eyes. He couldn't bring himself to apologise for what he'd done; he just didn't mean it. His moment of hesitation was obviously reflected in Kurt's eyes, because he looked shocked.

"You're not sorry, are you?" he asked, fresh tears spilling onto his cheeks.

"No."


	302. Deck The Rooftop

**Song: Deck The Rooftop – Glee Cast**

**Date: 27.10.12**

"Be careful," Kurt called up from where he was desperately clutching at the legs of the ladder.

"I am being careful!" Blaine shouted back. "And I'm finished, I'm coming down now," he said, beginning to carefully climb down the ladder. Kurt sighed in relief. He didn't want his boyfriend to kill himself.

"See?" Blaine said, stepping down onto the last rung off the ladder. "I can be careful!" He made to jump from the last rung, but instead ended up slipping off and landing rathing ungracefully on his ass.

"I'm okay!"


	303. Rocky Balboa

**Song: Rocky Balboa – Scouting For Girls**

**Date: 28.10.12**

"Ugh," Shane said upon re-entering their dorm room. "Are you _still_ moping?"

"Shane, my boyfriend broke up with me last week, I'm allowed to mope," Blaine mumbled in a monotone, pulling his knees tighter to his chest.

"If you're that upset, go and do something about it! Go and talk to him! He's just outside!" Shane cried, flopping down onto the sofa and indicating to the door. "But just stop lying around and moaning!"

Blaine sat up. "He's just outside?" he asked; wanting to know what Kurt was up to. Shane sighed and got up. Blaine was heavy but Shane was strong and he picked him up, carrying him over to the door and propping it open with his foot.

"Good luck," Shane whispered, putting Blaine back down on the floor and pushing him out of the door. "This isn't over until I say it is!"


	304. Foundations

**Song: Foundations – Kate Nash**

**Date: 29.10.12**

**A/N: Okay, so I love this song.**

The first began to notice it when they started arguing over whether or not to keep the hall light on at night. It quickly became a heated argument, ending with Kurt sleeping on the couch.

They noticed it again when they found themselves shouting at each other over who got the bathroom first in the morning. And it only kept getting worse with every argument, every time one of them stormed out over the tiniest little detail.

"This isn't working, is it?" Blaine said one night, as they lay side by side in bed together one evening.

"No."


	305. Not Over Yet

**Date: Not Over Yet – Team Starkid**

**Date: 30.10.12**

"Kurt!" Blaine cried, nudging Kurt awake with his shoulder. "Why are you falling asleep, it's not over yet!" Blaine pointed madly at the duel that was currently happening on screen between Harry and Voldemort.

Kurt sighed sleepily, nuzzling into Blaine's shoulder. He sighed. "You know, if you weren't my boyfriend, I'd kill you for missing the end of Harry Potter…"

"You love me," Kurt mumbled sleepily.

"I do love you."


	306. She's Killing Me

**Song: She's Killing Me – A Rocket To The Moon**

**Date: 31.10.12**

**A/N: I could've written something Halloween related, but I'm currently sat next to a Christmas tree eating Terry's Chocolate Orange, so I decided against that.**

**Which actually brings me onto an important question, can you buy Terry's Chocolate Orange in America? There's a nice little picture of one on my Tumblr if you don't know what they are.**

"Blaine, did you get the cereal I asked you to?" Kurt asked one morning, leaning up to look in the cupboards for the right box.

Blaine looked up from his own breakfast; the last of the cereal in question. "Was I supposed to?" he asked through a mouthful of cereal.

"Yes," Kurt said, slamming the cupboard door shut. "Oh, fine, I'll get breakfast on the way to work," he mumbled, picking up his bag and storming out of the kitchen. Blaine heard the front door slam.

He wasn't sure what was up with Kurt at the moment, but he had been far touchier later. He started fights for no good reason and stormed off too much. And it was killing Blaine.

And their relationship.


	307. Goodbye and Goodnight

**Hey everyone, Alexa here.**

So as people that have been reading this (and if you've made it this far without being put off by my late night drabbles and questionable taste in music, then congratulations) will know, I set myself a challenge at the start of 2012 to post a song-based Klaine drabble every day for the entire year. And as I'm sure you will have noticed, various things have gotten in the way of this little mission, as this has not been updated since December.

I always knew that keeping this up would be difficult, as I've struggled to keep something as trivial as a diary up for more than six months, so attempting to put something out there, into a fandom that has such power as the Klaine fandom (uh, hell-o box scene project) was very difficult and stuff got in the way too easily. I should've posted this final notice a very long time ago, but I figured that it's better to put it out there late than not at all. This marks the end of this piece, and I will not be continuing it. Although you probably guessed that at New Years.

**Few thank you's:**

1. DH OHMAHGAH COULD NOT HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOU. Thank you for being an amazing beta, helping me along the way, influencing my taste in music and just generally being awesome. I owe you. And love you.

2. Anyone that reviewed. I had some regular reviewers along the way, so a super big thank you to them, but even if you spared the time to review, favourite, put me on your notifications or even check out any of my other stories, then thank you to you too.

3. You. You, right now reading this. If I hadn't had such a big number of hits on this story, maybe I wouldn't have made it this far. So thank you to you too.

Ooh, before I go, I should mention one more thing! I did NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month, go check it out if you're an aspiring author like me) last year and managed to reach the 50,000 word target in 29 days. I'm planning to do Camp NaNoWriMo and my name on both of these sites is obviously _alexagirl18, _so feel free to add me on there. :)

**Goodbye and goodnight, **

**Alexa :) x**


End file.
